The Hunt
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Belize decides to call up a few friends to go hunting with him, but theres a twist to the hunt the hunter becomes the hunted mostly. Rated at the moment T just to be safe... Any ways Read, Review, and Enjoy. No longer accepting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I have another story in progress, but whatever I need to practice on using other OCs at least once to see how well it will handle.**

The Hunt

By

Flaky2.0

It was a cool and silent night in Happy Tree Town, Belize was sitting in a warm cozy chair in front of a fireplace just reading a random book he pulled from the library book shelves he has surrounding the room.

Belize was almost asleep when a lavender lamb came walking into the room, "Belize there you are, why haven't you went on a hunt in a while?" Belize just sat there in the chair and looked at the fireplace.

"I'm sorry Lammy, I just don't feel like it today, I mean hunting is a fun sport, but most the game just get too easy, eh." Lammy started to feel a little sad that Belize was getting deep into boredom and a little depressed she figured why not make the hunt a new sport game for Belize again.

"Hey Belize I know, why don't you get a few of your friends and a couple of others and bring them onto the hunt." Belize started to show some improvement, but didn't really have a spark of interest.

"Maybe, but won't the more people that come the easier the game will lose?" Belize then sighed and started to look out the window. Lammy was just sitting and smiling. "Belize make it a fun sport, why not hunt the hunters?" Belize started to think what the lamb said, "Ah, yes Lammy that would probably work, but I'll need a little trial run hmm call up Disco Bear, I'm pretty sure he would easily come over."

Lammy sighed, but then figured why he would make a good first target at least with him gone and out of the way most the females in town would be happy, but Belize probably wouldn't be too happy if they continued and survived. She knew if they did then they would ruin the surprise to all the others in town.

"Hey Belize may I try and suggest a little something?" Belize nodded Lammy continued "Where exactly are you going to be conducting this little hunt?" Belize shrugged and then started to think of the answer himself then both came to the same exact conclusion "The Forbidden forest" both he and Lammy said at the exact same time, afterwards they started a little laugh.

The next day it was bright and sunny a good day to go on a hunt. Lammy called Disco and Belize's prediction was right, all Lammy had to say on the phone was "Come over…" before she could say anything else the phone hung up and ten minutes later he was standing at the front door with a rose bouquet and a box of chocolates.

"Hello babe ready for the date?" Disco said as coolly as he could, Lammy smirked and figured tell him the reason she called, "Look Disco I only called you over because Belize is getting bored with hunting and well, wants a companion to hunt with him." Disco started to laugh a little after he finished "So babe what's in it for me if I help him?" Lammy realized she had him hooked so she knew Belize wouldn't let a mark get away so she played on his weakness. "How about a great long night together, with disco music and a do not disturb sign?" Disco made a greedy smile and then said "With those conditions how could I say no?"

Lammy was faking a smile so great, but deep down she was trying not to throw up at the thought she had in her head. "Hey Belize… Disco wants to go on a hunt with you." Belize came walking down the stairs in a bored manner just to keep up with the act that he is not hiding anything more sinister. "So you want to go hunting, eh'… Okay let's get you geared up…" Belize grabbed a bag of variety of equipment and handed it to Disco. "Here's the basic equipment that is for a good time while, if you need help with target practice I don't mind helping, but we won't be using an actual weapon for that, and a little warning…" Belize walked off a little and started to walk back with eye safety goggles and ear muffs… "… These weapons are fairly loud when up close if you value listening to your disco music then I suggest you wear this."

Disco grabbed the goggles and the ear muffs "So what are these for?" Belize just smiled a little "Oh just to keep irritants out of your eyes when something like this happens" as Belize started to finish the sentence he started to spray Disco with a pheromone spray that makes anything in the woods to think he's one of them, it in actuality was very disgusting and shouldn't be sprayed in a limited airspace area. Disco started to cough and get sick from the smell; Belize on the other hand, was sitting there all relaxed as he was used to using this on his usual hunts.

"Belize it's near midday the time when your favorite game comes out to play" Belize nodded "Ok Disco it is time to go to the forest." Belize then grabbed Disco's suit and started to drag him out to the forbidden forest which is outside the town boundary and if either of them were killed they couldn't come back. "Wait…Wait….Wait…" Disco said while Belize was dragging him. Belize stopped. "What is it?" Disco got up and looked at the ominous height of the trees and the miniature fog surrounding the trees. "Well I don't know if that place is such a good place to hunt… I mean really there's a reason it is forbidden…" Belize just laughed it off a little "I always hunt here it's like a great little retreat of paradise so come-on lets go before it gets too late and the more dangerous players come out to play."

Disco was a little shocked at that statement, but then he remembered if he went hunting a little with Belize then he would get something he's always wanted that none of the females in the town would let him do. "Okay fine lets just get this over with, I have fun plans for tonight any way." Belize smiled "Good then lets go before the hunt fades."

Belize and Disco get deep into the woods in a short amount of time, Belize started to set up a mini camp while Disco was sitting and looking around trying to get a strange feeling of someone watching him off his mind and that something bad was about to happen if he stayed there any longer then he already has. Belize finally finished the set up and poured out all the water supply "oh no, we are out of water, I saw a river down this way I will get a refill." Belize said with an empty canister and then started heading off into the woods. Disco was sitting and staring around the trees that were starting to get a little fogged up, he went to the pack and pulled out a bowie knife and started to set up a defense plan if anything was to come out and attack him. "Wh-whose there?" He said when he started to hear the leaves around him start to crunch Disco couldn't handle the fearful feeling anymore he just started to run off to the East deeper into the woods.

_And so the true hunt begins now, I wonder how long I can keep this up before anyone gets too suspicious of disappearances all well that time will come when the time comes._

Belize was standing next to the river and filling the canister with water, he also grabbed a .510 Magnum Bolt-Action rifle that he hid in the bushes, and started to slowly walk back to the campsite to start tracking down his scared and somewhat intelligent game, He started to smile as he saw easily where Disco went as he ran through bushes and made the trail way to obvious. _Maybe I should take someone smarter next time, and then it might actually be more fun._Belize thought "Well the game is now on."

Belize followed the trail into the deeper part of the woods, and started practicing tracking like he's hunting a wild animal, well in a way he was hunting a wild animal, a little too wild in most situations. Belize started to slow down to a crouching walk when he saw orange in the distance, he knew that Disco was wearing orange so it could be him, So Belize knelt down and started to get the rifle into place and then fired, at first Disco moved and Belize thought he missed and started to look upset, but then Belize saw he fainted over bullet going straight through Disco's heart, Belize smiled "Well that actually was more fun then I thought it would be. Ah now that I tested the sport, it is a great time to call in a few from town, maybe this will turn out a bit better, but Ill need to make sure people don't get to suspicious I'm hunting them one by one, at least not until it gets to the point where obviously someone is hunting them, but they wont know its me." Belize started to smile and kicked Disco into the deeper part of the woods where he knows wolves were constantly patrolling, after doing that he started going to the camp site and enjoy the rest of his day in peace and quiet, unbeknown to him there was a few more holes in Disco Bear then he has noticed.

**A/N Well I think that's a good start, I am accepting a few OCs for this for the time being I will bring in 5-7 for starters once I see how well this story is going I may let in a couple more. I wonder something how well did I hide a twist I'm throwing at you it should become obvious soon, but not sure how soon, I will continue onto next chapter after I get the minimal 5 OC applications, not humanized just if your wondering, but the references are some what like it like paws are hands/feet but other then that, you know.**

**I would rather have this by PM as I am a little busy over these few weeks and depending on situation I might have time based so first 5 get, so PM will help me with time verification while I am busy.**

**Here's the application to send in the OC…**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Accessory appearance (Tattoos, birthmarks, hats):**

**Hunting weapon (If you don't have one I have a list of common ones I will give):**

**Personality:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Bio (optional):**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone that sent in their OC's This little chapter is just an introduction nothing really major, but will lead into the events that happens its a little long, but don't think of it as bothering me the longer the chapter the more enjoyment I get from writing**

Belize was satisfied that his first hunt using something other then the normal wild game he decided to call up a few friends and see about enticing them to go on the hunt, most said no, but a few offered up others that would like to go on a hunt.

Belize writes down the names of the people coming on the hunt and reads it out to himself… "Okay so let's see all who are going on this hunt: Mime, Giggles, Flaky, Luna, Starla, Scott Charles Anderson Roscarieon, Bailey, Tyrell, Splendid, Petunia, Mole, and last but not least… Me. Okay that seems to be everyone, Hmm I don't know who all these others are, but maybe they will introduce themselves, at least that would save me from making a mistake on calling someone the wrong name…" Belize then thought about something. There were three not on the list that he forgot to ask.

Belize walked over to his phone and called up a couple other tree friends. Belize sat on the phone for a while and had a minor conversation with another tree friend. "Well that's nice and all, but I was wondering if you and your brother would like to go on a hunting trip…" After Belize waited for a response which only took a few seconds, "Good, good meet at my house up on Spiky Hill tomorrow at 6:00AM, I'm sure you two won't miss it… You robbed the place a few times, I am pretty sure of that…" After Belize said that him and the one on the phone started laughing and then Belize finally hung up the phone and dialed another tree friend and asked him up to the house.

After a few hours of waiting it was getting near night and Belize was starting to get tired, he walked over into his room and was starting to think about the fantastic hunt he will be having tomorrow, but then he realized something, what if they start to realize something was up and start running and trying to leave the forbidden forest. Belize got up and went over to the forest and started to scout around it finding all the trails and exits and started laying traps that would kill if they were triggered and if one missed the others would get.

Took Belize four hours too set up all those traps once he looked down at his watch he noticed the hunting meeting would begin in three hours Belize ran as fast as he could to the house and took a shower freshened up and made himself look like he had a good nights rest, just in good timing as once he stepped out of the shower and got dried off all the hunters were starting to gather outside of his house.

Belize opened his door and went outside to greet everyone that came. "Good morning everyone, as most of you know I am Belize, I am the one that organized this little hunting trip, I am familiar with most of you but I don't know a couple I want you few that I don't know to step forward when I call your name, so I can start to match names to faces… Okay let's begin." There were few murmurs in the crowd and then Belize looked around. "First up is Luna, mind stepping forward?"

A Silver/Grey furred wolf with gold eyes started to walk forward Belize looked at the pendent she had around her neck, which resembled a silver full moon. "Hello I am Luna." Belize walked over to the wolf, "Okay, Luna nice to meet you." he said with a smile and shook her hand. "Okay do you have any hunting weapons?" Belize started to look at her thinking what would be suitable for her to use if she didn't have any. Luna smiled after she saw the look on his face and started to say "I have a few of my own daggers and…" She looked around and whispered in his ear "I am pretty good at laying booby-traps…" Belize was a little shocked when she said that. "Well then that's great too know…" _Wow this one may be a little harder then the rest, but seems this may actually be a great hunt, save the best for last._ He started thinking and then he remembered. "Oh yea the next one on the list is Starla." Belize waited "Umm Starla…" "Do I have to step forward?" Belize sighed "No I guess not but at least show me where you are." A midnight blue fox with a star mark on her stomach raised her hand up, Belize walked over to her.

"Okay do you have anything or need a weapon?" Starla pulls out two shotguns one a normal pump action the other an automatic. "Is that all?" Belize said to her "Yea, why?" Belize laughed a little "Well its good too see someone powerfully prepared, but there always need to be something that can be reloaded faster, you can keep those two, but Ill find you a secondary" _Oh yes Now I'm not going to be too over powered on weapons maybe this hunt will get me to kill something nice and slowly, _was Starla's thoughts after Belize started walking away Belize on the other hand was thinking. _Over gunned, pretty good another creative challenge I can deal with, but will be a bit harder I guess Ill have to take one out before it becomes too difficult, but which one? _Belize couldn't believe that he got side tracked from the list again. "Okay next is… Wow that is long Ill just say the first name, Scott."

"I would like the whole name together well at least the initials, meaning Scar, thank you very much" Belize looked around to where the voice came from and then he saw a blue tiger with a ICUMM1 mark and a cut ear, and a scar down the right side of his body "Ah been in combat lately nice, so I presume you have at least something to start out?" Scar was looking around and pulled out a customized dagger that had teeth on both ends that looked like a christmas tree. Then he pulled out a semi-automatic combat rifle that was issued to the Tiger military and then after laying it down pulled out a 50 cal. Revolver and deciding to be a little cocky pulled out all the ammo and inserted blanks took a couple shots and then proceeded to reload the weapon to show how fast it can be done. "Nice, nice" Belize shook a little. _Dang it each one of these that come in already stacked with something, I love the challenge, but against war veterans and high keen senses wow, this is going to be a hard hunt, but I can make it through and I will have the best hunt in my entire life. _ Belize then looked down at the list again and proceeded to call out the next one that he doesn't know. "Okay next is Bailey"

Belize sat and waited for a few seconds, another shy one it seems, all well at least let me know where you are." Belize looked at everyone and saw a dark blue furred fox sort of wave in a little distance. Belize walked over to them and was a little shocked at first. "Wow for a minute thought you were a women, not that many guys with the name Bailey." Bailey just shrugged it off like nothing, but sort of tried to smile to show he has some kindness in him. Belize looked around, okay what weapons do you have?" _Please be nothing deadly, I'm already up against a major challenge with army professionals, and people heavily armed. _Bailey just pulled out a switchblade knife "Is that it?" Belize said a little shocked, Bailey nodded, "Okay once we get to my little hunting post in the middle of the forest, Ill give you a weapon."

"Okay next is Tyrell" Belize looked around, "Okay why are there so many shy people going on a hunt, when all of a sudden a White furred wolf with black tipped ears and tail wearing a black leather fingerless glove with a pink stripe on it, came out of no where "What's the matter with shy people they can be fun to play with once they get to know you." Belize fell to the ground "Wow you shouldn't be laying on the ground you still have more people to go on and introduce yourself too." Belize was just shocked that Tyrell came out of no where and scared him, "Okay… what weapon do you have?" Belize said while breathing a little heavily between each word. "I have hmm, lets see nothing here, so I need something." Belize sighed and then went on to think, _Great this is going to be a heavy challenge, but at least theres not that many that will be able to figure out too fast._

"Well seems like that's everyone…" Belize said, but Lammy came out of the house and handed Belize a piece of paper, "hmm seems we have someone arrive a little late, seems someone stole her hat and hid it, well I guess we will have to meet her later, Lammy send her to these coordinates once she arrives I will await there before the hunt begins." Lammy nodded "Okay everyone Now we start to head to the location, but before we go I really suggest you not question what I say much, I know most of you have heard about the forbidden forest…" The second Belize said that everyone got a cold chill down their backs. "T-this hunting t-trip might have been a b-bad idea." A red porcupine with white flakes falling from her spiky fur said, out loud everyone looked and sort of agreed with her, Belize just laughed a little, "Look guys don't worry about the rumors of the forbidden forest, there's nothing wrong with it. Everyone I assure you, as long as you listen to me no one will get hurt, is that understood?" Everyone nodded while Tyrell was watching a butterfly fly by.

A few minutes later Tyrell turned his focus back on the group there was no one around "What where did everyone go?" He then saw another vehicle arrive and saw an orange tiger with black stripes and a brown ranger hat step out "Am I late?" Tyrell being a somewhat jokester figured to say "No you are early, here lets go talk to my secretary about where we could meet up with the others once they get here."

The tiger sighed, "well I guess that could be plausible, but I don't like tricksters to much, last time one tried something let's just say they wont be saying what happened to them at all." Tyrell was starting to get a little bit of fear, "Okay yeah you're late, but really the guy's secretary is in the house and has the location where they will meet."

"Good, now we are getting somewhere." Lammy hearing the conversation came out, "So you're the late guest." The Tiger groaned knowing she was late and didn't need to be reminded "Just give me where they are meeting so I'm not going to get behind." Lammy was about to give the location to the Tiger, but wanted to make sure it was them.

"First I want to know a couple things." The tiger groaned, "Don't groan at me, this is exclusive hunt, only invited can enter. Is your name Stripes?" the tiger nodded and looked sternly at the Lamb, Lammy just checked off that she was there, " OK here a question that only the real Stripes should know." The tiger was starting to get a little frustrated at this point, "If it's anything to personal, I will not hesitate to find a way to make you suffer for prying in secrets that you shouldn't know."

Lammy nodded "Don't worry it's not it's just what is Stripes favorite weapon and why?"

The tiger sat thinking "Well I have my large Swiss army knife…" the tiger then proceeded to unsheathe her claws "… And if that fails there's all ways these little precious blades." Lammy was starting to get a little crept out by the Tiger, "Okay Stripes you passed the trick question and here;' the location have fun." Lammy said while smiling.

"Thank you." Stripes said once she and Tyrell were out of the room Lammy went over to her phone and called up someone and told them which ones are a great to target first, and who would potentially figure it out. After a bit of a conversation Lammy heard a knock at the door. Lammy got up and walked over to it looked out the glass hole to see who was there the second she did that she was shot with a silenced 9mm three times before she fell to the ground just before she passed on she heard someone say "the coon's secretary is no longer with us, proceed with the plan and set up more traps around the whole forest." And then Lammy saw nothing but blackness.

**A/N and then the plot thickens. Who are the people that killed Lammy? Why are they there? Why is it I love to put people in Suspense? Well to answer the last, it makes the story more dramatic and hard hitting as the suspense builds people sometimes won't notice the little clues of a side plot that is going to twist the story. Well there's the second chapter, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ah yes I knew doing this story while writing the other would help gain some inspiration, and I'm glad you all enjoy it, sorry if how they talk isn't the way you use, I mostly try to figure out the way by mostly the personality, if it's off a little let me know. Enjoy this chapter now is where it truly begins.**

Everyone was gathering around in Belize's little camping spot, _Hmm maybe for the next hunt I should choose a bigger location, but then again I love this spot. Well it will be a hard choice when the time comes._Belize was thinking after he noticed every one was getting settled in. He noticed Splendid was sitting over around the area Disco ran through and started to investigate it a little. "Well, Belize have you seen Disco Bear lately?" Splendid said in an accusing way to see how Belize would react to the question. "Splendid when are you going to stop accusing me for anything that happens in town, it is not all my fault, hell most the deaths kept happening at the same rate before I even arrived." Splendid was a little shocked at that saying.

"Well, whatever the last hunter is coming up to the spot soon any way." Belize looked up and to the trail that he made everyone follow and saw the orange tiger with a brown ranger hat come into the open field and a little behind was Tyrell who was over looking his back every now and again because he somewhat witnessed what happened to Lammy, but wasn't sure if it was a joke or not; he done that to others before, but never did he pull something that would intentionally kill someone.

"Hey there, umm I'm guessing Stripes?" Stripes nodded "Okay, and welcome back to the group Tyrell." Belize said which snapped Tyrell from his little paranoid fantasy. "Hey again Belize, I was just looking for areas I can set up a few things for a little movie I'm making." Belize was looking at him giving him a slight cold stare right in the eye, "I don't fall for tricks that easily, you coming out of no where when I didn't expect it was the only time you will ever catch me in a trick again." Tyrell was looking a little upset he lost someone that would fall for his jokes, but tried to keep happy there are many others.

"Oh and by the way we will be having two newcomers come later, they tried to rob a bank and well couldn't make today. So on to business…." "Here they come." Splendid said after looking down the trail. Everyone was looking at the path too see the next too to come in to the open field.

"Shifty, you're here I thought you would have been caught by now." Stripes said sarcastically to slightly annoy him. "Hey we just went by the house the door was locked, we were about to break in, but then we saw the area on a piece of paper that was lying on the ground." Shifty said while Lifty was going around to everyone not paying much attention and try and take whatever he can get his hands on from them.

Lifty Accidentally knocked into stripes and her hat fell on him, stripes went into a rage that she couldn't control too well and since Lifty didn't apologize fast enough for the bump and taking her hat she grabbed him and lifted him up by his throat, "You ever touch my hat again I will make you regret try to steal do you understand me?" Lifty struggling to breath made a feint yes, Stripes let go and grabbed her hat and put it back on.

"Wait a minute…" Starla said while going over to Lifty, "What are you doing with my lucky dagger?" Lifty trying to re-catch his breath to answer. Shifty seeing this ran over to him and started talking to him silently and they together formed a small plan, Lifty finally took another deep breath and started talking again, but following the plan his brother made, before Lifty could say anything Shifty pushed him and yelled at him, "What were you thinking? If you're going to take anything; don't ever get caught, it will just make you look bad." Everyone was just laughing.

"Okay, okay now that the fun is out of the way; Lifty, shifty do you have hunting weapons?" Belize asked while getting out his suitcase stocked full with ammo and various arms. "I don't need a weapon I am perfectly capable of hunting using tricks and deceit." Lifty and Shifty said at the same moment, they then laughed a little and then again simultaneously "Jinx you owe me a coke… No you do…. Whatever just call it even" and then magically they were both silent at the same time too.

Belize was sitting there and then looking at the list, "Ok I think I re made the list on ones that need a weapon if I call you this time I somewhat made a matching list if you don't like what you get sorry, its just the problem that you wouldn't be able to handle something else as easily, so it is based a bit on somewhat skill and others I just want to see reactions, but I modified all these weapons myself so they will be easy to reload fast, and effectively I will be teaching you later if you don't know how."

Everyone was sitting and murmuring "Well I'm surprised little miss scared a lot is here." Giggles said making the statement to Flaky. Flaky just looked at her and then started to get a little tear in her eye, but then for some strange reason Flaky jumps up pulled a quill out of her back and tackled Giggles on the ground. Everyone around was so surprised everyone went silent and was looking at Flaky holding down Giggles and using a quill as a knife.

Flaky realized everyone was looking at her and she suddenly went back to acting completely sweet and innocent like nothing ever happened. Everyone sat still and tried to get that strange scene out of their heads.

Belize finished pulling out a couple weapons for a few of the hunters. "Ok, Bailey you got a .44 Revolver and a 5'' knife." Bailey walked up to the weapons and grabbed them and started to take random aim points and started to shake a little. "What's the matter?" Belize said Bailey looked around "I don't really know how to hunt without a reason." Belize sighed "Okay try this imagine that a couple animals stole your lunch which I'm pretty sure some of them have done by now." Belize stopped talking quietly to just Bailey and then made the announcement to the whole group.

"Okay everyone, before I continue on with this I would like for all of you to check your bags, some of the hunting game here are more deceitful then Lifty and Shifty, and are very talented in silence." While Belize was talking about how deceitful the game was a few of the hunters saw one behind Belize mimicking him and then putting something in the weapons bag Belize had.

"Okay Tyrell you get the same." Tyrell was looking at the animal that was mimicking Belize run off that he wasn't paying much attention to Belize calling him. "Tyrell get your weapons or we cant get the hunt started." Tyrell ran up grabbed the weapon and then ran into the woods. Belize saw this "No one else follow or enter the woods alone, these are vicious creatures and they don't have back the ferociousness, So stay here in the open and keep watch on all sides. I will be right back." Belize then jumped down and grabbed a crossbow from the bag and started to run through the forest where Tyrell went.

Splendid was sitting on a rock "Pfft you guys don't have to listen to Belize; he's just a stubborn little jerk that only wants attention." Everyone looked up at Splendid. Luna and Starla looked at Splendid and tried to resist shooting and stabbing him with the weapons they have. Scar was just sitting near the edge of the forest trying to find a signal to a radio he brought into for everyone to listen to music so it won't get too boring.

Petunia figured she would be bored went and started to look for a fire place and started the fire while everyone else was doing something on their own time, but she didn't know that there wasn't any wood, so she went over to Belize's bag and found a sharp machete and started to walk in the opposite way that Belize and Tyrell went and that no one was looking.

Petunia found a good dried dead tree and started to chop what she could for firewood she suddenly heard footsteps around her. "W-whos there?" she said and the only response was more rustling leaves and crunching of twigs. Petunia was starting to get a relaxing feeling since there wasn't a response, but she couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. After finally getting the last piece of wood she needed to start a fire she felt a sharp pain he her leg she fell and dropped all the wood on her foot and saw that there was a crossbow bolt sticking out of her leg.

"Belize was that you? What the hell did you shoot me for?" there wasn't a response and Petunia tried to get up and run, but she started to feel a little woozy and couldn't yell or scream she then saw a figure come up to her it looked like Belize, but it was a little shorter then him, but before she could get a good look at the figure it pulled up a crossbow and shot her through the face the bolt had enough power that it went completely through her head and only left a circular hole with no other evidence.

_One down, fourteen to go. Hmm these town folks really don't know how to follow well, all well that will be their downfall and make this little hunt interesting. Pick off one by one until they are all dead and get away with it that will be amazing, well now to plan for the next._

**A/N well it's a little short I know, but eh still a good read, and it's normally better to have quality then quantity. Review if you like I'm going to really try and altar a little of the original plot I had, it will just be a minor hold on the story nothing to worry about. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N well as said in The Chase, this story will be updated a little more frequently as its not completely planned out. If you haven't noticed well I'm a little surprised. Just to make someone happy for the fun of it I decided make a minor pairing, sorry if you dont like, but whatever, its better then what I originally was going to put. Enjoy.**

Tyrell was finally getting tired of running. He started to slow down quite a bit and looking around trying to find out where he was, "Tyrell, Tyrell, Tyrell you shouldn't be away from the group like this." Tyrell heard a voice behind him. Tyrell turned around and saw Belize with a crossbow pointing right at him. "Do not move." Belize took a shot with the crossbow and Tyrell jumped out of the way just before it could hit him.

"What is going on Belize? Why are you shooting at me?" Belize just let the crossbow fall to the ground and walked over to Tyrell, "I have warned you these creatures in the woods love to ambush unsuspecting people, that is why it is forbidden to be here, but I'm sort of cleaning it by going on hunts from time to time." Tyrell was still a little suspicious "What do you mean?" Belize sighed and walked over to where Tyrell was standing. Picked up a small bird with long talons looking like it was ready to strike.

"Wasn't aiming for you, If I was you wouldn't have been able to dodge it, as I watch careful movement, if you twitched to the left I would shoot left you twitched to the right, I shoot right, it's a near great plan to shoot ahead of the target to make sure they run into the shot themselves." Tyrell was still suspicious of Belize, but then slowly started to calm down.

"So shall we go back to the group, I need to make sure that no one else has strayed away." Tyrell and Belize started to head down the trail they were both running down and went back to the little encampment.

Belize and Tyrell made it back everyone was sitting in a circle with an empty bottle in front of them, it was spinning Stripes was looking at Splendid and the bottle and when it stopped it landed on Splendid, everyone was oohing and awwing, As Splendid and Stripes kissed then Splendid saw Belize just staring at him.

He got a little shocked and backed away from Stripes and acted like nothing was going on. "That was umm… we were just… You see…" Belize just put his hand up to stop Splendid from talking. "Okay guys we need to get prepared, the game animals are starting to get more and more cockier and dangerous, we need to make sure no one, and I mean no one go into the woods alone. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded

"Good, get back to your game…" Belize started walking back to his weapon bag, but then started to pretend to notice that someone was missing. "Wait guys, someone is missing." Everyone was looking around. Luna and Scar looked at each other as they came to the same conclusion and both said at the same moment, "Petunia is missing." Everyone just stared at the blue tiger and grey wolf, Belize looked at the two and was shocked at how fast they figured it out, but he had to keep the image that he didn't know she was dead. "How do you two know that?" everyone looked at Belize, he started to get a little worried but stayed calm and replied, "Well she must have told them where she was going. I mean really I have keen perceptiveness and I almost didn't know she wasn't here."

Everyone then looked back at the tiger and wolf they just shrugged and Scar figured why not tell them he did over hear her and her plans. "Fine I know because well I over heard her talking about starting a fire and she left not long after Belize, to go get fire wood." Luna was just nodding a little and then started to play like nothing was going on.

Everyone just shrugged it off that she went into the woods and should be back soon with fire wood. Belize started to walk over to his weapon bag and sighed and then looked around.

_Damn it Belize, be more careful you almost ruined the fun happy moment before people start to get suspicious, be very careful what you say to some, they are actually smarter then most the others._

Belize looked up and thought he saw a shadow in the forest, he wanted to follow it, but he knew that everyone else was in the middle of the field, Belize figured it was just the normal game trying to spook him into a trap, he ignored it and went back over to the group.

A few minutes go by and Belize made sure everyone had a weapon of some sort and then got the group together, "Okay boys and girls, We are now going on a hunt, I am going to split this into groups, mostly just to get everyone a little tutorial lesson on things so here's how it goes, the names I call are group leaders and then Ill break it down from there; Scar, Stripes, and of course me."

Everyone clapped that Stripes and Scar got leader of groups, Belize wasn't exactly excited as much, but he needs to get groups into separate sections of the forest so it wouldn't be as hard to have his fun.

"Okay, I am going to make this fair, since there's three group leaders I'll let everyone go to first come first serve basis, so be quick." The second Belize finished that sentence Splendid, Mime, and Shifty was standing next to Stripes. Bailey, Tyrell, Mole, and Lifty were standing next to Scar. Giggles, Flaky, Luna, and Starla were around Belize.

Belize pulled out a map, "Okay I have kept this map for a while, it's a little one I made myself, and I think it's the same every time, the easier to target practice targets are located here," Belize pointed to the map, "I will be taking this spot since I have the most that don't know how to use a fire arm too much or went on a hunt." Starla just groaned a little, she was shocked Belize was treating her like she was new to using fire arms when she knows how to.

"Stripes you will take here in this area is fair, but they are sneaky and they love to steal accessories so just be careful or they will steal your hat." Stripes took a heavy grab of her hat, "NO one is going to touch my hat, or they will be twelve feet under." Everyone was shocked her voice went demonic, but after she looked around, "Sorry, but no one is touching the hat without getting hurt." Everyone just nodded.

"Scar, you will be taking your group and since I know you have had war experience, you will get the ones that love to fight back, and watch out for their tranquilizer darts, they are slow effect, but are sometimes really bad timing effects."

"They won't be a problem for me; if I can handle a war then I can easily handle average intelligent forest creatures." Belize nodded, "Okay, watch out for their leader when you get to the center of the area, they have a temple with valuable treasure, but very many traps, and active troops guarding it." Scar just ignored the warning thinking he could withstand anything thrown at him.

"Hey Belize…" Luna said to him after he sighed from seeing a less interested reaction. "Yes what is it Luna?" Luna got in close and whispered in his ear a few things, Belize just nodded and tried to act like he understood, but he didn't much. "Don't worry about that Luna, also I'm glad I got stuck with you, you can help me set a few traps."

Everyone separated and Belize finally got in his head the targets he would be going for, but it will be after a few of his traps go off and silent capture a few of the group members, he would act like he got lost and go back check on the traps and kill anyone in them.

_Well now that I have the plan put out I can start to work on splitting apart, I wonder if I should leave the little love between Splendid and Stripes, hmm Ill have to think on that, them together may ruin my plan, but then again that would make them easier targets._

**A/N So they put into groups and now is the part where I set up some of the action, and lead up to the twist, and yes I have noticed this is short a few people, but dont worry the story will still be a little long once I put in the twist of the story.**

**Belize****: Well how dare you make me act so kind and deceitful, I am nothing like this in any other story, and what twist?**

**Shut up and get back to the group before something happens and you don't get to have your fun. What do you think will happen, and when will I bring up who killed Lammy and why, or the twist? Well we shall see eventually. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N For a couple chapters they will be split apart at different scenes I wonder how that will go… and a little thing I found interesting, strangely this is starting to look too planned out…**

Belize, Luna, Starla, Giggles, and Flaky all made it to their section of the forest each step they took they felt confident nothing bad was going to happen to them. Belize was ahead of the group getting them to the location, but started to think how he can make his plan effective.

Belize turned around and saw Flaky was missing from the group, "Eh, wait here Ill go get her." Belize started to walk down the path the group was going down and saw Flaky just sitting still and looking at a tree. "Hey Flaky what's the matter?" Flaky then turned her head completely to the side without moving her body.

"I'm fine just thinking about something." Was all that was said, but Belize was trying to figure out how she turned her head a perfect ninety degree turn and not have anything else turn or even pull towards the direction. "Well the group is up ahead and they were a little worried about you." Belize started to walk close to Flaky, but she just took off running into the forest. "Wait Flaky what's going on?" Belize lost sight of Flaky.

_Wow what the hell has gotten into her, and how did she turn her head like that? _Whatever I_ need to get back to the group and get Luna to help me set the traps._

Belize went back up the trail and caught back up to Starla, Giggles, and Luna. "Where's Flaky?" Giggles said while looking around the forest, which seemed to get darker when ever Belize was near. "I, I actually don't know, I saw her just standing on the path then she turned her head said she was fine then ran off into the forest." Everyone was just staring at Belize.

"We better go help her." Starla said as she pulled out one of her shotguns and started getting it prepared like she was heading to war. Belize walked over to her, "Oh yea I almost forgot to give you this." Belize pulled out a twelve inch knife and put it in Starla's hands.

"Well we cant all just go and look for her, I mean really, you said it yourself Belize, about the deep forest. I rather stay on the trail, than risk getting cuts from trees." Belize sighed, "Ok sorry Luna, but you can stay with Giggles for now, and we can set up the traps later." Luna was a little disappointed.

Belize and Starla went back down the trail. "Okay so where did Flaky run off too?" Belize pointed the direction he saw her run. They started following the little trail she left behind, but they did it with great caution.

* * *

Stripes and Splendid were holding hands as they were walking down the trail, Shifty and Mime were behind them and were just talking about things, well Shifty was doing all the talking. Mime was just trying to sign language most things, but Shifty couldn't understand them that much.

"So Mime..." Shifty turned his head and didn't see the purple deer any where. "M-Mime… Where did you go?" Shifty started to look around in circles and then noticed he was completely alone with no one around him. "Hello where did everyone go?" Shifty then started to walk down the trail hoping to catch back up with someone.

Shifty started to worry a little and started to walk faster, and then he started to hear crunching sounds of twigs snapping and dried leaves being crushed. "W-who's out there?" Shifty was starting to get worried, he ran as fast as he could down the trail

Shifty then slowed down as he saw a red figure he recognized as Flaky, she ran right into him. After both of them got up Shifty noticed something wasn't right about the red porcupine, she had light gold eyes and they shown she was strong and confident nothing like she ever was before.

"Hey there Flaky, what are you running from?" Flaky looked at him, "Oh h-hey Shifty I just, umm, g-got lost from my g-group, I couldn't find them any where." Shifty felt a little sorry for Flaky, but he still felt something was not right. "Its okay I got lost from my group too. Belize is probably looking for you by now." Flaky then started to look a little different.

Flaky pulled out the quill she had earlier that she used as a knife about to cut apart Giggles, and pointed it to Shifty, "Give me the hat and you won't be severely hurt." Shifty was shocked from the sudden irrational change Flaky had done. "Shifty where are you?" a voice was heard from the distance, Shifty used it and tried to run to the direction he heard it.

Shifty ran as fast as he could, he turned around and noticed Flaky was missing, with little to no trace that she was there. "Hey guys I found him" Stripes said as she started to come out from behind a tree, Splendid and Mime also come out from the trees and the all went over to Shifty.

"What happened to you Shifty? One minute you were talking to Mime, the next you were gone." Shifty was a little relieved that they found him, "I- I don't know myself I was just talking to Mime and next thing I know all of you were gone, and then Flaky came out of no where and she seemed different…"

Stripes, Splendid and Mime was looking at the raccoon like he has lost it, but then again, it is unnatural for Shifty to be afraid of something unless it actually happened."Well whatever we are near the place Belize has given us, to practice hunting a little" Stripes and Splendid said at the same time.

* * *

Scar, Bailey, Tyrell, Mole, and Lifty were heading towards a mountainous area that Belize said they could probably handle, Scar had out his semiautomatic combat rifle he had when he was in the tiger army.

Bailey and Tyrell were walking near the back of the group, looking around trying to find something to do since they haven't been able to find anything to hunt since this whole thing started.

Lifty and Mole was just having a conversation about how Mole went blind, and not long after the conversation ended Lifty was talking about how he and his brother turned to schemes for a living.

Everyone was minding their own business until Flaky busted out of the trees and ran into Scar who nearly shot her from the surprise ambush. "Flaky what's going on, I almost just shot you." Flaky was a little teary eyed "I-I got separated from my group, I ran into Shifty and he called me h-hurtful names, and in-insulted me, then I saw Belize shoot a his crossbow at Petunia, who was just minding her own business sitting on a rock."

The entire group was shocked at what Flaky just told them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa Belize shot Petunia with the crossbow?" Scar said as he was trying to piece together what happened.

"Yes she was sitting there he said to her, she and e-everyone else was going to d-die." Everyone was starting to get suspicious and was thinking about it, they haven't seen any wild game in the forest, so Belize must have lied to them. "Wait a minute that means Belize is separating us to kill us, we better get back to the whole group and warn everyone." Scar said, "Flaky we need you too…" Scar looked up and Flaky was no where to be seen, _strange she disappeared, whatever I need to warn everyone._

The whole group was running as fast as they could to Stripe's group to tell them what has happened and what they learned, but they had to hurry before Belize made his move.

Mole wasn't paying much attention and lost the trail of voices he was following, but he started to hear more that was coming from deeper in the forest, "Well I wonder if our operative has given the two groups a message to make them all suspicious of no one, but Belize." Then he heard the two voices laugh and then a female's voice "Yes I'm sure she did a great job, spreading information, I can now finally get back at the little punk for ruining my cousins life, just coming to town."

Mole back away as slowly as he could but hit a tree and made a loud enough noise that the ones making the voices looked at him and saw him, they looked hard at him as he was still slowly backing away thinking that he didn't make a loud enough noise to be captured. They noticed he was blind.

The female laughed a little and then got another to help her carry out a little plan, she grabbed Belize's machete and slowly walked up to Mole and made a little clearing her throat sound and that's when Mole realized he was spotted. "I- I didn't see anything."

He said trying to get them to release him, the female just responded "That's not why were worried, its what you heard we are keeping silence." She then slammed the machete through the moles chest cutting through his heart, the female then figured use the corpse as a little buffer shield to keep the suspicion on Belize.

After several minutes the mole was chopped into little pieces and the female found Giggles and Luna alone sitting and talking about how creepy it is in the woods, the female grabbed the weapons back and put the bloody machete in it and a few pieces of the moles flesh in it too.

_Now that all the suspicion is going to be on Belize, I can finally get to have my fun and Belize would be labeled as the one that killed mostly everyone, it all depends if they kill him when I intend on them to._

**A/N Wow I do pretty good with split scenes, and who is this mystery character that wants revenge on Belize and ruin his reputation.**

**Belize****: What how dare you make someone ruin my reputation.**

**Don't worry depending on how the flow goes you may actually live and keep reputation intact.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story, and I'm sure a few of you are thinking am I planning this out, well I'm not I'm sort of going with reactions of things in a way, if its too much OOC for your OC then let me know. If not enjoy chapter 6 and this gets a little wierd...**

Belize and Starla was going through the forest following where Flaky went, then they ran into the second group. "Hey guys, have you seen Flaky, she ran off from the group into the forest, we want to know what's wrong with her." Starla said and then she noticed Stripes was sort of blushing while Splendid moved a little closer to her.

"Good luck with that, just make sure you don't take her hat…" Starla said looking at Splendid. Splendid just gave a 'Shut up' glare at Starla who just went over to Shifty and started to ask him questions, about Flaky.

Shifty answered the questions and while everyone else was busy walked over to Mime who was the only one that he could target without the others getting suspicious, so he talked Mime into going deeper in the forest with him, but Mime was a little suspicious to why.

Belize was getting a little annoyed a calm approach wasn't working so he pulled out a seven inch knife and grabbed Mime and started to drag him as silently as he could, because of Splendid and stripes high sense of alertness and hearing.

Belize was lucky they were still busy talking as he pushed the purple deer deeper into the forest away from the group. Once Belize got far enough from the group with Mime he stopped and pushed him down.

"Look Mime, there's something not right going on here." Mime was looking at Belize and started to think about running. "Flaky doesn't seem right. Some reason she disappeared and she's completely different. We need to find her, I have a strange feeling that she has said something." Mime was looking around and thought he saw Flaky in the distance.

Mime started trying to point the direction he saw Flaky, but Belize wasn't paying much attention, Belize was looking around behind him trying to calculate how far they are from the other group, and Mime was jumping around and trying to do anything to get Belize's attention.

Mime finally had the idea to use one of his juggling balls and through it at Belize and hit him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?" Mime started to frantically point where he saw Flaky. Belize was about to turn around, but was hit in the back of the head with a branch.

Mime was looking at who would do such a thing and saw it was Flaky, Mime started to feel some relief, but then he focused on what Belize said about Flaky being different, but his mind was telling him that Flaky wasn't too far different then he has seen her until he looked at her eyes and saw that they were outlined bright red, but the inside of them looked like flames was growing, in her eyes.

Flaky took one of Belize's gloves and put it on, grabbed the knife Belize was still holding, she then picked it up and started to walk over to Mime who was backing away slowly, Flaky also then grabbed a mask she made that looked like Belize and then was right next to mime.

Before Mime could run Flaky stabbed him through his face and cut out Mime's tongue then pushed him to the ground making his head hit a rock and split his skull, Flaky then dropped the knife on Mime's heart and went back over to Belize and took off the glove and put it back on Belize and left the knife beside Belize.

Several minutes later Belize finally woke up and saw the bloody knife next to him, but Mime was missing, Belize started to get up, but was all wobbly and couldn't balance too well, it took him five minutes to get full focus and able to stand.

Scar, Bailey, Tyrell, and Lifty was searching around for Mole who they were shocked they didn't notice go missing. Everyone was silent and then figured what Flaky said was true, Belize was taking them all on. "We have to take him down before he gets us" Scar said in a forceful and stern voice. Everyone else nodded, "He will not take the coconut juice I have, this I will make sure of." Tyrell said as he had was holding a coconut he found on the ground. Everyone was just looking at him confused.

"What?" Tyrell said just looking at everyone staring at him. They then heard a scream coming from in the forest, but something wasn't right about it. The scream sounded dark and ominous. Everyone just sat a little petrified by the scream, after it was over the group looked at each other and then figured to go investigate what that was.

Scar and Lifty were the only two that mostly believed what Flaky has said, but Bailey and Tyrell wasn't too sure, Tyrell because he's mostly focused on something else, and then starts to plan jokes, while Bailey wasn't as judgmental without facts.

"Wait where is Mole?" Tyrell said while remembering he was in one of the larger groups. They looked around and all of them came to the conclusion something happened to him, but they don't know for sure.

The group started to run as fast as they could down the trail, trying to get back with the other groups and try to foil the plan that Belize has, they finally arrived with the second group and noticed that the other groups were together already and talking.

"What's going on here?" Scar said as he got in closer, "We are trying to figure out what is wrong with Flaky." Stripes said, "Shifty told me she tried to mug his hat, but we called for him and he escaped before she could do anything." Everyone was a little shocked about that. "Well we ran into Flaky, and she was crying and telling us that Belize called us here to hunt us, and she also said that Petunia was dead, and she saw Belize do it."

Everyone was looking around, and noticed Belize wasn't around, and they also noticed that Mime, Luna, and Giggles weren't around. "Luna and Giggles are somewhere up the trail, me and Belize were trying to follow Flaky, and Giggles didn't want to follow her."

Everyone hear rustling from the bushes and each pulled out all their weapons and took aim, Belize wobbled out of the bushes but realized he had the bloody knife on him so he dropped it before anyone else noticed it. Everyone, but Scar and Lifty lowered their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what the hell is going on here?" Belize said a little disorientated in his speech (sounded like oa oa oa at he ell s in n re) "We know your plan Belize, you might as well give up were going home." Lifty said. Belize then fell to the ground got back up and walked over to his weapon pack which had a small compartment for a medical pack and started to give himself first aid the best he could. "Well then? What was my plan? Someone hit me upside the head with something and I can't remember how the hell I got into the woods." Belize said trying to act like he lost most his memory, but he knows what happened up until he got knocked out.

Scar was a little hesitant in lowering his weapon, but noticed a figure in the deeper woods, he couldn't tell who it was from where he was standing, but who ever it was they were tall.

Giggles and Luna were sitting on a rock waiting for Belize and Starla to come back, but it was getting later and later so they decided to set up a mini camp just to survive as long as they can instead of sitting on rocks and waiting all day without eating.

"So Luna, I was wondering why did you come on a hunt, you look like you have a busy life style and couldn't really be bothered to do something relaxing." Luna was just sitting there and looked up to the sky, she noticed it was going to be close to a full moon that night, but nothing happens as much.

"Well I just wanted to get away from someone for a little while, they have a tendency to be a little cruel in how they talk, sometimes and well I just needed a break from it." They were enjoying the little talk moment then they heard the crunching of leaves behind them and thought Belize and Starla was coming back, but they heard something that they were not expecting.

_Der Wind in der Winternacht_

_ Ein Hauch von niedrigen blendendes Licht_

_ Wir sind ein und alle die gleiche_

_ Sie werden das, was wir dadurch werden._

"Wh-what's going on?" Giggles said, but she noticed that Luna was sitting perfectly still and smiling, but not moving anything like she was frozen in time. Giggles got up and kept hearing the voice over and over, getting freaked out as she didn't know what they were saying.

Suddenly Giggles spun around a few times and then she noticed Luna was missing, "Okay is this some sort of trick?" She started to try and sound more confident to see how everything would react, but nothing changed the voice just started to turn darker and darker each time it said it through. Then Giggles mind went blank, she couldn't see or hear the voices.

"What's going on here?" Giggles said trying to open her eyes after a minute she finally opened them and saw she wasn't in the forest any more, she was in a different world where rainbows and unicorns lived, she was shocked she woke up there, she hasn't had anything like this happen since she was younger and not so dramatic.

"Giggles" a unicorn said, Giggles looked over at it and started to feel happy, "I am your humble servant here to guide you to your destiny." The unicorn bowed and Giggles got on its back. The unicorn was flying for several minutes until Giggles started to finally drop her defense, the second she did, everything turned from kind and beautiful to dark and evil.

"Whoa, where did the magical land go?" She looked down at the ground and saw everyone from town was being whipped by demonic figures and flames was every where, she looked down and saw the wheel of punishment which all involved nothing but death in horrible ways, the unicorn was still the same once he stopped at the wheel he transformed into a demonic form and spun the wheel.

"This is the land of Dread, where you will stay and suffer for all eternity." The wheel stopped on 'Ripped to shreds slowly' Giggles just made a gulping sound as dark shadows surrounded her and strapped her down to a table.

"Okay so this is how we do this one, since its slow and painful, we like to give people a little chance to answer questions and plead for mercy, so what will your choice be?" the demon said as he grabbed a dull blade.

Giggles just sat there silently looking around everywhere. "So answering questions, it will be then." Giggles was somewhat relieved she didn't have to beg, but was still not fond of the idea being tortured.

The demon started to use the dull knife blade and started to slowly push it in Giggles head from the top of her eyeball. "First question, and this is a little answers effect the pain level. Do you understand?" Giggles just sat there and finally said "Yes" the demon did a sharp cut down the side of her head, horizontally to behind the ear. Giggles screamed in pain as she was there. Every time she answered a question she always felt a heavy pain.

Luna was looking at Giggles trying to figure out what is wrong with her, Luna and Giggles was just sitting there talking then all of a sudden Giggles started to act insane and Luna couldn't handle it much she just went off into the woods alone following the trail she picked up off of Belize and Starla.

After traveling a little distance she found the groups and Belize arguing about things and she just went over to them and started trying to get caught up on all that has happened. Belize then looked into the forest and saw the same shadow figure, which Scar did. Unbeknown to everyone else, that while Luna left Giggles alone she was being cut apart piece by piece by a shadow figure that was using one of Belize's favorite knives.

******A/N Well that was a strange read, I don't know what happened… But I get a little stumped with writers block and then all of a sudden I started writing what happened in a day dream… Sad, but added a little twist to the story, so Giggles is now dead and everyone is trying to figure out who has done what. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N wow the last chapter was probably going to be the strangest, but this one will more than likely be the longest, but we shall seen and now is when most the questions from other chapters are answered.**

Everyone was still arguing a bit and then suddenly Belize was a bit annoyed with the constant arguing found an old air horn can and used it to shut everyone up. After Belize did that everyone was rubbing their ears and trying to get rid of an annoying ringing.

After a few minutes when the ringing stopped Belize was giving orders to people, and told them how they will be telling their stories so everyone can get the story straight. "Okay, okay now, who here has seen Flaky?" Belize, Shifty, and all of Scars group raised their hands, "okay Shifty you go first, no one else is to say a single word until he finished what he has to say."

Shifty started out his story and everyone was listening, "Well Flaky ran out of the bushes and crashed into me she was all sad and everything, I was going to help her, but I realized I was all alone and she went from sad and scared, to evil; she grabbed her quill she threatened Giggles with and told me to give her my hat or die." Everyone was looking around at each other. "Wait, where is Giggles and Flaky?" Starla said, Luna came up and told them Giggles was going insane and she couldn't stand to see that, Belize then had a strange feeling.

"Well we better go see what the matter with her is," Belize said and started to walk, "Hey wait a minute, what about our little stories of what Flaky said to us?" Scar said Belize nodded "Ah right, yes we will deal with searching for Giggles, and Flaky after we get what happened straight. So then Scar your say on what happened when you encountered her." Scar was thinking about what was said "Well she came out of the bushes crying saying you were after her and that you shot Petunia with the crossbow…" Belize started to look a little worried.

Stripes noticed Belize's expression, "Wait you killed Petunia?" Everyone was staring at Belize now, but he was trying to think of something to say, "N-no I didn't actually, I was going after Tyrell to get him back to the group remember." Everyone remembers seeing Belize go after Tyrell, but then again they never asked Flaky what time it was she saw that, nor did she tell them.

Starla saw this discrepancy in Belize's story, "Wait how do you know what time Petunia was killed?" Lifty nodded his head "Yeah she never told us when she said you shot her." Belize was started to get a little more nervous now that he just realized he ruined his fun, but then again there's always ways to make things more fun.

Belize just shook his head, "I didn't kill Petunia, and I'm sticking with that, because of several things most of you have failed to notice apparently." "Oh and what's that?" Stripes said. Belize smiled and then went on the proofs he had that he didn't kill Petunia, "Well for one no one knows the exact time Petunia was killed, but apparently me and Flaky… As by what all of you are saying… but lets see the only times I was separated from the group was when I went to make sure Tyrell didn't get himself killed, other than that I was with someone in a group, and didn't get separated." Everyone started to sigh as what Belize said was true.

Belize smiled, because he knew that he got away with the killing and now there's not so much heat on his plan again, he needs to take down a few of the smarter ones in the group, but he doesn't think it will be easy now that he told them he was never alone with anyone, but Mime and Tyrell, at least to the group, who still don't know what happened to Disco Bear.

Suddenly there was a scream in the forest again, but this time it sounded feminine. Everyone figured it was Giggles so they all ran down the trail Belize and his group was going and they saw Giggles just standing in the middle of the trail like nothing wrong.

Luna walked over to Giggles,"Giggles, are you okay?" the figure didn't respond everyone slowly started walking over to the figure, and as they got closer they started to notice the sticks holding the body together, everyone was starting to feel sick that they saw a dismembered body put together like a scarecrow in the middle of a trail.

Belize was starting to get more worried again, "What the hell is going on here?" everyone looked at him and back at Giggles and saw it couldn't have been Belize because they were all arguing before Luna came to them.

Stripes and Splendid noticed this and they both jumped to the same conclusion, "Luna, probably did this." Half the group looked at Splendid and Stripes and the other half looked at Luna. "What? I didn't do this. I saw her going crazy and then I went down the trail and caught the scent of Belize and Starla and followed them to where you were. She was alive and insane when I left her."

Belize was getting a little frustrated "Damn you, creatures in this forest, I will now make sure you all suffer." Everyone gave a little shocked stare at Belize and Belize noticed this he started to look at the group, every just turned their heads and started to whistle, everyone that didn't know how to whistle just hummed like they were in their own little world…

Flaky was slowly walking around the forest alone and afraid she didn't know what happened she just knows she arrived to Belize's house before they went into the forest the next thing she knows was, she was inside a dungeon and locked up to chains.

After blacking out a few times from her scared paranoia she awoke in the middle of the forest and didn't know where she was she screamed as loud as she could, but then her voice went dry, she tried talking, but she couldn't make a sound.

Then she started thinking to herself, _Wait I still have the location of where they meet, I can just go there and they will help me. _Flaky smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and went to the site. After a few minutes of traveling she saw the camp was there, but there was no one there, she then had an idea look in the personal bags and see if anyone had notes of where they went.

Flaky found Belize's weapon bag and looked inside and saw all the bloody weapons and the pieces of flesh, Flaky felt sick she ran over to the side of the forest and started throwing up, then she heard voices. She was worried, but then she figured why not it would be better with someone then on her own, so she went to where she heard the voices. She saw two figures and started to notice the types of animals they are, she moved in a little closer and saw a blue moose and a neon green Squirrel, she noticed who they were she was about to say hello to them, but her voice was still dry, so she started getting closer, but then stopped when they started talking again.

"Okay so what was her exact plan? We are to kill who and how many until they figure it was Belize, then what?" the blue moose said, "Lumpy you are an idiot, you know what, forget it you are not a necessity to the plan any more." The neon green squirrel grabbed a stick and slammed it into Lumpy's eye and then pulled out a small blade that he found which was one that Luna has dropped and never noticed. And proceeded to cut open the blue moose and then carved into his flesh a crude writing that spelled out Luna.

Flaky was shocked at this she sat still and didn't move, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. After the neon green squirrel finished with Lumpy, he drug the body over to the campsite and left him in the middle of the open field, expecting the group to arrive shortly.

Flaky heard his plan and stayed still and decided to wait for everyone to get back, then she would come out and get help, and tell them all that has happened to her.

Nearly an hour goes by and the group finally gets back to the campsite, "… That is why I can't go back to Cleveland again." Splendid said to Stripes telling her how he was banned from going to Cleveland ever again. She sort of laughed about it. Then suddenly she saw the blue moose and yelled for everyone to stop.

Everyone stopped walking and was looking at Stripes trying to figure out what happened, but then they get a sudden smell of death in the air and they saw a blue moose sitting on the ground. Bailey was the only one that didn't look to shocked he was busy drawing various things he saw in the area, and made everything look nicer and not so dark.

Everyone was sitting trying to figure out what happened, Bailey was the first to notice the scratch mark on Lumpy's body but want to get a different perspective area, he started to walk around the edge of the open clearing, and found a good spot that he could read the scratch, he drew out what it said, but then he felt a sharp object hit his back, he turned around fast and there was nothing there but a bottle of Whiskey Bailey was happy that he finally got to get a drink of booze.

He started to drink the bottle down, he wanted the booze so bad that he didn't notice the bottle was quite big to be an original whiskey bottle, but he didn't care, he kept drinking more and more until the bottle was empty, Bailey then sat there and looked around nothing happened, he was a little worried, he drunk enough booze to get drunk, but nothing was happening to him, he liked that, but then he tried to walk, but couldn't he looked down and saw he had gain about twenty pounds of liquid and couldn't move to easily.

Bailey then started to get a familiar taste in his mouth, it wasn't booze like it was labeled, but carbonated soda, he felt bad, that he never got a drink of his favorite drink, but then felt a little rumbling in his stomach then he felt someone pull him into the forest and started pushing him around, stirring up the carbonated drink inside of Bailey and then after a final kick the figure that pulled Bailey into the forest prodded Bailey with a short blade that was used to kill Lumpy and the figure kept poking Bailey and then backed away fast as he could then threw the knife and popped Bailey into a minor explosion.

Everyone turned around and saw the insides of someone flying at them and a small crater in the forest, "What the hell was that?" then they noticed that Bailey was missing and everyone started to get a little worried, because everyone was all together and no one saw that coming.

Then Flaky came out of the bushes and tried to talk but before she could say anything Belize shot her with .44 revolver, Splendid used his laser eye and shot Flaky, and Stripes pulled out her large Swiss army knife and through it, all the shots went right into and through Flaky's heart.

Everyone sat there shocked and the three that killed Flaky, didn't show much of an expression change until they realized who it was they killed and then got a 'Damn it we needed information from her' idea in their heads and then they felt a little bad about it.

"Damn it this was supposed to be something fun and help me get into a good hunting mood again, but no it turned into a paranoid survival game, well I think that's better than nothing, I guess." Everyone just looked at Belize and all gave him a death glare, Belize realized he said that out loud.

Belize started to walk over to his weapons bag, but Scar and Stripes stopped him, "No you are not getting any where near that bag, what the hell is wrong with you, pulling us out here to kill us, you are sick and twisted." Scar said Stripes just nodded with him, Belize finally fed up with this, "Okay yeah you know what I brought you all out here to hunt you, big whoop, I want my happiness back, and hunting intelligent game is the most fun I have ever had, and you had to ruin it." Belize then slammed his hands over his mouth as he just realized he admitted to killing a few of them.

"But most these deaths I didn't cause, I mean really the only ones I killed was Disco Bear, Flaky and Petunia. I was going to kill Tyrell, but I wanted him to be near the last, you know why?" Everyone was looking at him with shock, but Tyrell who was following another shadow in the forest. "Because he's… Not here." Every one was looking around and noticed that Tyrell wasn't here.

Luna picked up Tyrell's scent and started to follow it along with Stripes, Splendid, and Starla. Everyone else was standing around Belize trying to make sure he will get punished for what he done.

Scar went over to the weapon bag and opened it up and saw the carnage inside the bag. "What the…. Ugh that is disgusting." Lifty grabbed Belize and pushed him over to the weapons bag, and all of them looked inside it at the flesh and blood in the bag. Belize was the only one not feeling very sick about that, he started to slowly walk over to the forest once he got to the edge of the open field he was pulled down into the bushes and had a sock stuffed in his mouth and a bag placed over his head.

"The boss wants to have a word with you; if you don't obey you will die." Belize tried to nod, but then was punched in the head a few times and was knocked out.

Stripes, Splendid, Starla, and Luna was hot on the trail of following Tyrell they noticed whatever he was following was trying to drag him deep into the darkest part of the forest.

"Tyrell, where are you going?" Stripes said then Splendid then just had the idea to start just tearing out the trees and clearing a path.

Splendid ripped apart many of the trees and everyone else finally start to catch up to Tyrell. They finally caught up to him and were running along side of him, "What are you doing?" Luna said Tyrell was started to get a little tired, finally started to slow down, "I… Saw… a… shadow…. was….follow… it." Tyrell said after he stopped running.

"Okay we need to get back and make sure Belize won't get away with the disappearances" Splendid told him, they were about to start walking back, but they see Scar, Shifty, and Lifty running up to them, but they noticed Belize was not with them.

After everyone started to catch their breath from running they were all making plans on how they can catch and kill Belize, now that they know what his plans are. "We need to find someone to use as bait, who wants to risk their life to get rid of the menace?" Stripes said Scar walked over saw a bush behind Shifty and hid in the bush and after everyone was talking it over Scar pushed Shifty's arm into the air, and Splendid was the first that noticed this and said "okay we have our bait."

_So they are all suspicious it is Belize after them and as long as we have Belize in our possession they will think he is the one killing them off, this plan is going off without a hitch, and I get my revenge. Ah such a beautiful night._

Belize opened his eyes and the first two figures he sees were a neon green squirrel and a light brown otter standing at the door. Belize tried to move, but pulled a chain which slid very loudly across the floor, the figures turned and called for their boss. A minute later a light blue squirrel came into the room. "Well hello there… Belize" he said in a dark voice. Belize just gave a grinning smile as he knew who the squirrel was, "Hello there… Kayser, seems you found Gin." Kayser just used hand motion and told his guards outside of the room.

**A/N Well there's most the answers done… and this is only part one of two. This is going to be a little longer then I thought, but that idea makes me happy.**

**Belize****: You lied to me you said that you would fix my reputation.**

**Don't worry it will be eventually, but it all depends on the flow, and what luck I decide to give you. Also is now when OC's start to drop, but don't worry it will be a couple and I am reopening application to a couple more that will help save the day, or all die in the process, still all depends on the flow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N In case you haven't noticed a couple things Ill lay them out for you.**

**Part one of The Hunt was the first 7 chapters this is the second part.****The reason accepting a couple OC's is well nothing is planned out and I'm actually writing A/N before I even write the story.**

**So yeah if you haven't noticed what do you think? All this unplanned and random spur of moment, now Ill finish my planned work on The Chase and compare that one chapter that took a week of planning almost and these 8 chapters.**

**Belize****: Okay don't bore them to death get on with the story.**

**Fine Enjoy.**

Belize was sitting in the room with the light blue squirrel. "So Kayser you want to talk one on one is that it?" Belize was smiling while Kayser started to walk over to him. Belize was trying to figure out what was going on, normally Kayser would be trying to explain his plan he has for Belize, about his ability to start a fire and control what it burns, but he has to be the one that starts it.

"Belize shut the hell up, I am not interested in taking your powers, at the moment, I am going to ruin your life, for well escaping my lab, making me hunt you down all the way here and going on the run, and I found Gin, who was also looking for you and Louis."

Belize looked up "Wait where is Louis, I have not seen him in a few weeks" Kayser laughed and a trick cover wall slid back and shown a monitor behind it and it was in black and white, it shown an otter sitting in a chair with something covering him, but with the screen being black and white Belize couldn't make out if it was blood, or not.

Kayser was sitting and smiling at Belize and then pulled out a walkie-talkie and said something into it Belize couldn't hear to well, not much later another otter walked into the room and pulled out a knife, the otter sitting in the chair was shaking and trying as hard as he could to get away, but the chair was bolted down and the Otter that was standing was just smiling and looking up at the camera in the room and was grinning, knowing Belize was watching what was going on.

Belize saw the standing otter say something to the one in the chair and the one in the chair looked up to the camera, Belize knew it was his luck that it was Louis, in the chair and not Russel, _Hmm so that is Louis, but it doesn't mean anything, maybe Kayser is trying to trick me, and Louis is in on this._ Kayser tried hard to read Belize's facial expression about Louis in the chair and smiled after he finally realized Belize thought it was fake, Kayser then whispered something into the walkie-talkie again, and the otter on the monitor nodded and got the knife into an aggressive position and started to stab at the otter in the chair.

Belize tried to ignore this, but he started to notice that the knife was started to get covered in something, Belize started to feel sick about what he was watching, but was trying to keep as calm as he could.

"Okay Shifty you volunteer to be the bait, that's great." Lifty said Shifty was shaking his head left and right, "I didn't volunteer something pushed my arm up, but when I turned around there was nothing there." Scar just smiled he got away with it and no one else, but him knows what happened. "Too bad we need someone to bait out Belize, he has caused us enough problems, and needs to be dealt with." Splendid said trying to act all heroic about his speech.

Stripes tried not to blush, but she knew there was a darker side to Splendid then she thought and she started to like how he was changing. Everyone heard a rustle in the bushes and all pulled out their weapons getting ready to shoot and they were shocked at what they saw, they saw someone crawling up to them, they didn't recognize them at first, but once they got a good look at the dark blue figure, they noticed it was Petunia.

In town most the other townsfolk were getting worried, that something wasn't right and their friends should have been back by now, Cuddles was a bit worried about Giggles, Flaky, Petunia, and Belize, but something was itching at his bones that something wasn't right so he called up a few people and they decided to go in and check on things.

Cuddles went up to Belize's home and waited for the folks going to search for everyone. He looked down at the watch he was wearing, when he saw a Jet black wolf with small oval glasses coming up to the house, at first he didn't recognize them, but then he remembered that it was one of Flaky's friends, but he couldn't remember his name.

"Hello there you are the first to arrive, we just have to wait for the other four to come up." Cuddles said to the wolf, "eh its cool, I can wait, plus it will give me time to work up a search plan to find everyone." The wolf said Cuddles nodded. "Okay by the way I forgot your name would you mind reminding me?" The wolf replied "Ah yes the names Cole." Cuddles nodded again and started to look down the road to see who else is coming.

Cuddles was starting to feel sad that no one else was coming, but then he saw someone else walk up the street and he also noticed that it was someone that he knew didn't like him too much, Cuddles was a little upset that He shown up, but he tried to ignore the fact, because the more people he has searching the more likely they can solve what's going on.

"Cuddles; don't think I'm coming because I'm helping you, I'm only helping Cro-marmot, by helping find Flaky and I'm also helping to find Splendid, I mean its really rare for a superhero to go missing." Cuddles just tried to ignore what the bear had said to him, and didn't want to respond because he didn't want to lesson the group and lose valuable members to help look for all the missing people.

The bear went over to Cole, but not enough that he can reach and touch him. "Cole watch out for the bear, he freezes people on contact, Cole just looked at Cuddles and the bear and shrugged and just asked the bear for his name. "The name is not important, just call me Sub, or Sub-Zero." Cole took a mental note and went back to his planning.

A few minutes later Cuddles looked down the road and was hoping someone else would show up so he can talk to someone that shares his feeling about Sub, and he had his wish, but wasn't very relieved to learn who it was. The figure got in closer he was wearing a yellow hard hat, but no hands, just little stubs. Cuddles was the first to acknowledge the presence of the new comer. "Hey there Handy how's it going?" Handy just waved his right stub and smiled at first, but then he saw Sub and started to get a little upset over the fact.

"Why the hell is freezer boy here?" Cuddles just walked over to the beaver and said "He wants to save Splendid_, so he can become just like him_." Cuddles said sarcastically he and Handy then laughed, because they knew the Sub would never get to be a superhero as long as he freezes everything he touches, heck they had a betting pool with half the town that if Sub will become anything "super" it would more then likely be a villain than a hero.

Sub overheard some of their conversation and tried hard not to shoot them with ice spears just yet, so he tried to calm back down and started to look at the house and went over to the door he knocked on it turning it to ice, which he then broke. He was shocked at what he saw, he started to back away from the house a little and fell down the steps, Handy and Cuddles laughed, but when a smell was blown in the wind to them they started to take a guess why Sub was a little freaked out, they ran as fast as they could to the door and saw Lammy on the ground, dead, but the body looks like its been there longer then the time to regenerate so they were shocked that she hasn't came back yet.

"What the hell is that, Cuddles said, and then he noticed that no one else was there, and then saw a few pieces of paper on the floor, he went in and picked up a few and saw that they were plans and journals that Belize and Lammy were writing.

_July 23,_

_Me and Belize both have got this journal and are both going to be writing in it on separate days, but we got two so we both keep what happens in this one and in ours, so like today Belize is writing in his own journal what happened, but tomorrow Belize will write down what he wants to while I go into mine and write down my own personal entry._

_Any way Today is a great day me and Belize both have started our little story together, we went together on our first hunt I didn't get anything, but Belize was an excellent shot, anything he hit was either in a vital spot that shouldn't get hit, or an instant kill._

_Once he shot Disco Bear through the neck from nearly seven hundred feet away and with a blindfold on, the sad part was he was aiming for the heart, but missed, ah the fun times, well this is taking up more space then intended so I'm going to finish it saying this little message to Belize…_

_Never give up the fun of the hunts; you have much fun with them._

Cuddles then saw another piece and went to it this one looked more recent.

August 23

I cant believe that its my turn to write in this journal, and on the time I cant really think of what to write, so I guess Ill just write my plans that Lammy has given me, I was all down and depressed and I lost my motivation to hunt, but she gave me the idea, why not hunt smarter game, that would make it interesting. Funny thing being she was correct I even tested it out on Disco Bear.

I was surprised to learn what Lammy did to get Disco Bear here, but I don't care as long as she never planned on going through with it, I mean really offering to sleep with such garbage, pfft she is lucky that I would make sure she wouldn't have to go through with that, but then again I would of gotten rid of Disco Bear for anyone. Any ways I took him to the location I am taking everyone else, The Forbidden forest, this will make it a fun little survival challenge, and I get to have fun on game that will fight back, but I need to make it more equal and fair before they know.

Cuddles was shocked when he read this and that it was a team up with Belize and Lammy he walked over to Lammy's body and kicked the head a few times Sub, Handy, and Cole went over to Cuddles and tried to drag him away, well Sub was trying to get Cuddles attention on him to make him easier to subdue.

Cole and Handy finally got Cuddles away from Lammy Cuddles just ran over to a corner in the room with the piece of paper in his hand, Cole went over to him and noticed the piece of paper, "Let me see that Cuddles." Cuddles just clenched his hands tighter and after a few seconds of thinking he finally released the piece of paper and Cole read it out loud to Sub and Handy, away from Cuddles.

All three of them was upset, but knew kicking Lammy while she is dead is not going to help anything so they, all decided to go for the psychopathic murderous asshole they ever knew. And Cuddles went outside the building and yelled to the heavens "Belize you will pay for the pain you have caused on this town, and I will be sure to be the one to do it."

The echo of Cuddles voice repeated a few times and the shadow figures lurking around the edge of the forest was talking to their boss and all of them heard that and all started to laugh, that there's no way they will let Belize explain his self of innocence.

**A/N Well that was interesting all this done in 5 straight hours of writing but a 3 day break to get over a minor sickness along with 3 hours writing a chapter for The Chase after having things planned out that's good.**

**Belize****: Hey you are not fixing my reputation in fact you just called me a psychopathic murderous asshole.**

**What you need to be more careful of what you write.**

**Belize****: Hey I'm just one of your personalities you named so you are discrediting yourself.**

**0_0 Damn your right, hmm fine Ill fix the reputation later… But whatever I'm sure when it ends your reputation is fixed and will have something unexpected happen in the end.**

**Well Review and please do read this and part one of Chapter 9 on The Chase and tell me if you can notice the difference, while at it read the whole story and review it too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Well here's another chapter hmm I wonder how this will go, I never know until I finish writing. All well this is all the fun of writing this first A/N before the story and then work the story and check how different they are.**

Stripes, Splendid, Scar, Lifty, Shifty, Tyrell, Luna, and Starla were all looking at each other and then started a plan, and since Shifty offered himself as bait, thanks to Scar, he was starting to get a little freaked out.

"No I didn't want to be the bait." Shifty said, everyone looked at him, "What you were the one to raise your hand when we said who would like to be the bait, to lead Belize into our trap." Luna said trying to get him to slip, to make sure if he offered it himself and wanted to back out or not.

Shifty just kept saying how much he didn't want to be the bait to bring out Belize, everyone just sighed, Scar was a bit upset that they didn't just go along with it, he knew if they didn't have anyone volunteer then it would more then likely be him as the bait, and he didn't want to risk his life without knowing fully well how the enemy works on planning.

He had to come up with something because now they know that Shifty didn't want to do it. "Ill do it…" They turn around, but there wasn't anyone there. "W-who was that?" Lifty said, he looked around and everyone shrugged, then a female otter came out of the bushes, every jumped and all got their weapons, but noticed she wasn't Belize and then started to calm down, but kept their weapons up.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Stripes said trying to analyze if the newcomer was a threat or not, "Oh I'm sorry I never to introduce myself, I am a natural sneaky one, I'm shocked Belize didn't ready everyone's name on the list." Everyone was looking at each other the otter was just standing there smiling, thinking _Come on take the bait, take the bait…_ trying to make sure anyone analyzing her wouldn't notice her smile was turning into a grin.

"So what do we do? I don't fully trust this otter." Stripes said to the group, then looked at the otter to make sure she wasn't sneaking close to listen in on the conversation, but the otter was still in the same spot she was earlier. "Well she offered to be the bait I say, we use that to trap Belize" Scar said a little relieved that he didn't have to be the bait again.

Everyone just looked at each other and then all of them just nodded "Fine then umm, what is your name?" Stripes said trying to sound professional, "The name is Ginarfa Poltogan, but I hate it and if any of you call me that I won't be so kind in what I do…" Gin said a little dark, but then changed it fast and started talking lightly again "…so just call me Gin.".

Everyone had all their jaws drop from the sudden mood change Gin has done right in front of them and went on talking like it never happened, and kept up a smile through the whole thing. Gin was just happy she may get her chance to infiltrate the group and sabotage some of the members and make them easier to kill, but she had a problem and that problem was all the others that were coming to save everyone.

_Ah yes the others that will catch up with them soon, I wonder how well they believe in Belize, probably too slim they couldn't really name how slim it is, to non-existent. Well this may be as Belize said, the greatest hunt in his life, interesting he's the hunter becoming the hunted._

* * *

Cole, Cuddles, Handy and Sub was trying to get over the fact of all the anger of reading the journal entry Belize made, and the small disgusted sickness of Lammy's body sitting there.

"Why would Belize kill his own lover?" Sub said trying to make sense of all going on Cole was wondering that too, but he couldn't answer it, he's never heard of Belize so he doesn't want to completely assume something, at least not without checking them out in person.

"Oh by the way I never met this Belize, do you mind describing him?" Sub was trying to remember, but he couldn't that much, he's only seen Belize around town a couple times, and was the unlucky one that kept getting killed by Sub either walking into him, or Sub is practicing making ice spears, that he can use as a chisel, just throwing the defected ones away and somehow hitting Belize either in the chest or head, even when he doesn't see Belize around he looks every where and makes sure he's alone and then throws a defected spear and it hit Belize.

"Well all I can tell, from what Flaky, Giggles, and Petunia said about him is he is a blue raccoon with a black stripe down his back, other then that he doesn't come to town much because of Sub." Cuddles said while thinking about Sub's question…

_Hmm why would Belize kill someone he loved? I would understand that if he was insane, but by what mostly everyone says he's not that insane… at least not noticeably insane._

Cole was thinking to himself, then a sudden wind started to go into the house, everyone also heard voices and wanted to go out and investigate, but they couldn't understand a few of them, or recognize who was talking.

"…see Petunia's face when she thought she saw Belize that was a close call, I can't believe that Belize made this so easy." All four of the detective like figures recognized the voice this time; they snuck a peek outside and saw a flying squirrel that looked like Splendid, but there was something different about this one, he was red instead of light blue, and he had a light blue mask instead of red.

"Oh shit, everyone be very quiet and hide now." Cuddles said and started to head towards his hiding spot, Sub and Cole was looking at his reaction trying to figure out why, but then they notice that Handy wasn't around and the two started to get a little scared, but they both controlled it the best they could and calmly found a place they could sit quietly and did what Cuddles said.

"I think I heard something." The flying squirrel said looking at the house and started walking up to it, and saw the door open. "Eh stop being paranoid, we already dealt with that secretary, so there's no one there." Another voice said, everyone recognized it as Nutty.

"Yeah I guess your right, but there can't be any harm in checking?" the squirrel got near the door and then the smell from the house swarmed him and he couldn't take it any more. "Never mind, there is nothing that can withstand that stench for that long." He grabbed the door handle and shut it so that the smell would only contain to the house.

Cole, Cuddles, Handy, and Sub all sat there tears started to fill up their eyes as the smell was starting to get worse and was starting to burn their smelling senses just like onions. After a while of standing the smell and making sure there was no one there, the four got out of their hiding spots and got back into a group.

"What the hell was Nutty doing with Splendid?" Handy said, but Cuddles was a little busy and then before anyone else could say anything, he just busted out saying "That wasn't Splendid that was his evil twin brother, Splendont." Handy just shriveled up a little but Cole and Sub just sat there and didn't know how to react, they didn't know for sure who that was he's rarely seen by their standards.

"Wait how sure are you, that the guys evil? What exactly has he done?" Cole said trying to see if he might have to be a friend or enemy to the flying squirrel, or the Nutty, if they are working together, which is sort of what it sounds like. Handy just shrugged and said

"I don't really know him that well, all I know is Splendid and him fight all the time and never work together, maybe because of different views I don't know, but they hate each other even though they are brothers."

Cuddles nodded with that, Cole started to think '_Maybe I can make friends with him, so far there's no proof his is evil, or dangerous for that matter.'_ Cuddles sort of read his relaxed idea and figured why not give them an example of one of the fights he saw between the brothers.

"Okay that wasn't a good example of how we know he's evil…" Cole looked at the yellow rabbit with a little confused look. "… Splendont kidnapped Giggles once and tied her up to explosives on top of City Hall and made a ransom for her release and a ransom for the code to deactivate the explosives…"

Cole was a little shocked by this, but Sub figured to interrupt Cuddles from his long talk.

"Wait when did this happen? I don't remember that happening." Cuddles sighed "It's because you didn't live here freezer boy." Handy said surprising Cuddles and Sub. "…Any way, he got the ransom for the deactivation code, but he backed out of his word and left with the ransom. Luckily Splendid was there and grabbed the explosives and through them into LakeMunagal which is actually near here."

Subs was imagining Splendid doing all that Cuddles said, as Sub looked up to the hero and wanted to be like him, but he needed to learn how to control his freezing ability and not freeze people every time, unless he was meaning too.

Cole was sitting and thinking in his mind. _Hmm Well that isn't a good thing to do, the Splendont will be going, down no one does evil to people and not get punished for it, and this Belize will also be another that will be punished._ Sub, Handy, Cuddles was looking at the wolf as he was doing actions while thinking that, like his hand in the air sort of fist pumping, they were sitting and laughing a little, until Cole noticed and then everyone just went silent.

The awkward silence moment only lasted a short while, as while they were standing there they failed to notice the shadow standing outside the window watching them.

_Yes, more to mess with, but I don't have time to deal with them at the moment, maybe Ill let them catch up to the group and then let them get caught up on Belize's plan and our little killing spree, that they all will believe was Belize._

* * *

The group out in the woods was looking around while standing in a circle, making sure the whole clearing was being watched from all sides, then they hear a scream from the outside of the clearing near the edge of the forest.

"What was that?" Scar, Stripes, Shifty, and Lifty said at the same time. Splendid tried to fly up, but he for some reason couldn't. "I- I can't fly… Why can't I fly?" then they all looked around and couldn't see anything then they looked in Belize's weapon bag and saw a little piece of rock in there that was a glowing green, Splendid touched it and started to feel sick and threw up in the forest. After he came back. "That Raccoon is dead the moment I see him, I will make sure of that myself." Everyone was shocked when Splendid said that.

"Why what was it?" Stripes said, but she kind of had an idea, because they were talking about their small weaknesses to each other, while they were alone and no one else was around, "Splendid, you don't have to mention it, I mean it's really simple." Scar said while looking at the glowing rock.

"The little rock is a pretty powerful level of kryptonut, but it's not common to find any where in this area." Striped was doing a little celebration dance knowing that she was correct about the Kryptonut before anyone else knew, besides Splendid.

"Well he's getting pretty dangerous I say the second we see Belize, he will be killed on the instant, but what good would that do?" Lifty said, everyone started to think of something. "Wait I know lets let Starla kill him." Starla's ears perked up the second she heard the sentence, but she wasn't paying attention to who said it. "What I get to finally kill something awesome." She gets out her 12" knife Belize gave her and the .44 revolver. "Lets get this party started." Everyone turned around and started to stare at Tyrell, "What?" was all he said, everyone was a little shocked that his random moment was actually on great timing.

* * *

Belize was sitting and witnessing the screen his best friend getting stabbed repeatedly over and over and the splattering of the blood and it pooling at the bottom of the chair. Belize was actually surprised that the otter in the chair was still alive, as he heard the screams from the walkie-talkie that Kayser had, and the otter in the room had on and pressed the button to talk to and tapped it down so she could do the deed and have Belize listen to the screams in real time.

"So Belize, are you going to be a good little raccoon and listen to my demand or are we going to have to continue torturing Louis until you lose everyone you know and love like family?" Belize just sat there shocked at what he was forced to watch and then he just fell over, if it wasn't for the binding around the chair Belize would have fell flat on his face in the room. Kayser just smiled and walked to the walkie-talkie and said something in it.

"Belize I have great news for you." Belize was still slumped in the chair that was starting to tilt with Belize's weight, nearly making it fall over. Kayser kicked him in the face and made Belize sit straight up again, but Belize still didn't show any sign of caring, or even the will to make any argument, Kayser getting annoyed by this grabbed Belize and slapped him across the face a few times.

After Kayser stopped slapping Belize across the face a few times, because he hand was starting to swell up and Belize's face was starting to swell up a bit too, and he didn't want to leave any evidence that everything going down, wasn't someone else's plan, but Belize's.

Belize still just sat there looking at the ground, not groaning in pain or even trying to rub his face with anything, he just sat there like a statue staring into nothing, but what felt like an oblivion to him.

(Inside Belize's mind)

Belize was sitting in the chair in his office just sitting there staring off at the fire, he started to get an idea he walked over to the book shelf and pulled off a book and on it he saw the book was titled _"Sense one: Feeling of the five senses"_ Belize opened it up and started to feel some pain and then he closed it and it stopped then he just walked over to the fire and through the book on the fire.

The fire in the fire place danced on and around the book, Belize was expecting pain, but when nothing happened he started to smile. _Maybe I can just through away the useless junk of life that hold people back the things that make people do stupid things. _Belize then walked over to the bookshelf again and pulled out another _"Sense two: Hearing the sounds of life."_Belize opened it up and heard the singing birds in the summer time and Lammy's voice telling him to come to his senses and stop the nonsense.

Belize ignored it, he felt bad about not listening to the one he loved, but he knew that they were using sound to bother him and he didn't want to listen to his friends die, or Kayser talk about how much he enjoys seeing Belize in great emotional pain. So Belize grabbed the book and threw it into the fire then he finally got back in control of his body again.

(Normal View)

Belize was still sitting in the chair he started to look around and noticed Kayser was bouncing up and down angry in the next to a table in the room, Belize then smiled as he just realized that he took away the feeling in his body so nothing can hurt him any more, and he got rid of his hearing so he cant hear his friends yell for his help, or the screams of pain from anyone else ever again.

Kayser saw Belize was looking around again and this time smiling, "What the hell are you smiling for? I am going to get my revenge one way or another, and once we ruin your life, we will make sure that you would want death when we are done with you."

Belize gave Kayser a confused look as he didn't hear anything the squirrel was saying. This only pushed Kayser a little over the edge on his anger. "That is it, you little piece of shit I will break your will down to nothing." Kayser then left the room that he and Belize was in then once he came back he blind folded Belize's eyes and then grabbed the chair and drug the chair all the way to the torture room they have Louis and they take off Belize's blind fold.

Belize was a bit happy, but a little sad to see Louis in the state he was in Belize just had to tell Louis something that he didn't want the others to hear so he just went and pretend like he could hear and told everyone to leave the room, everyone but Louis did. Belize looked around the room and calmed down a bit.

"Hey Louis how's it going bud? Aside from the getting abducted by the insane revenge seeking Squirrel and the one crazy otter that wants to kill you and take over your life." Louis tried to talk, but he had a sock stuffed in his mouth. Belize used his teeth and pulled the sock out as fast as he could.

"Belize, no those assholes caught you too this cant be good." Belize just nodded acting like he could understand Louis, Louis being a near brainiac figured to try tricking Belize.

"So are you gay and looking for a romantic good time with a boyfriend?" Louis said trying to say it seriously like he was telling Belize about his experience in the room." Belize was still just nodded and said, "Yes of course, but I can't believe they did that to you." Louis just pushed his head down and sighed.

Belize just realized he never told Louis that he couldn't hear or feel anything. "Okay look Louis, I wanted to tell you upfront, but I didn't want Kayser or the others to know that I actually got rid of my feeling and hearing senses." Belize smiled and Louis just looked at him confused trying to figure out how did Belize do that, he wanted to know that for the last ten years and someone who isn't as smart as him actually did it before him.

Kayser slammed the door open and rushed in and grabbed the knife that Gin was stabbing Louis with earlier and grabbed Louis by the top of the head and used the knife and sliced Louis's neck killing Louis instantly, Belize sat there frozen and a little shocked and then Kayser lifted up a white board with words on it saying, You fucking little asshole, you made me get pissed off for nothing and learned to get rid of your senses well, get rid of more of your senses I dare you… Belize was a little shocked at how small the writing was.

Belize just looked down and was angry at himself that Kayser overheard their conversation with the walkie-talkie still on talk mode inside the room. Belize just started to get a sad look on his face and a small tear started to grow and with each second get bigger and bigger until it got too big that it couldn't stay suspended and started to roll down Belize's face.

**A/N Well that's it for this story chapter its long because I figured get more of the story out of the way so that I don't have that much to work on later, School work getting harder and work afterwards yeah its exhausting and time consuming so I don't know how long until the next chapter.**

**Belize: Yeah, yeah sad story, now when are you going to fix my reputation?**

**Eh Ill fix next chapter probably as this is coming to a near close. This and The Chase will be the last stories I write for a while sorry, but busy life just cuts down my freelance writing quite a bit.**

**If you review I will try to use that to motivate on non busy times to write the story, even if I have too *Shivers* Hand write it during school on free time and then convert to computer. I may also be brainstorming a few ideas that I will work on and upload later, well until things get less Busy…**

**Flaky2.0… Over and Out For now**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N It seems I forgot to mention something, apparently my mind was working in different story lines and different times Like the times with Cole, Sub, Cuddles and Handy were the same time with Stripes, Starla, and the rest of the group, but what happened to Belize was earlier I don't know why I didn't see that before, all well now we got things somewhat back on track lets continue ( Now all three locations are caught up to actual time where they all occur at the same time.)**

Gin walked up to the group and started trying to talk to everyone, but because she wasn't accustomed to social groups she just tried the simple things she learned like going and shaking hands, but everyone didn't want to shake her hands. Most were still shocked from the sudden mood change, and Stripes kept having a suspicious feeling about her, that was tearing at her mind.

Gin felt a little relieved she didn't have to touch any of their hands, she was just attempting to, just to make herself look friendlier. _Well this group seems to be not as trusting any more, that's good and bad, but I need to make sure that I have to be extremely careful with how this goes._Gin just smiled and let her hand fall and everyone just sat there at an awkward moment just looking around trying to think of something to say, but no one knew what to say.

"Well someone has to say something; I'm not good at starting a conversation…" Gin started to say, but there was rustling in the bushes. "Okay what is it with everyone coming out of the bushes around here?" Stripes, Splendid, and Shifty said simultaneously.

It was just a little chicken that came out, it was just looking around for food until it noticed everyone looking at it, then it just started to run away. Everyone was silent and went back to just talking.

"So, any way… anyone has any questions I'll try to answer with what I know." Shifty and Stripes were the only two to attempt asking questions at least in the beginning. "How do you know Belize?" Stripes said, Gin sat there and started to think of something, that wasn't revenge oriented, and then it came to her "I know him from a friend of mine, sadly he's no longer here." Gin tried to make a tear from her eye, but it was a little hard for her, but luckily Splendid was trying to scratch an itch on his shoulder and kicked some dirt into Gin's eyes and made them teary.

Stripes was still looking at Gin suspiciously, but didn't see her as a major threat to ruin anything, but she kept a constant eye on every action Gin did. Gin took notice of this and kept up her act like she was an innocent bystander who happened to cross the group of hunters looking for someone and then offering to help them, knowing she's putting her "life" at risk.

Gin started thinking to herself._ Those damn tigers are the only threat to my plans I will have to take both down, but how can I do that alone while keeping cover._ Then the bushes rustled again "Oh come on really, another visitor." After the rustling stopped a couple shadows started to walk out into the clearing.

"Hey guys, we found them, hurry up they are in the clearing." Everyone just had their weapons pointed at the two shadows and then once they turned around and took notice of all the weapons pointed at them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa we are friends here, I think." One said. "Wait a minute, Handy is that you?" Shifty said trying to see if it was, once the shadows came into visible light, everyone just relaxed a little.

Then out of the side, two more figures jumped through and they were all relieved that everyone there wasn't kill each other worthy enemies, but Sub against Handy and Cuddles, but they are over that for now.

"Its good too finally see someone from the outside." Tyrell said going up to Cuddles and handy and forcing them into a group hug. After he finished hugging Cuddles and Handy Tyrell noticed another butterfly that was completely different that he seen from the others.

Gin was just sitting there watching the reunion and noticed that Scar and Tyrell were away from the group and figured to try and take one silently, but which one. Gin walked over to the bag that still contained the diced flesh of Mole and pulled out Belize's crossbow, and took aim Scar started to hear the trigger mechanism of the crossbow and told everyone to get down, Gin took a shot before he said it, but failed to hit her target, she quickly concealed the crossbow and got down like everyone else.

"What the hell Scar cant you see we were trying to give these guys info about what we went through?" Stripes said, but Scar just walked up to her started to stare her down a little, Stripes not the kind to step down started to give her own glare back, neither of the tigers wanted to admit defeat so they both called a truce, but then scar pointed to the tree and there was a crossbow bolt hanging from the tree.

Everyone had surprised gasps, even Gin playing like she didn't know about it. "Who was it targeting?" Lifty said, everyone looked around and tried to find any shadow in the trees "Belize, we know that was you, you better just give up now, its thirteen to one and we have war experience on our side." Scar said while looking around in circles the all the trees in the area. Stripes was looking at the trajectory of the bolts path trying to conclude where it came from and who was the target.

Tyrell getting bored of the hunting for someone that doesn't want to be found that easily just figured he wouldn't be in the area, if he was the one on the run from people he wouldn't stay any where near the scene. So Tyrell just started to follow the butterfly trying to catch it, not paying any attention that it was leading him away from the group.

Tyrell and the butterfly are a far distance from the group and then the butterfly lands once more, Tyrell got near and was about to catch it, but felt something drip on his nose, he looked up and saw Petunia's nearly decomposing corpse hanging like meat at a slaughter house. Tyrell started to feel sick about this, but then fell over a tree root sticking out of the ground.

He hit his head pretty hard against the tree it knocked him out, when Tyrell opened his eyes he was in a magical land, where he saw Toothy every where and they all wearing a shirt that said 'Tyrell is my BF back off' Tyrell got up and started to walk over to the first Toothy he saw and gave him a hug, but the second Tyrell did that the Toothy he hugged turned into a giant bee and had a large stinger.

"What the heck is going on?" then he looks around and saw that all the Toothys were staring at him and then a large wind of buzzing sound came out of no where and all their bodies just split apart in half right down the middle like a cocoon and they were all giant bees.

"Welcome to Hell Tyrell, the place where your fantasies, torment your soul for all eternity." The bee that Tyrell hugged said and then it started laughing a deep and dark laugh that sounded more bone chilling then a demonic laugh.

Tyrell opened his eyes and saw that he was in the clearing along with everyone else, "Hey guys, I just had a strange nightmare." Everyone looked at him, but Tyrell saw that they looked different, all of their eyes wasn't there and they all held parts of his body, Tyrell knew it was his because the animal body he saw them rip to shreds was that of a wolf, and Stripes was holding on of the hand paws and it had a black glove with a pink stripe.

"What is going on here?" Then he heard a laugh again Gin was walking over to him, "I do hope you enjoy the show, I do so love the Myrospecaio Resgriesho a rare butterfly that can only be found in the forbidden forest, it's a magnificent species, and it releases a toxin that makes strong hallucinations…" Gin then smiled and looked around then all of a sudden broke apart and each piece was turned into the butterfly that Tyrell was following.

Then he heard a disembodied voice of Gin continuing her little story. "….and the best part about it is, what ever happens in this hallucination happens in reality." The butterflies start to each fly over Tyrell and he was running around screaming for help trying to get the butterflies off of him, but they kept going for him and every time he smashed one two more would take its place and soon he was overcame by the butterflies that started to enter his body by cutting off a layer of flesh and inter through there, some filled up in his brain and started to scramble his thought and cut the nerves so he has no control of his body.

Tyrell realized what they were doing, but they got to the central nerve and had it cut before he could do anything and he just lied there on the ground being surrounded by the butterflies that was started to clog up blood flow and then his brain started to die off, but before any of that happened Tyrell heard a whistle and then snapped awake covered in Petunia's blood.

Tyrell got up looked around and was relieved that he was fine and it was all a dream. He ran as fast as he could back to the clearing, where everyone was still and tried to get their attention, but when he tried to talk nothing came out of his mouth then, he felt his body go numb and couldn't control it too much then he started to feel his heart racing going faster and faster, he finally let out a small yell that Luna, Stripes, and Scar heard they turned around and the second they did, Tyrell heart exploded from his chest and hit Gin in the back of the head.

Gin turned around too figure out who threw something at her head, and didn't see anyone but Tyrell covered in blood and a hole in his chest, she just smiled as she saw the butterfly he was following that landed on her shoulder she just patted it and said "Good job little fella" and then let it fly off.

"What just happened?" Cole said as he walked over to Tyrell's body and started to examine it. "Hey, hey, hey now leave the body where it is and don't disturb the evidence." Stripes said going over to Tyrell. "Hey now, I'm here to help you guys since everyone else in town is worried about you." Cole said and then started to walk away until he looked at Tyrell's eye and saw a bright silver sparkle he ran over to it and grabbed Tyrell's head and faced it upwards. Stripes ran over to him and tackled Cole.

"I told you leave it alone, and let the proper authorities such as myself to examine it." Cole just nodded, but then said "Well if I didn't do what I did, the effects wouldn't have been visible by the time you got him to your lab to see what was wrong with him. As a heart bursting out of a body like that has to be a reason." Stripes wasn't liking this newbie that was helping she was close to attacking him herself, but she needed to keep her professional look so she resisted the best she could.

_Well That could of went better, I still need to figure out how to get rid of both the tigers, but I think this wolf could be the key to making sure that I can at least get rid of the bossy one._

Belize was sitting in the chair that Kayser left him in staring at the dead body of Louis, one of Belize's best friends, after Kayser killed Louis he sent Gin out to sabotage Belize's reputation and then make them shoot him on sight, rather then listen to the story Belize can say.

Belize felt a cold blade touch the back of his wrist, he tried to turn around, but the chair wouldn't let him turn, after a few second the ropes around Belize's hands fell, Belize grabbed the knots that strapped him to the chair and started to cut into those with his claws and after finally breaking out he turned around and tried to figure out who helped him escape, but he didn't have time to figure out, he had to get to the group and try and explain things to them.

Belize left the room hid at the walls near the shadows so no one could spot him that easily, he was looking at the paths of the guards so he would know the exit, but it wasn't looking that good, he would follow a guard and he only made circles in the lab, but when he followed another he would then switch spots with the guard before and take the circles, Belize followed the one that just left that spot, but when he found them again, they were making a circle count again.

Belize was getting frustrated with all the things going on that he just grabbed one of the guards, but unbeknown to him he grabbed a female guard he snapped her neck and took her clothes without looking at who he killed, but once he put everything on it was feeling tight in places it shouldn't be, but Belize ignored it and started to just walk around and ask the other guards for directions, but they all thought he was a women.

Belize couldn't figure out how they could tell each other apart, but he acted like a female guard the best he could until he got directions out of the little hidden facility, after talking to thirty-seven guards Belize finally got the full path to get out of the place, Belize went through the four floors of the bottom area then took the stairs up two floors and then an elevator back down five floors and then down a corridor and then finally up the stairs and out into the public area.

_Thank God I finally got out of that damn place, but I want to know who the hell helped free me. Whatever I need to get back onto friendly terms with everyone before Kayser has my reputation ruined and getting it to where everyone wants to kill me._

Belize then took a look at where he was he wasn't familiar with this place so once he got out he got out of the guard clothes and started walking around the nearest town he was in for a map and where he was.

He looks around at all the buildings, most look familiar, but he doesn't really remember, until he heard someone yell his name from behind him. "What are you doing here Belize?" Belize looked at the figure that said it, and then looked hard at a blood red female chipmunk standing around him.

"Michelle what the hell, damn it I have to get out of here again?" Michelle looked at Belize and then realized she forgot to tell him, "No silly we are not there, you're in my home town Vestarity, that reminds me what are you doing here?" Belize sighed and then looked at Michelle, "Well I was hunting around, and well Kayser…" Before Belize could finish Michelle handed him a map. "Say no more Sweetie, he has been through here many times and messing with the town, if he's here then that must mean something big going on."

Belize nodded and then looked at the map, Michelle pointed to a small spot in the corner, this was the location they are at now, then she proceeded to tell Belize all the trails he would have to take to get past all of Kayser's goons, then she told him how to get out of town without being seen.

"Thank you Michelle, I will make sure to help you take down Kayser and free this town, as soon as I can." Michelle nodded and pushed Belize in the direction he was supposed to go. Belize started to make his run to the directions he was told specifically to go.

After He got out of sight of Michelle, she pulled up a walkie-talkie "Sir he is out and free, you better hurry before we lose the best opportunity we have, to stopping Kayser."

Then the walkie-talkie crackled a little and the voice on the other side of it got muffled quite a bit, but was still some what audible. Michelle was the only one that could hear it, "Okay sir, I will do as you say, but don't expect me not to kill him if the pay doesn't go through." Then she smashed the walkie-talkie and walked over to the clothes she saw Belize take off and grabbed it and used a vacuum and pulled out all the fur in the clothes, to eradicate any evidence Belize was in the uniform.

Cole and Stripes were still arguing over who had the authoritive right to determine the death of Tyrell, and who can figure out the fastest, "Okay well try this then, I will use my methods as an official police detective, and you can do your way, to figure out what happened, who ever learned it first and has proof without, desecrating the evidence, is the better detective." Stripes said to Cole, after she was finally getting tired, of the argument, Cole just nodded, and Stripes finally let him get up.

Everyone was just looking at the two, Shifty and Lifty were watching close to see if a fight would break out, and then they would get a little wager pool started and take the money while everyone else was focused on the fight, but it didn't get to that point and they did show that they were disappointed.

"Shifty, really do you think I would fight someone for real?" Stripes said while walking over to Shifty, he just started to sweat a little and looked like he was guilty of something, but Stripes just stopped before getting to him, and then she whispered "Next time, just start the bet before then, and I get 80% of the pot." She then slowly moved away from Shifty and gave him an 'I'm watching you' stare.

"Okay, okay now come on, we need to figure out what happened to Tyrell, and where Belize is." Scar said, trying to get everyone back on track, try to keep his cool, from everyone getting over paranoid that their next and wanted to just get back to any place that is safer then nothing but surrounded woods.

"Yea guys the tiger is correct, Stripes and I will have our little competition while everyone else search for Belize." Stripes was a little annoyed at this because she was leading them before Cole ever shown up.

Cole then saw Starla in the back of the group thinking she has heard something, he decided the little competition can wait, so he went over to Starla and tried to start a conversation. "Hey there cutie, someone actually convinced you to come in on this hunt?" Starla looked at the wolf and then quickly looked away, but in doing so she done it like she was embarrassed to see him, but she wasn't, she just didn't want him calling her anything, but her name.

"Well you know, I just can't say no to a friend, and well they said we would be killing things and I have not used my shotguns on anyone in a while so I figured, would be better then nothing." Cole smirked a little thinking she was just hiding her feeling for him. "Well I will most likely be winning the little competition with that orange tiger, whatever her name is…" Cole stopped thinking Starla was going to correct him, but she didn't and the moment became silent. "Okay I thought you would have gotten the hint, I threw at you, and I wanted you to tell me her name." Starla looked at him, "Oh that's why you stopped talking okay, her names Stripes and I think she's already taken."

Cole just laughed a little, it's not her I want my precious. He then got in close to Starla and Starla pulled away from him. Cole then got in close again and quickly gave Starla a little peck on the cheek and then backed away from her and gave her personal space back, Starla was there not moving a little shocked from what just happened, then Cole walked away to get back to the competition he has with Stripes. Starla just slapped herself in the face and ran off into the forest looking for a water source to wash 'The stain of ignorance' from her face.

Sub was sitting near the forest a little out of sight and was watching the whole scene, so Starla loves Cole, that is quite interesting, Sub then looked around the forest, because he heard rustling coming from behind him he had an ice ball in his hand he made, and made it sharp, and got prepared to throw it at whatever was there, but he froze in place and dropped the ball. When the ball hit the ground it shattered and made a loud noise that grabbed everyone's attention.

Everyone froze looking at a figure standing in front of them that looked like Belize, but something just wasn't familiar about this figure. Sub, Cuddles, Cole, Splendid, and Stripes all made a line and got ready to attack if the strange figure attacked, but it never moved.

"Which one of you here is the one called Belize?" Everyone just looked at each other and then looked back at the figure, but it wasn't where they last saw it, when they looked around they saw the figure holding onto Lifty. "Now I ask you again, where is the one called Belize?" Stripes and Cole both took a couple of peaceful negotiating stances and tried to get as close to the figure as they could, but stopped a little from the figure holding onto Lifty.

"Look, we are trying to find, Belize ourselves, so would you mind putting our friend down?" The figure nodded and was about to put Lifty down, but Shifty came out of no where with a knife and tried to strike the figure in the head, but the figure pulled back at the last second only getting grazed by the sharp blade.

"You act peaceful and then you betray a trust, I will now make you all pay for that." He got a tighter grip on Lifty, and started to squeeze him, Lifty was started to feel the pressure come on fast he didn't have a chance to breathe in, and the second the force started to crush him, it compressed his lungs and whatever oxygen he had he lost from the squeeze.

Lifty started to struggle trying to breath, but couldn't the figure just kept squeezing him, Lifty was kind of screaming out, but everyone didn't move, for some strange reason they couldn't move and Cole tried using a dark magic spell he knows "Tenebrosi CANTAMEN: Tenebrosi anulus", but nothing happened, he tried again "Tenebrosi CANTAMEN: Tenebrosi anulus!" Again nothing happened.

Everyone was looking at Cole trying to figure out what he was doing, Shifty was the first to ask, well more of a yell "Cole, what the hell are you trying to do, and do something quick before he kills my brother." Shifty started to get his eyes full of tears, the figure saw this, but still didnt get moved by the sentimental moment.

"Why is my magic not working?" Cole said, the figure just laughed, Well, sir I am protected with the power of the guardians, it is my mission to capture this one you call Belize, alive or dead, now where is he, then I might spare this ones life." The figure said while holding Lifty up in the air, gagging starting to slow down quite a bit, near the point Lifty almost passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Shifty not wanting his brother killed just yelled out "Im Belize." The Figure looked at the raccoon and started to analyze him, "Fine then Belize, you are to come with me, and take your punishment." Shifty smiled after the figure released Lifty and dropped him on the ground, everyone else still couldn't move, but Shifty could and he ran up to Lifty as fast as he could.

"Lifty, you okay? Please be okay." Shifty lifted up Lifty's body and put his ear against Lifty's chest to listen for a heartbeat, but when he did he didnt hear anything, then he looked at Lifty and saw he had his eyes open, and he barely moved his arm trying to give Shifty a hug, but didnt have enough strength before his arm just falls to the ground.

Shifty was just standing over Lifty's corpse just standing there no emotion on his face, Shifty didnt even admit he wasnt Belize he just walked up to the figure and pulled the knife back out and again tried to stab the figure, but before he could the figured hand reached out grabbed Shifty by the throat and the knife just flew out of his hands almost hitting Luna in the head.

"Now, now, now Belize you shouldnt play with knives like that, at least not without knowing the differences between a liar and a con artist." Shifty was struck in the head with a stick and then fell over. The figure then started to come out into the brighter area of the forest where everyone could see what it was, and that it wasnt a shadow, nor was it a man like it sounded to them.

Everyones jaw dropped to the ground when they saw a golden fox with silver paws and a silver tail, she had a mark on her forhead that looked like a raccoon, but when they had a closer look at it, the raccoon looked like Belize.

"Hello everyone." The fox said like she was the nicest person in the world, everyone was still trying to move, but couldn't. "Oh Silly me I forgot to get rid of that." The fox snapped her fingers and everyone started to move around again, Shifty was still on the ground crying about Lifty, "Oh shut up, you big baby, hes fine." Shifty looked up at the fox and tried to use the stick and hit the fox.

The fox ducked and swerved around without even trying and each time Shifty tried to hit her he missed. "Okay that is it..." She snapped her fingers again and Shifty couldnt move. "Now that that is out of the way, Your friend is fine, okay? Stop trying to hit me with things." The fox said and then walked over to Lifty and tapped him on the shoulder and he started to open his eyes.

Once the fox helped Lifty up Lifty, just busted out Laughing, "Oh, wow I can not believe that was so easy, Shifty, that was payback for accusing me of stealing your toothbrush. I knew you cared for me so much, but I wanted everyone to know."

Shifty just had an embarrassed look on his face and then he got red with anger about being tricked, but then some what calmed down because he did torture Lifty quite a bit even though they found the tooth brush just fell into Shifty's Fedora after he finished a shower one day.

Luna started to sense someone else was around, but this one was moving fast she couldnt keep her eyes on it, and each time she tried to focus a sense on it, it kept dissapearing and reappearing in various places around in the forest.

She decided to go look for it and left the group and started to wonder into the forest alone, Gin took notice, but didn't want to risk having them think or know she's the new one killing everyone so she stayed and decided to play it safe, by sending her little butterfly spy and try the poison again, since they still don't know the exact cause of what happened.

Luna was walking through the forest, she knew this figure wasn't Belize, but she had a feeling that it wasn't dangerous either so she decided to go and look for it. She walks along the trail dodging all the tree roots that have grew up above ground.

She sees the figure again and then she hears something that made an eerie echo surrounding her, 'Eins, zwei, ich komme nach, drei, vier werden Sie nicht mehr wünschen fünf, sechs Schnappen Sie sich Ihre Kruzifix sieben, acht kom nicht zu spӓt neun, zehn nie wieder atmen.'. Luna just ignores it and continues walking down the trail, then it comes through the air again, but this time louder.

Luna stopped and looked around didn't see anyone around, and she has not seen the shadow in a while, but then she starts to sniff the air, and gets a familiar smell, she sniffed again, she knew whatever was around it was raccoon.

Luna got down low and hid in bushes and was looking around finding the source of the smell, but it just disappeared as soon as it came, she gets up and walks back out onto the trail and starts to turn back and follow the trail back to the group.

She started too feel a little tired from chasing nothing she sat down next to a river, she then heard that same eerie sentence going through the air again, she was starting to get worried, because she couldn't smell any creature within the area and she couldn't locate from which direction the sound was coming from.

Luna started to try and concentrate hard on the eerie voice in the wind that she didn't see the butterfly land on her head; she felt a little sting and thought it was a bee, but then she started to feel faint and her eyes drooped.

"w-what's going on here?" Luna suddenly just said out loud, then the voice said its eerie saying again, but this time she got a sense of an animal in the area, but she wasn't exactly sure why it smelled like burned flesh, until she saw a grass green otter come out of the bushes and stopped right in front of her.

"Hello there, who ever you are." Luna said trying to be polite, but the otter didn't say anything just pulled up at its head and pulled it off and then started walking towards Luna. "W-wait, what… how… when… but she couldn't figure out how to ask any of her questions.

The otter kept inching closer and closer to Luna, until it just stopped inches from Luna's face and then it said the phrase one final time before pulling out an axe and swinging it at Luna, but she was too quick for it she took a step back, but not before the axe cut off her tail and ear.

Luna then started to search for the weapon Belize has given her, but she forgot to go to him and take it before all this has happened, but she needed something to defend herself so she pulls out one of her own short blades and started to jab at the otter.

Each time she hit it the otter grunted with pain, but continued to go after her with the axe, Luna even decided that it was time she went for all or nothing so she lunged another time and stabbing the otter through the heart. She hit it hard enough that the short blade went through its body and the heart was dangling on the end of the blade.

The otter stopped moving and Luna pulled the blade out of the otter and watched as it fell to the ground, she had a victory smile on her face, but then a look of confusion, about how it could have taken off its own head and still lived, yet when stabbed through the heart died.

While she was pondering this the otter slowly got up and grabbed the axe and slowly walked up to Luna, she couldn't hear what was going on until the last second she turned her head and the axe went straight through her neck completely and cleanly separating the head from her body.

The otter then held up the wolf's head into the sky and put it on and then started to cut the fur off the wolf's dead body and started to put the fur on its own body and started to practice talking with the new head, then walked off into the woods and back to its village and told of the story how it, succeeded its mission into adult hood, and should be treated with greater respect, at the cost of an innocent life.

**A/N Well this is quite interesting I have written quite a bit, too bad the update will be a while for any more again, but not as long as I am a little less busy and I am also working on other stories, I'm going to make a one shot with each of my OC's and I hope you all enjoy them when they come out, all of them are a little long.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well here's another filler, again no main character death, but there will be death *Starts to have a creepy smile that breaks a camera* Woops all well; I guess time to start the story.**

"What the hell is a walkie-talkie doing out here?" Stripes said looking at Gin like she was plotting something, Chelsie was just staring off into nothing thinking about something, but she knew that soon Belize would return, just didn't know when.

"I don't know I just had to use the bathroom and I found it sitting on the ground." She went over to the tree and shown them where she found the walkie-talkie and then proceeded to re-enact what she had done, then Gin started to think to herself, _'Why not ruin Belize's reputation even more, just to be on the safe side.' _Then she looked around and said "Maybe it could be Belize's?" mostly everyone nodded in agreement, but Stripes, Cole, Scar, and Sub.

Chelsie just started to walk away over to the forest, but Splendid stopped her before she could get much further "Where do you think your going?" Splendid tried to say as nicely as he could, that would be considered questioning a suspect of a crime. Chelsie just sat there and smiled and said "Belize wouldn't dare hurt me. I know he still loves me."

Splendid was looking at her, and just the way Chelsie said it, Splendid started to laugh and everyone had their attention on why Splendid was laughing. Stripes was the first that walked over to them and asked what was so funny, but Chelsie started to analyze the tigress, then Chelsie took a mental note on how serious Splendid and Stripes were on dating, and was sickened when she put the two together in a dating situation.

"Well you two have fun while I go over next to the forest and throw up." Stripes noticed she was analyzing her before saying that and did not like this newcomer fox saying that about her. "Before this gets too out of hand…" A voice shocked everyone because they were all too focused on the other things going on.

"… Lifty and I are just going to leave the forest." Shifty said, looking around. "Wait, wait, wait what about everyone else? What about all those Belize killed, why are you not going to help get revenge?" Cuddles said. Lifty just gave a glare at the rabbit and said "Well, for one I been thinking about all that has happened, like Belize went to get Tyrell, yet somehow had enough time to kill Petunia, I mean really they weren't gone that long."

Everyone, but Cole, Sub, and Cuddles nodded to that statement, but they were holding onto some "Proof" that Belize was killing them. Lifty continued "Two, I have also failed to see a time when Belize has not been anything, but helpful to us." Again all, but the three nodded. "Finally, I know its not Belize because..." Before he could finish the sentence a crossbow bolt was sticking out of his neck.

Shifty was the first that ran over to Lifty and started to check to make sure it wasn't a deadly wound. "Lifty? Hey Lifty are you okay can you move?" Lifty tried to reach up to his brother, but was then hit again with another crossbow bolt and died. Shifty just looked in the direction of where the bolts came from and saw a shadow, looked above average height. "You fucking bastard I'm going to kill you." Shifty then ran as fast as he could into the forest going after the shadow he saw.

Everyone started to run after him, trying to stop him. "Shifty get back here." Splendid said while flying after him, Shifty just kept running and following the shadow. Splendid was close about to grab him, but Splendid wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed into a tree branch.

Stripes and Scar was the first to catch up with Shifty, they saw him in an opening and just standing there still. "Shifty are you an idiot?" Scar said while walking over to him, Shifty just pulled out a 9mm that he found on the ground, but never told anyone and then turned and pointed it to both the tigers.

Scar getting a little worried, and knowing that Shifty was unpredictable, he grabbed his semiautomatic tiger issue combat rifle and took aim, Stripes seeing this tried to run over to Scar and tackle him, to stop him from shooting Shifty. She managed to tackle the blue tiger just as he pulled the trigger and had a few wild shots going around.

Stripes got up and was looking around, she saw Shifty laying on the ground and walked over to him just to check if he was okay, once she got over to Shifty, he had the weapon up and pointed and then fired a shot.

Belize was starting to give up walking, he followed the map and it led him to some places he remembers, but he was running out of energy and focus to remember what was next, or which places was in what direction from HappyTreeTown. Belize then started talking out loud to himself, "What the hell is going on here, why is Gin helping Kayser and I wonder how everyone else is going…" The second Belize said that he remembered he needed to check on Lammy, he has not heard from her since the hunt started.

Belize then started to pick up the pace and started to run as fast as he could to get back to HappyTreeTown, hoping that theres still someone that can help him fight Kayser and Gin, but he knew that Gin was a sly trickster and could easily trick all of them almost no problem.

Belize ran into a sign and fell flat on his back, once Belize got up off the ground and dusted off his fur, he looked up and read the sign _Welcome to Happy Tree Town_Belize started to jump with joy and started to walk over to the resident's house that was near the center of the town.

Belize went through the town it was eerily quiet, normally there were many things going on, but then Belize remembered, he brought the crime rate down, when he offered Lifty and Shifty to come, and Mole who was normally crashing his car into public areas. Belize then sighed as he realized he took away the excitement of the town when he started this.

"Aye thar's Belize." Belize heard someone say, he was happy there was someone that knew him around, but then a little worried, if it was someone after him, or someone that was concerned, since Belize and the others been hunting for a lot longer then they thought it would take.

Belize turned around and saw a teal otter waving a hook at him, Belize relaxed a little and tried to play off like nothing happened. "Hey Russell, what's wrong?" Russell just walked up to Belize and was about to give him a high-five, Belize was about to do the same thing until he remembered the hook.

Belize put his hand down at the last second just as the hook grazed the top of his wrist. "Whoa, sorry… I don't know how I keep forgetting about me hook." Belize just looked at his hand and then back at Russell, "Don't worry about it, I should be more worried, because I even forgot." The otter and raccoon looked at each other and laughed.

"So any way, what's wrong?" Belize said again, "where is everyone else?" was all he said Belize looked around, "Well I don't know actually… I just got back into town." Belize said with ease happy that it really happened, and that he didn't have to force a lie, which he sometimes had a hard time doing when ever he was put in a heavy situational spot like that.

"Well t'en would you mind helpen me look for t'em" Belize smiled and the looked around trying to remember all that he knew was alive, but he didn't know what happened once he got out of the hidden bunker. "Of course I don't mind helping I'm sure most of them are fine." Belize said again with ease, but not as much as before. Russell noticed this, but decided that it was Belize was a little stressed.

Belize and Russell started to head up to Belize's little manor, but before they got anywhere close Russell said to Belize "Go on without me, I will be later." Belize turned around and said "What are you talking about? We are almost there." Russell didn't respond he just went down a street and then Belize saw what the street was and remembered its where Flippy lives.

_Great that asshole is joining in this wont be good, and I am sure that if Evil is involved then there wouldn't be much fun for me, unless I can keep him distracted long enough to kill him myself. _Belize then continued his little walk to his home, and picked up his pace again, as he still have not heard anything from Lammy, and he wanted to give her a gift for helping him.

Belize made it to the door and stared to get a disgusted feeling, he then saw that someone left ice marks around the outside of the door, that he noticed melted and soaked into the wooden frame. Belize started to think how there could have been ice in the warm days of Fall, before the cold front comes through, but then Belize touched the knob and froze after he turned it and had the door open just a couple of inches.

Belize felt the cold chill of the room suddenly come through the small little crack from the door, the smell coming from the door was horrible, but Belize knew the smell was of death. Belize opened the door a little more and then looked up and saw the gun hole in the little glass window. _Damn it someone killed Lammy, but why didn't she regenerate, she's not in the forest and still within the border of town. _

While Belize was pondering this he didn't know that in the shadows of the bushes around the corner of the house a couple figures were watching him. "Yes, you were right boss, he is back here." the walkie-talkie crackled and a female voice came over the walkie-talkie. "Good remember don't kill him, we need him alive to be the fall guy once this is over." The shadow that had the walkie-talkie said "understood" then the shadow put the walkie-talkie down and smashed it. Then both the figures stepped into the light showing a couple of squirrels, Neon green squirrel, people knew was Nutty, and a red squirrel, with a blue mask, everyone knew was Splendont.

"Why can't we just kill him?" Splendont said while looking at Belize as an easy target to capture and kill no problem. Nutty being surprisingly calm, just grabbed the super powered squirrel and slammed him to the ground, "Because, unlike you I'm getting a large payment and near lifetime supply of sugary candy and I am not going to ruin the chance of a lifetime, because someone wanted to kill someone." Nutty then looked around, "At least not until we plan to take down the boss after we get our pay." Then both the squirrels had a devious smile cross their face, and they both started to do an evil laugh, as silently as they could.

**A/N well that was an interesting set up, I wonder who the female on the end of the walkie-talkie Nutty and Splendont were talking about, and what will happen when Belize has to deal with Flippy/Evil around joining the party.**

**Belize****: Review, *waits until Flaky2.0 leaves* Also send me a cookie please I really need one, but Flaky2.0 wont let me have any.**

**Belize**** come on its getting late and you need to sleep too.**

**Belize****: Fine… *waits until Flaky2.0 is not paying attention* Send it now… And please convince him not to make me die, I dont like where this is going.**

** *Kayser Walks up to Belize* Okay Flaky2.0 told you it was time to sleep, now you are going to even if I have to force you too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Time for the final filler and this is the reunion people have been waiting for, sad I was liking how this was going, but eventually all good things have to wrap up eventually… Allwell here's chapter 12 and sorry its short, I just needed the little filler to set up a final rally/assault, but the main story is going to have a couple more long chapters at least 3,000 words each that I will guarantee.**

Stripes, Scar and Shifty all sat still none of them even looked to see where the shot fired. Everyone then started to walk outside of the bushes and into the clearing where the other three was sitting. "What just happened? Who was shot?" Cole said while the three that was there during the scene was still frozen a little and everyone else was looking around.

Stripes finally gathered enough courage and will to move she got off of Shifty, but noticed that her orange fur was red with blood. "Sh-Shifty how could you?" Shifty was laying on the ground covered in some blood too. Shifty started to get up off the ground and walking over to stripes.

"I- I am so sorry Stripes, I didn't mean to…" Shifty then looked at the blood stain in the tiger's fur, but didn't see a wound. "Wait a minute…" Every stopped talking and was looking at Shifty and Stripes. Shifty then looked down and saw that it wasn't Stripes blood that stained her fur and his, but it was his blood.

Shifty then looked back up mostly joyfully at the tiger, but she had a disappointed look on her face. Shifty then started to have the smile fade as his vision started to blur from the blood loss he just remembered he had somehow from shooting himself. Stripes walked over to Shifty knelt on a knee and reached down for Shifty's hand that was being held out to her.

"Stripes I'm really sorry that I did that and actually almost shot at you." Stripes was standing there resisting crying. Shifty looked up at her eyes and knew she wanted to, but she didn't want to compromise her tough appearance, Shifty then had a random idea. Shifty told Stripes to lean in close so he could tell her a secret, but when she got in close enough Shifty just jumped at her and kissed Stripes.

Stripes was trying to pull away, but something was telling her this is the last chance she would have to express her little over average friend status, but she couldn't let it last too long as Splendid was watching. Stripes finally pulled away as soon as Shifty stopped his fight on living.

Stripes was walking away from Lifty with a disgusted face, to keep up her reputation, but Gin, Chelsie, Cole, Sub, and Splendid all knew that she was sad that Shifty a good friend she loved to torment die. Splendid went over to Stripes and tried to cheer her up, Scar, Cole, Cuddles, and Handy walked over to Shifty's body and picked it up off the ground and took it back to his brother so they will be buried together.

Belize walked into the room, of his house and saw there was a few places where there was melted ice, and then he noticed his journal laying on the floor next to Lammy, Belize jumped and ran over to it as fast as he could, he looked at the binding and found it was still dry, so at least Sub didn't look in it, but then started to think there were more people there then he heard noises coming outside his window. Belize ran over to a window opened it and jumped out, just as soon as he did there was a few shots fired into the house from an unknown location.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Belize, we just want to talk." Splendont said while he was going through the house along with Nutty. Belize ran into the forest and stopped at the last second, the second he stopped a spike came out from the ground and grazed Belize's foot and face, causing a small trickle of blood stain his fur. Belize sighed as he couldn't believe he forgot he set up traps so people wouldn't escape, but then he started to notice. "Wait a minute I didn't make this trap." Belize said out loud, Belize was about to get a closer look at the spike until he heard someone comment about his statement, "Right you are Belize, we have added a little more death traps to what you had." Nutty said calmly.

Belize looked at the Neon squirrel and had a hard look at his face, something was not right about Nutty, but Belize didn't have enough time to check what it was now, so he turned and went down his safe trail to get into the forest, Nutty didn't follow he just sat there and had a sinister smile on his face, and then he disappeared, Belize rubbed his eyes and looked again, there was nothing standing there Nutty disappeared from sight in less than a couple of seconds, but Belize continued his run into the forest.

The group got the brothers back together and started to dig graves for them to, Cuddles and Scar were the two that was taking the labor work, while Sub, Cole, Handy, Gin, Chelsie and Splendid help Stripes calm down. "Look maybe it's all a joke and everyone here is not permanently dead." Splendid said Stripes tried to smile, from the support from everyone, but she couldn't, and she tried to keep from crying. Cole, Sub, and Scar heard rustling from the bushes and all got into a defensive mode and got prepared to attack.

Everyone sat there shocked when they saw who it was that came out of the bushes and into the clearing "Wait, wait, wait. Don't shoot." was all that he said before everyone that was there started to grab their weapons and took aim at the unsuspecting visitor.

**A/N Well that's something I didn't even expect happen, and I knew that would trick a few yes Shifty shot someone, but turned out to be himself, bet you weren't expecting that, but I figured play it out like a movie scene I saw once, can't remember the name but it was a western show two people shot no one moved both moved like they weren't hit, but then suddenly one falls and die, or the blood starts to flow.**

**Belize: Yeah, yeah you recreated that scene except not making it good versus evil, let's get on with this **

**What's the matter with you?**

**Belize: You almost had me killed so many times I am just waiting for you to say I died, but then how are you going to finish the story with me dead?**

**Well there's… Umm never mind I'm not going to divulge information of later in the story… You will just have to wait and read until then. Review…XD **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Wow, it has been a while since I updated, well dang all well time to get this over with so that I can start thinking up another project with OC's**

**Belize****: Just get on with the story.**

**Whatever you're just mad because….**

**Belize****: … Whoa, whoa, whoa don't go extreme and explain that Ill sit quietly just don't tell them.**

**Darn getting secrecy fine… Enjoy the next chapter of The Hunt.**

"What are you doing here?" Splendid said while looking at Belize, "Well…" Before Belize could say anything Stripes ran up to him and punched him as hard as she could in his jaw, she hit hard enough that a couple of Belize's teeth flew up in the air. Everyone was shocked to just how fast the tigress did the action.

Belize was on the ground half conscious as to what was going on everyone was very cautious as they approached Belize while he was half disoriented and confused as to what was going on trying to rebound from the sudden hit.

"So Stripes what made you do that? I mean he was about to tell us so…." before Cole could finish the sentence. Stripes stopped him and said "He just deserved it and he got a good friend of mine killed, he even killed a few people while we were out here. He deserves worse, but you are a little right." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the tigress. Splendid flew as fast as he could up to her and grabbed a hold of her.

"What did you just say Stripes? Why would you say something like that? Are you feeling fine?" Splendid didn't realize too much he was shaking Stripes with his strength and this started to make her dizzy and nauseous, once he stopped and released her, Stripes stumbled over to the forest and fell behind a tree. Cole, Handy, and Cuddles all went over to her to make sure she would be fine.

Belize started to regain full consciousness and started trying to sit up, once he got into sitting up, he felt a little dizzy and light headed and slowly got up, after he was on his two feet, he tried to walk around. Everyone else was too busy making sure Stripes was okay that they didn't know Belize was getting up, except for Gin and Chelsie.

"Hey there sweetie, how is it going?" Chelsie said walking up to Belize, "C-Chelsie… wh-where am I?" Belize looked around a little more and walked around then fell into the gold foxes arms "Shush sweetie, just keep quiet everything will be fine soon." She then slowly laid Belize on the ground ran as fast and as silent as she could to the other clearing where Belize's bag was.

She reached her hands into the bag and found a rag she then went over to a plant a flower that was a dark purple color with yellow spots around it, she smiled looked through the bag some more. "Where the hell does he put his gloves I know he has them somewhere." Right after she said the sentence she saw them right in front of her face, she grabbed them, put them on walked over to the flower picked it from the ground, and started to shake it over the rag.

Small silver sparkles fell from the flower Chelsie was just looking at it and smiling and kept on shaking the flower until nothing more was falling off of it, she then crushed the flower over the rag and some of the water inside the plant fell on the rag this gave the silver sparkles a white glow to them.

Chelsie then ran all the way back to where everyone else was and saw that everyone was still having conversations over making sure Stripes is fine, and what to do about Belize. Chelsie grabbed Belize and helped him up again. "Okay now we have nothing to worry about, soon just soon you will be happy." She kept the rag in her hand and started to lift it up to Belize's face.

"Chelsie what are you doing over there alone with Belize? If he wakes up you won't last long with him." Cuddles said while looking over and seeing Chelsie holding up Belize. "Don't worry about me guys I'm sure everything will be fine." Chelsie smiled sweetly at Cuddles and he just sighed and then got back to talking with the group. Chelsie then looked at Belize and saw he was starting to tear up a little.

"Belize, why are you crying?" Belize opened his eyes in a full moment of realization and jumped out of Chelsie's arms. "Chelsie, what are you doing here?" Gin heard Belize and knew that everyone still hated him and wanted him dead, so she slightly encouraged a Handy to look at Chelsie and Belize. Handy saw then and grabbed everyone's attention and pointed it to the wide awake and full conscious Belize. Everyone grabbed their weapons and all aimed at Belize again.

_Damn it I was so close to making him a permanent part of my possessions, I need to make sure no one shoots him then I would have to pay to have it stitched up and fixed. I need him dead, but I have to make sure its nothing that will damage his beautiful look._

Chelsie was thinking to herself.

She quickly got in front of him before anyone could do anything, "No one is going to shoot my boy…. I mean best friend." Everyone including Belize was looking at the fox like 'Is she crazy' "Look Chelsie I don't want to shoot Belize, but with the evidence we have on him he is going to die by firing squad." Cole said, Starla was getting a little excited about the idea. "Why wait? He's going to get the punishment any way?" She pulled her shotgun up and got ready to fire.

Then rustling in the bushes stopped her "Okay really will you people stop rustling the bushes? Its getting annoying and just about every time someone is about to get shot to..." Splendid said while looking at the bush with x-ray eyes he saw a green beret and then he started to have hatred fill his mind.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Splendid said, shocking most the group they hardly ever heard him cuss in anger, but then they turned and saw the green bear with a beret and a teal otter walking out of the bushes.

"Thar they be, now ye owe me money Flippy." The teal otter said, the Flippy just shook his head and put his hand in is shirt into a secret pocket that many of the tree friends know was there, but he didn't care as long as Lifty and Shifty didn't know.

"There Russell, I am shocked that they are all still here like nothings wrong." He said without looking up, but once he did he saw Starla with a shotgun, he quickly slid to the ground behind her and knocked the shotgun out of her hand. The gun hit the ground and fired off a shot. Everyone had a terrified look on their face, and then they looked at the Flippy to see his reaction.

Everyone was silently praying that the gun fire didn't trigger Flippy to flip, Belize, Cole, Sub, Stripes, and Starla were the only ones that gathered enough courage to see Flippy's face, and they relaxed a bit when he looked like he normally does every day.

"Flippy, are you okay?" Cuddles said finally opening his eyes to check why there was no blood curdling screams, or the sound of a knife stabbing through bodies of Evil's sharp bowie knife.

Flippy turned his head to Cuddles and said in his normal calm voice "Never been better in my life." Everyone opened their eyes and then looked at Flippy, he just sat there smiling and in a calm mood. Belize slowly walked over to him and tapped on the back of Flippy's shoulder, he just turned around and kept the smile on his face, Belize then realized what was going on.

Belize slowly started to back away from the bear, "Everyone I suggest you don't make any sudden movements, and do not cause attention to yourself." Chelsie slowly slinked her way up next to Belize. "What do you mean Belize?" Belize was not expected this he made a sharp yelp and then the calm looking bear in the middle of the group pulled out a bowie knife and started to jump at Belize for making too much noise.

Flippy started to speak, but it wasn't with a calm voice. This time the voice was dark ominous and near demonic. "Well Belize, I thought you were the smart one, the one that doesn't get scared that easily, humph… You get scared when someone sneaks up on you like that, yet you are not afraid of me when I'm about to kill you? How rude of you." Flippy got up and started to drag the bowie knife on the ground and headed over to Belize.

Chelsie was wrapping herself around Belize before Flippy could get close, "Chelsie what are you doing?" Chelsie just put her paw up to his lips which told him to be quiet, she then started to constrict Belize. Flippy got up close to them and noticed what was going on. "Hey, hey now bitch this is my kill, not yours." Chelsie got a little annoyed with how he said that, she stopped constricting Belize once he slowly passed out from the lack of oxygen.

She then slowly walked up to the bear; everyone was shocked even Flippy was a bit shocked, "What the hell are you doing? I don't want someone to sacrifice themselves to save someone." Chelsie just kept walking to him. Everyone else was just sitting back and watching everything go down. Flippy was getting annoyed a little and started jabbing out towards Chelsie to get her scared, or to make her lose focus so he can kill her for "attempting" to escape, but she kept walking to him, he jabbed again this time hitting her in stomach.

Chelsie pulled back and pulled the knife with her making everyone turn their heads, Flippy stood their shocked at what he just witnessed, Chelsie just walked over to the side of a tree and pulled a piece of moss and started to bite on it while pulling out the knife, everyone started to feel sick while she pulled it out, because she didn't pull it out silently there was a few snaps as she pulled it out.

"What the hell just happened?" Belize said to everyone else. "I don't know." Cole said "Maybe she is just like Splendid." Splendid looked a little offended by the wolf's comment, but then he turned his head back and looked at Chelsie.

"Well this wasn't the reunion I thought I was going to have with Belize." She walked over to a bush with a little limp in her step and she just grabbed a dark purple flower and smashed it into dust, she then went over to Flippy and grabbed the canteen he had around him, and then she put the powder in the water and drank it.

"Chelsie, what are you doing?" Cuddles said while walking up to the fox, she just smiled at him and then everyone looked at the knife stab wound in stomach and saw it was starting to speed its healing process and it started to heal over like nothing was wrong.

Everyone sat in a dumbfounded daze trying to comprehend what they just saw, but while everyone was sitting there frozen not knowing what to do, Starla looked around and noticed that Stripes, Cole, Cuddles, Handy and Russell was out cold on the ground. "Hey guys something is not right here?" She said still looking at the group laying on the ground, but when she didn't hear a response she turned to look at everyone else who was just staring off into the distance. Starla walked over to the group and started to wave her hand in front of their faces, none moved, but Scar.

"What is going on here?" Starla said, Scar was trying to figure out the same, "I don't know, but I don't like it." He walked over to each one and checking their pulse. "They are still alive though whatever is going on." They hear a few howls around the forest Starla was right next to Scar each taking two side look out positions where they watch each others back, from back to back.

"We need to fight them off make sure they don't kill anyone." Starla said as she grabbed her shotgun and was looking around for a target to shoot. Scar agreed and grabbed his semi-automatic tiger issue combat rifle and they both slowly walked over to the everyone laying on the ground and each taking turns moving them over to the center of the field so nothing could pull them into the forest without either of them knowing.

It took them several minutes and Starla was a bit exhausted moving everyone to the center, she then thought about Belize and figured he was going to try to escape so she went into the forest and grabbed some vines that she could find that was hard to break, and she got back to learn that no one was there.

"Where did they go?" She looked at the field and saw Cole was laying there by himself, she ran over to him and looked around. "What is going on here?" Then Cole opened his eyes very slowly and then noticed Starla was by him. "Hey Sweet stuff I knew you wanted to get close to me, but I didn't expect this close." He said smiling. Starla looked at him and just got annoyed with what he said and just dropped Cole where he was laying.

Cole's head hit the ground and he bounced up from it and got up, he looked around and noticed he was only with Starla and no one else. "So what happened to everyone?" He said starting to be an actual concern because he wants to make sure no one else gets hurt. Starla was just ignoring him and looking away to make sure he doesn't see her face blush from him saying that, but once she calmed down she turned to him, "I don't know I was trying to figure out the same exact thing."

Cole walked over to Starla and put his hand on her back, Starla not too focused on what's going on didn't think it was him so she quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him over her with great force onto the ground. After she noticed it was him. "Oh Cole I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, you just caught at a bad time." Cole tried to talk, but with the air knocked out of him from the landing on the ground he couldn't talk, he kept struggling trying and trying to talk as fast as he could, but before he could say anything a figure knocked out Starla and she fell on top of Cole this time crushing him from the front knocking more air out of his lungs and he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"Hmm I think we can mess with these two love birds" the figure said to itself before grabbing both Cole and Starla and taking them out of the forest, and loaded up in the back of Cole's vehicle with all he could fit the ones he couldn't fit inside the vehicle he put in suitcases with holes in them and strapped then all to the roof of the vehicle so no one will be suspicious.

**_Later in the day._**

Belize started to feel his eyes flutter open, he was shocked when he wasn't on the forest floor, "Damn it why the hell do I keep getting captured by morons, who are too afraid to try asking for something, but no they have to abduct to get whatever." After he said that he looked around, something wasn't right with this area though, he looked at his hands and feet, there was nothing chained or shackled to him, he felt his neck and there was no collar on him, he even felt for a hole, or a bump for a tracking device, he couldn't find that either.

_"Ah nice you are awake". _Belize heard in a speaker in the room, "Who are you… What do you want with me?" Belize looked around trying to find a door _"Just to talk Belize…" _Belize just looked around and sighed, "About what exactly?" _"First Belize, before we talk I want you to take out your lucky bowie knife, and anything else you have 'concealed' then we may talk." _Belize sighed looked around and started thinking to his self there's no windows in here so they won't know what he has hidden. Belize took out his Bowie knife and places it on the table and a few other things he had crafted into weapons, and kept a couple still hidden, he then said, "Okay there you happy I got rid of everything." Belize just sat there and started to wait for a response

_"Now, now, now Belize… You didn't keep up your end of the deal, all well you will be punished for the mistake." _The speaker made a little fizzle sound, Belize then heard someone on it, he recognized the voice it was Cuddles. "Wh-where am I?" Belize thought nothing of it and just sat there thinking it wasn't real it was just a trick to scar him, but then he heard Cuddles yell "You, why you of all people why you?" Belize then looked at the speaker and started to have a small worry on his face.

"Well, Cuddles just sit back and relax your time here wont be very long." Was all that was heard on the speaker then the speaker died, Belize looked around and listened in the silence, nothing happened he smiled and relaxed, but then he heard a loud blood curdling scream coming from the walls. Belize went to the walls and looked around he couldn't see or hear anything once the screams died down.

_"Well now Belize, are you going to comply or is another one of your friends going to have to suffer for you not listening?"_ Belize just stayed silent and was thinking how the hell they knew he was still concealing his personal weapons. Belize then sighed and pulled out everything and laid them on the ground. _"Good, okay now we can talk face to face, but first I want you to turn around." _Belize just sat confused then when he turned around he saw Kayser sitting in a chair with cuts across his face and neck, and dagger with a string attached to it poking right into his chest.

"Kayser what the hell is going on here?" Kayser opened his eye and saw Belize, but didn't respond much. Just trying to move pushed the dagger next to his heart. _"See Kayser I told you I am better at your job then you ever were or will be, as I present to you, Belize the thorn in your side since he escaped your strong security Institute."_ Kayser just tried not to get very angry; because he knew if he got angry he had an urge to through something, but if he moved the dagger would kill him.

_"Now Belize, I have a little proposition for you, but I don't think you would like it." _Belize was just looking at Kayser sitting in the chair and was trying to think who could have actually over powered Kayser and his source of power "TULV" Belize walked over to Kayser and was about to help him, but then started thinking, it was all his fault that if he never came after him, most of this would of never happened.

_"Well Belize, do you want to accept the proposition or not?" _Belize still sat there and then finally said, "Depends what is the condition?"_ "Well the condition is a simple one, you trade your life to save the rest of everyone else." _The wall started to slide open showing another room and everyone is in there, except for Cuddles, Cole, Starla, Splendid, and Stripes.

Belize tried to listen to what they were saying, but he couldn't hear anything and when he tried to read their lips a mist sprayed in front of the room and covered what they were saying. "I don't believe you will do something in front of me I know Cuddles is fine." "_Not a good choice Belize"_ Suddenly there was sound between the two rooms,

_"Who ever kills Belize with the most amount of pain, will be given a nice gift, and if you don't kill him, or even try he will try to kill you." _Belize was looking at the group and started to talk, but when he heard his voice in the other room, it was saying threats of how he is going to slowly kill in detail each of the group.

Belize stopped talking, but it didn't do well on his end, every time he said something it was saying threats, but when he stopped it would stop. _"As you guys can see he is going to kill each and every one of you so I think that would be enough for you to get him first."_ Everyone was nodding and looking at Belize with anger in their eyes, "Oh shit" was all Belize said before he saw that the mist had cleared up and the barrier between the rooms started to drop.

Belize was looking all around trying to think of what to do, but then he noticed there was a small crack in the wall, he ran over to it and started trying to chip his way through.

In a room there was just a figure, sitting and watching the action unfold on the video system that it had set up, "You know what I should of thought of this earlier, its way more fun getting people to kill others, but I need to figure out what to do with the clone I made Sniffles make of me." The figure started to rub its chin thinking what it could do then it started to think, _What if the figure killed a couple of the people and the clone so Belize would get blamed for it and that would spur the others into a killing frenzy._

_"Yes that will work, now to figure out what I should do about the love bird groups"_

The door slowly opened in the back behind the figure, it didn't turn around, but then it said "So Splendont, do you have phase two set up once Belize is dead, and my game has his pelt on my mantel?" Splendont just smiled, "Of course I do boss, but I want to deal with my brother and his little fiancé, I need to make sure he suffers before he dies."

The figure laughed and then nodded and started to type on the computer in the room random code words in it and started phase three if phase two doesn't go as planned.

"It will be sad to watch this place go, but I never lose my game, and I always win."

**A/N Well that's another Chapter down, sorry I been very busy with work and filming, but what ever another chapter down and another to go, it will be a long one too. Also I am starting to think of another OC application story, but I will hit that road block when it comes until then Enjoy and Review**.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I think this chapter will be moderately interesting, well as I say I cant tell on my mistakes so in all honesty I don't know if this doesn't make sense to some, but eh also this story is actually going to be a little longer then anticipated.**

Belize finally managed to break through and found himself in a hallway, Belize didn't have time to think he just started to run down the hallway and into the first open door he sees, he hides in the shadows and slowly closes the door. Everyone runs by the door not thinking to check and continue on down the hall way.

Belize sighed and then saw paper on the ground he grabbed them and seen that they were medical papers, like who's allergic to what and it even had the name and location of where they are on it. Belize made a quick read of it and was shocked to learn that this was just underneath the town hall in the center of HappyTreeTown.

Stripes started to open up her eyes, but she still couldn't see so she started to rub them to try and clear her sight, then she started to see more clearly, she saw Splendid was still on the ground asleep she then saw this as a decent opportunity, she liked Splendid, but couldn't ruin her reputation of being a hardass, so she started to think there's no one around and Splendid is out like a light she could maybe get a quick little kiss from him and then she could continue acting like she is the toughest to crack afterwards.

She leaned down just as she was about to get a quick little kiss a door opens up and a shadow figure walked into the room, Stripes just pretended to sleep so she wouldn't be embarrassed. She sat still and waited for the shadow to get in close, but when it did it picked up and slammed Splendid into a wall. Stripes was taken aback to the speed of what happened and then realized there was only one other that was that fast.

Splendid suddenly woke up from the hit against the wall. He quickly looks around and doesn't see anything, he thought he was flying in his sleep and crashed into the wall, but then he started to get more aware of what was going on and saw a shadow slowly walking towards the seemingly sleeping Tigress lying on the ground.

Splendid flew over to the shadow and slammed them into the wall, and started to punch it several times until learning it was just a punching dummy, "What the hell?" Splendid then felt a punch to his face which sent him flying into a wall, Stripes seeing this quickly got up from laying down and grabbed for her Large Swiss army knife, but couldn't find it, so she decided to use her claws, but when she brought them out, they were dulled down and not useful as weapons anymore.

She instead tried to grab the shadow and try to hold until Splendid got up and came to help. When she got a good grip the shadow didn't try to fight her off he just let her take a strong grip, Stripes was thinking _what is going on here?_ "You just like any other criminal are going to be punished for whatever it is your doing here." Splendid got up and saw Stripes was holding on to who ever it was and flew cautiously over to them.

Splendid only stopped half way from them when he started to get a good look at the shadow that Stripes was holding. "Stripes let him go." Stripes looked at Splendid, but didn't do as he said because of her morals for her police work. "Just do it now." Splendid almost yelled at Stripes she was still a little hesitant until Splendid was about to use his laser vision, then Stripes let go of the figure and ducked thinking Splendid was going to cut it in half, but once Stripes let go Splendid deactivated using his laser eyes.

"Why are you not fighting him?" Stripes said looking seriously at Splendid, Splendid just stood still and Stripes was looking at a scene like it was a wild west showdown, one dueler standing on one end of the street, while there is another one at the other end, she then started to get a closer look at the figure and saw it looked almost like Splendid, but instead of a red mask it was blue. She realized it was Splendont.

"Well now that we have got my identity figured out, you should know why I'm here right _Splendid_?" Splendont said his brother's name like it burned what little of soul he has left. "What are you doing here?" Splendid said not knowing exactly why his brother was there. Splendont just smiled, pulled out a box and threw it at Splendid, Splendid caught the box, but at the wrong end and the box opened and the contents inside flew out onto him.

Nothing happened at first, Splendid just laughed Splendont was looking at him confused, but Splendid wouldn't stop laughing. "What's so freaking funny there should have been kryptonut in that back. Splendid face tried to show hatred, but he still continued to laugh. Splendont just sighed.

He walked over to Stripes like nothing was wrong and gave her, her bowie knife back. Stripes smiled that she got her weapon back and just when she thought of using it on Splendont he disappeared, but left a note in his place. _Well that didn't exactly go as planned, all well you get your knife back, but only if you do one thing, then we will spare your life._ _If you agree then give the knife to Splendid. _Stripes was looking at the note and at her knife.

_No I must not do that, its probably a trick they want to use, so they can blame me for something, I will not let them do that, but now I have a weapon I see Belize I will make sure he will regret ever trying to kill everyone._

Stripes was too focused on that to notice Splendid is on the ground rolling around laughing even harder then before, "Splendid stop laughing now." Splendid just couldn't say a word, but continued to laugh. Stripes thought for a moment, the knife doesn't look like its been poisoned, if it was she would have died by now, so she figured, whatever, walked over to Splendid and gave him the knife, Splendid started to calm down from laughing and started to get in deep long breaths so he could try to return his breathing to normal.

"Are you okay now Splendid?" Splendid smiled, "Yes, what was that stuff?" Stripes went over to the box and tried her analyzing ability that she had to take to get into police work, she examined it and she figured out it was an unknown power substance, but the powder looked familiar. "I don't know, but I think Belize is trying to keep the group separated to make everyone easier targets." Stripes said after Splendid gave her, her knife back.

"Stripes don't make this seem wrong, but I don't know for sure if it was Belize that was doing all this…" Splendid started to look around. "How do you figure that?" Splendid sighed, "Well a couple things, one… Splendont was here, if this little area was ran by Belize, Splendont would be dead, and not all cheery and free to run around." Stripes started to think about that too, Belize has been known to almost anytime when he gets close to Splendid or Splendont he has tried all his power not to get into a fight with them.

"Also Belize is smarter then he looks sometimes, he wouldn't have left that much evidence of his crimes around…" "Yeah... So?" Stripes said. "Remember when you did that Break and Enter case, and thought it was Shifty and Lifty?" Stripes thought for a moment, "Wait the one that had Toothy splattered all over the wall?" Splendid nodded. "Well I and Belize had a bet and I was shocked he pulled it off and everyone still accused Shifty and Lifty." Stripes started to look around feeling bad, she always thought it was Shifty and Lifty that did it, she started to mentally slap herself for not even trying to put Belize in the mix.

"Now if we check for evidence of things they all lead to Belize, but he knows if he is going to do something he would cover his tracks." Stripes walked over to Splendid grabbed him in a hug, Splendid returned it, but then Stripes slammed him up to a wall and then slapped him. "What was that for?" Stripes just started to walk away, she found a door that left the room, she opened it looked around and before leaving said, "You just ratted out Belize, on a case that has been bothering me for so long, and the slap was for gambling and then losing." She laughed as she walked out the door and shut it.

* * *

Cole started to open his eyes he noticed that Starla was still asleep and having an amazing dream that she is slowly killing Belize for causing all this, and then moved on to Cole after Belize was dead. He thought she was cute about that, but he knew he couldn't focus on that for the moment; he had to make sure where they are before anything happens to them. Cole then got up and started to walk around, the lights were dim and only centered in the room, so it didn't show how far a wall is from them.

Cole kept walking and walking and what felt like an eternity of walking hit a wall and started to feel around and found a light switch, he flicked the switch, the lights started to slowly flood the room, but what he saw when he turned around shocked him. When he turned he saw he was only seven feet from Starla, _What the hell it took me three minutes to walk into a wall and it was only seven feet away what the hell._

A speaker in the room came on and there was a voice over it _"Ello friends, this is our honeymoon sweet I hope you enjoy your stay as there's a chance you may never leave again." _Starla didn't even open her eyes and just suddenly yelled "Screw you; I hate this guy why is everyone trying to say we are a couple?" Cole turned and looked at Starla, but she was still on the ground sleeping. _"Oooh someone is temperamental whatever we are going to have a little game of survival, you want to live just play the game you die… Well you die… Let's see who's willing to betray the other."_

The Speaker crackled a little and suddenly the lights went off again, Cole quickly ran back over to Starla and laid there, "I will make sure we both live, and then you will be my little pet." The moment Cole said that Starla punched him in the stomach and then rolled over "Don't touch me again, or you will be the first to go before Belize." Cole just sat there confused, because Starla still looks like she is asleep, but Cole wanted to be sure he went close to her again and saw a piece of wood on the ground he picked it up and poked her with it.

Starla got up not even opening her eyes grabbed the piece of wood pulling it out and splintering Cole's hands she then smacked him across the face with it and started to smile. Cole just felt something isn't right with Starla; she usually never does these things in her sleep. After her little rage moment with the wood Starla threw the wood and it he the door to get out of the room Cole took a mental note the direction the door is, and just sat still waiting for Starla to lay back down.

Starla fell onto the ground and started to smile again, Cole slowly moved trying to make sure he didn't use anything that would give Starla a weapon, he took a couple steps and then hears Starla "Cole, I wouldn't dare do what your about to do, it will not end well." Cole just sighed, _I need to wake her up, but what am I going to use? I use something she would steal it and beat me with it, without distance I'm within strangling wrath distance that I am sure she would use. _He looked around and then heard the door open.

The next thing Cole notices and Starla slowly opening her eyes and she was yawning like nothing ever happened. Starla looked at Cole, "What the hell happened to your face Cole? Who did that to you I will be sure to thank them." She smiled Cole was just sighing then they both looked up and saw a neon green squirrel coming up to them.

"Hey Nutty, how's it going?" Starla said, Cole was trying to talk, but he was letting himself recover from Starla beating him up, and he also wanted to keep that secret.

Nutty was walking over to them smiling and had a box in his hand "I'm doing great, but I ran out of candy a few days ago, and still fighting the withdrawal, but other then that I'm great." Cole finally started to think something wasn't right went over to Starla and whispered in her ear to ask Nutty a question she said "Yea no problem, hey Nutty; Cole here wanted me to ask you what are you doing here and how did you know we were in here?" Nutty smiled "That my friend is a secret, but I will give you a hint, it's in this box."

Nutty gave the box to Starla and she slowly opened it, there was a small disc in there. "How are we going to see what's on this?" Nutty then pulled out of a bag a little DVD player and gave it to them, Starla smiled, "Thanks" Nutty just smiled turned around "No problem have fun with the little game…" Starla look up at Nutty and then turned and saw Cole was shocked that he said that. "What's the matter Cole?" Cole whispered into her ear everything he heard on a speaker and all of what happened while she was asleep except for the part of her beating him up.

Starla looked at the box and then the direction that Nutty left the room and was a little worried now to open the box, but her and Cole's sense of curiosity was getting the better of them so Starla slowly opened the box. Inside was a vile of a red bubbling liquid and a note.

_Time for the game to begin, In this bottle is a full dose to cure a poison that was breathed in, to be cured of it and not die this whole vile will be drunk so now's the choice of the love birds, one of you will die a painful death, the other will survive to the next round. Good luck to whoever takes it._

"How many times do I have to say this me and Cole do not love each other…" Starla said looking at Cole. Cole just shrugged and finally deciding to talk loud again "Oh come on sweetie…" slowly scooting closer to Starla "… You know you love me and I want you to drink it." Starla sighed then pushed Cole away. "How and why do you people think I love Cole?"

"My precious star; just drink the vile to save yourself." Cole said smiling and looking at her Starla looked around and started thinking to her, why not, if Cole dies she wouldn't have to worry about people saying he and she are love birds, but she doesn't exactly want Cole to die, unless it's by her hand and they are in town where everyone knows they are safe.

She looks at the vile opened it and was about to take a drink, but she stopped grabbed Cole and forced it into his mouth. He started to thrash around since the liquid didn't taste all that good, but when the vile was empty Starla let go of it and let Cole grab it.

"Starla you sacrificed yourself for me...? Why?" Starla just smiled looked around and saw someone standing by the door, who ever it was, was not paying attention. Starla slowly crept over to the door and took a close look at who it was, but then everything around her started to get disfigured and misshapen, everything was changing colors and her depth perception was off.

She swung at the figure and missed, but the figure still just stood there, then Starla started to hear disorientated laughing as she finally fainted. Cole was sitting watching this feeling bad he lost his crush, but then he started to look around and felt it hard to breath, he started breathing fast and he couldn't control it, he then started taking very short and shallow breaths that he started to not let enough oxygen get to his brain and process normally that it wasn't getting much, if any.

He tried walking over to Starla, but he fell over and started to feel everything get brighter and brighter until it outshone the room and then everything went dark. Cole looked around and started to feel his heart was racing, but other then that he was fine, he walked over to Starla who was just lying on the ground. He went over to her slowly picked her up and gave her a hug, and then he figured since he was immune to whatever they were poisoned with he could kiss her and not be affected by it.

Cole leaned in and just as he locked lips with Starla she jumped up and punched him in the jaw nearly dislocating it, Cole fell back into a wall and heard a crack; Starla looked around trying to fight off the disoriented feeling, she started trying to walk around, but was stumbling until she finally broke her disorientated state.

She saw Cole was over by the wall holding on to his back she ran over to him Cole what happened to you? Cole looks up to see Starla right beside him with a concerned look on her face, he just figured keep another thing from her until he knows for sure they were both safe. Cole just smiled slowly got up from the wall and held onto Starla for support. Starla didn't think of this as anything, but helping him move around, but she was thinking _'If he tries anything I will make sure he will get in worse shape then he is now'_, but Cole didn't try anything he just held his weight on her so he could keep himself standing.

"Starla, I think he lied to us." The speaker crackled "That ye are correct my friend, but not as much of a lie as you think." Cole looked at Starla and then looking around the room. He started to see a mist flowing into the room. "Now time to sleep, but I do warn you one of you will not like your surprise when you wake up." Then the speaker stopped crackling and everything went silent in the room as Starla and Cole fall asleep on each other.

* * *

Belize was happy that he got away from Scar, Handy, Sub, Gin, Russell, Flippy, and Chelsie, he leaned against the wall and started to slowly slide down the side, he started to feel his heart start to slow down, and he was looking around the room, Belize got up and looked around at all the tools around the room, he then saw a table in the middle of the room with cloth sheets covering it. He slowly walked over to the table and saw the rags were soaked, but Belize ignored that he just wanted to see what was on the table.

Belize finally got to the last sheet and started to get a strong smell, he knows he has smelled it somewhere before, he then froze before even lifting it he reached down slowly grabbed one of the soaked sheets and saw a lamp over in the corner, he walked over to it and put the cloth under the light, it was dark red almost black, Belize dropped the sheet and ran over, he now knew it was blood and someone dead, but he hoped it wasn't Cuddles, because he caused his death.

Belize lifted the sheet and saw yellow fur, Belize felt sick a little, but then tried to calm down. _Damn it, who the hell could be so heartless to do this to people…_Belize then realized it, and as soon as he shown the expression he knew who it was, he heard slow claps coming from behind him and then he slowly turned his head, "Nice job Belize you figured it out, but you will not stop me now." The animal grabbed Belize and slammed his head down on Cuddles, body and started to suffocate Belize, until he passed out.

* * *

Flippy and the group were running down the random halls just looking for Belize, but they didn't find him, "Where could he have gone?" Gin said looking around at the others just thinking of places he could be. "Well He probably snuck into a room, Check all the doors." Flippy said as he checked a door to find it unlocked and dark inside.

Gin opened her door and found the control room of the building and slowly walked in and shut the door as silently as she could; she then locked it so the others would not enter. She heard one of them approach and then slowly reach for the door and then twisted it, after failing to open she hears Flippy on the outside, "Well damn most of the doors are locked, fine lets move on down the hall, back tracing where we were." Gin sat there and waited for the group to leave.

_Phew that was a close one, now to find Splendont and Nutty. _She went over to the table, saw a walkie-talkie and picked it up, "Hello anyone there?" she waited a few seconds in the little white noise emanating from the little device, she then was about to try again, but Splendont's voice came over it "Yeah we did our, part now are you going to finish yours, and not let them know of anything?" Gin smiled and then put the walkie-talkie down.

She walked around the little room and found a knife the then started to think, _Injure myself accuse Belize and seal his fate, but I think everyone is tired of putting it on him, I got it I will pull one of them at random into a room we will 'disappear' for a while and I could get people after them, making the others think they are helping Belize._ Gin then grabbed the knife and hid it as well as she could on her and then ran to the group.

"Hey, guys I think I found something." Handy said when he saw a door sitting eerily open, Handy got closer and then tried to hold his nose from the smell, but he couldn't that easily, since his hands were just wrapped stubs. Everyone else started to catch up to where he was and they had the stench of death and all covered their noses.

"Damn, how long has this been here?" Chelsie said, everyone was looking at her, she just shrugged it off and walked into the room looking for a light switch; she found one, turned it on, everyone was shocked to what they saw. All the blood soaked sheets on the ground, a yellow furred body strapped to a table and bloody tools all around him. Flippy started to feel sick and started to think about his was with the Tiger General he started to get fangs growing and his eyes started to get a piercing gaze from them, everyone knew he was flipping, but all tried to hide, Sub just stood there knowing if Flippy tries to touch him, he would freeze him solid.

Everyone else just ducked under the unused tables and sheet covered gurneys, Evil was looking all around thinking which one of these magnificent bloody weapons he could use to kill his soon to be victims, until he saw Sub sitting there afraid, but not moving. Evil grabbed a hack saw and started to slowly walk towards Sub trying to scare him, so he can enjoy his screams of pain from a terrified victim.

"Why aren't you running?" Sub stood still and tried to think of his own reasons why he didn't move, "B-because I know i-if you try to t-touch me y-you will be frozen." Sub tried to smile, but he couldn't that easily, in fear it would provoke Evil in finding a way to kill him from a distance. Evil sat there and smiled "Well then finally someone had the balls to stand up to me, Well great now I have a mission to cut them and make sure no one thinks I have gone soft."

Evil started going over to Sub, and everyone was sitting wide eyed hoping that Evil did not see them, lucky for them he didn't, but he was a bit too focused on Sub to care for the others. "I'll give you this one chance, Cower and plead for your life and I may spare it." Everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe Evil was being generous…

**A/N Well then a cliff hanging ending for a chapter, Evil being NICE, wasn't expecting that were you, well this was fun to write. Maybe next time there will be a death, but before I forget what happened to Belize?**

**Chelsie: I don't know he just walked out earlier I think he doesn't want to watch you kill him.**

**Well then, I guess he doesn't want his pay for the week, all well his loss. Let me know what you guys think in a review…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry for the slow update had a minor concussion playing football, but with that gone I can continue writing again.**

**Belize****: Hah you deserve that for not giving me my cut from last chapter.**

**Chelsie: Belize, be careful you don't know what the author is thinking of doing to you…**

***Sinister smile* Well time to get him in a situation I'm sure he wont get out of that easily.**

**Belize****: … Crap! You know what keep it, I don't need it.**

**Too late you brought this on yourself. Enjoy Chapter 15.**

Sub just stood there and not moved, Evil walked up close to Sub and then stopped "You know what since, I am not sure where we are and I'm not going to end up killing myself trying to kill you, I am just going to spare you until we get into town." Evil then started to walk off, Sub sighed in relief Evil then started to look around remembering that there were others here.

"My deal stands with everyone for now, so you can come out of hiding." Evil sat there waiting to see if anyone else would gather courage against him no one did, "Fine then… everyone's too scared of me, that's great, and now Sub, since you are alone, I will have fun slaughtering you once we get in town." He then looked down at the saw in his hand, but everyone was a little shocked when he just sighed and started to look calm.

Flippy sat in the middle of the room a little away from Sub, and then looked around "What the hell happened?" everyone started to cautiously come out of their hiding places just waiting for him to snap again, or just be faking it, but they learned he wasn't.

Sub slowly walked over to the door and opened it, but froze it solid and he just sat there.

Gin seeing this wanted to get out of the room so she went over to the door and saw Sub froze it solid, she noticed it was just ice and anything encases in ice has been weakened, so she kicked the block as hard as she could, but it didn't break. "Damn it my foot." Gin said and everyone saw that she was over by the door. "What are you doing over there Gin? We are planning over here." Chelsie said trying to get Gin over to the group, Gin sighed looked at the door and then just walked over and joined in on the plan with the group.

"Okay so we need to find the map to this place…" Flippy said "… anyone know where the blue prints or a map is for it?" Gin just smiled, but hid it well trying to make sure none of them know she knew where the maps and blue prints are. "I think I saw a control room on the way here, but it was locked." Chelsie said thinking about the door she tried earlier. "Okay lets go, and Sub please do not touch that door, unless you can make it where we can break it easily." Sub just looked a little nervously at them.

"Okay I guess I can try." Flippy was looking around, "Wait a minute where's Scar, Splendid, Stripes, Cole, and Starla?" everyone just started to think, _What did happen to them… _they hear a door creak open and started to think about attacking who ever it was, but they wanted to find out who before they did anything.

The shadow gets into the room turns on the light and everyone sees it's just Scar walking around like he was influenced and willingly doing something for someone, kind of dazed out and not really looking like he's all there. "Hey Scar what's the matter?" handy started to go up to the tiger, Scar didn't respond, he just sat there looking around, he then looked at the table and saw the object he was looking for, he grabbed the hack saw that Evil had earlier, then just started to walk out of the room.

"What is this all about?" Gin said walking to the door about to block Scars way out of the room. "Move, now." Scar said, but something wasn't right about him, everyone knew Scar was friendly what ever is wrong with him, and they started to think he was an impersonator. "No I will not move until you tell everyone here what's wrong." Scar stopped moving closed his eyes and then finally snapped back to reality.

"Where am I?" he said everyone was cautiously walking around him. "What are you guys doing?" everyone someone started to calm down, but Gin, Chelsie, Sub, and Flippy. Scar then looked at his hand and saw the bloody hack saw, he dropped it to the ground and started to run over to a sink and washing the blood off, before Flippy could see it. He went back over to the group. "So what happened?" Gin said still a little cautious of Scar. "Well…" Scar told them what happened.

_I was walking around in this room with everyone, but then I started to hear a slight humming noise, I went looking around for it, when I couldn't find it and the noise stopped, all of you were gone. _

_So I started to look around and then I saw a shadow I didn't see who it was, but it looked about the size of someone here, I then followed it, because it was sitting and waiting for me to catch up to it, but when I did it moved and kept leading me into a room, I went in, the door shut and the next thing I know I'm in here with a hack saw in my hand._

"Wait so you saw one of us leading you into a room?" Flippy said, thinking about who it could be that is helping and screwing with Belize, he then started to think about a couple of people who didn't get invited to go on this little trip, but didn't even say anything about it. Scar nodded, "yeah I think it looked a lot like…" before he could say a steel frame up above him came down, crushing his leg, and pushing a few ribs to fracture inside, cutting open his lungs. Scar was still moving, and tried to get out from underneath the rubble, but he started to have a more sense of awareness and with all the adrenaline flowing he pushed the steel frame off and got away from the rest of the falling frames.

Scar then continued to walk on his fractured leg and everything looked fine. Gin, Chelsie, and Sub were on the other side of the frame not able to see the others, both Gin and Chelsie grabbed an object they could that would not freeze that easily and wrapped it around Sub and started to drag him away, while acting like someone was taking them all by force.

* * *

Cole slowly opened his eyes and yawned he looked around Starla was missing. "Wait a minute where's Starla?" the speaker crackled _we have sent the wolf to her death in a way, of course since you weren't an original part of the plan we really don't care if you live or not. _"What do you mean?" Cole said just to try and work out how he can find Starla. _Well you, and a couple others were not on the original group that was with Belize, but you learned of our plans and almost gave it to them, but whatever they were bound to realize it sooner or later, so whether you live or not what happens, happens._

Cole got up and started to look for the speaker "I am not allowing my Star, to be killed, I will find you and I will take you down." The speaker just crackled a little and then shut off, _that's what I thought they didn't want a challenge, good now I need to find Starla before anything happens to her._ He found a door that had an exit sign above it. He was at first thinking it was a trick so he slowly walked over to it and opened, seeing that it was the outside and he was so tempted to leave that place and get back to town, but he didn't want to leave his friends and Starla behind.

* * *

Splendid finally caught back up with Stripes and they started to have a conversation. "What do I have to do to make you be calmer Stripes?" Splendid said while trying to calm Stripes down. "Well for one you stop trying to calm me down and help me solve who is blaming Belize for these killings." She stopped looked a bit calmly at Splendid and he nodded. "Okay where do we start?" Splendid said as they started to continue their walk down the hallway.

"I don't know maybe we can start by trying to find him." Splendid nodded and tried using his powers to see if he could find Belize, but when he tried his heat sensory everything was reflecting off just about every kind of heat that he couldn't pick up who were people nor who was not metal radiating heat. "I cant find him with my powers" Splendid said Stripes was looking around and saw Splendont sitting at a table calm and relaxed like he knew nothing was going to catch him off guard.

Stripes started to whisper, "Okay Splendid how well is your hearing?" Splendid was right next to hear, "Well its enough to make your whisper sound more like yelling, then a whisper…" he said back. Stripes sat there looked around making sure that Splendont didn't hear them, but was relieved when he was still sitting there at the table, looking unaware that they are around. "Okay how can we sneak up on Splendont? He may know where Belize or the others are."

Splendid thought for a moment then picked up stripes and started to slowly fly his self and Stripes into the room, unaware themselves they are being watched on a camera, by the real mastermind behind the killings, _hmm I wonder if they can manage to catch and possibly kill Splendont… He and Nutty should have learned to be more loyal and not plot to kill me… All well their loss not mine, now I just need to find a way to get rid of the second link of the chain… _The figure looks around and starts to notice something they could use, but it would require letting three of the ones who went with Belize live, but then they started to think. _I just need Belize dead primarily anyway so I will now let them live, but until then I will have my fun._

Splendid and Stripes slowly got in close to Splendont and he still has not turned around, but he started to talk to himself. "Well I wonder what Nutty has planned for them… Maybe a slow painful death. I think that would be perfect for them, don't you think?" Splendid stopped in his tracks and didn't move, Stripes was just as surprised. "Well I know what you two want, but I'm not in the mood to negotiate at the moment." Splendid let Stripes go onto the ground.

"What do you mean Splendont? And you know who the mastermind behind all this is…?" Splendont just smirked and then looked at Stripes and Splendid. "Of course I know who, but in the fact I have plans later I am not going to tell you two anything about them." Splendid started to gall his hands into fists "Oh the little goody two shoes finally thinking about doing something naughty for once?" Splendont smiled and then went back to looking at the papers in front of him.

"Let's just go Stripes he's not going to tell us where Belize is." Splendont flew as fast as he could in front of them, "No I will tell you, but on the condition you help me and Nutty get rid of the mastermind." Splendont looked seriously into Splendid's eyes Splendid never seen him look so sincere in a plot to kill someone like this before, but he didn't know if he could trust his brother at a time like this. "We may help, but it all depends on if what you tell us is true or not." Splendid was looking at Stripes like she has lost it. Splendont just smiled and said "All I say is true, I will tell you who the person is and where Belize is…" before he could say anything a crossbow arrow was sticking out of Splendont's head Splendid went over and started to feel sick. Stripes looked at the tip of the arrow and saw it was laced with kryptonut, the only thing that weakens Splendid and Splendont.

"Splendid get away from him, hurry…" Splendid did what Stripes said and started to move away from his brother. The walkie-talkie Splendont had started to crackle, _'Well looks who became smart all of a sudden' _Stripes knew the person was talking about her. _'… Well you Splendid and one other are going to be lucky, but there's a specific condition you will have to do if you want to live.' _"I will never trust you, you killed off most the town and for what reason?" _'Well now, I was trying to just be generous, all well your loss not mine, and here's a little news for you Belize did a few kills and will again, I'm just helping the town get rid of the pest.' _Splendid saw a figure in the door and quickly flew over to it and held them.

_Well then if you agree to the terms then so be it, but if I get other offers to a few others and they take you will be dead soon, so make up your mind quick. _The walkie-talkie battery died the second the sentence ended, Stripes was starting to think of a plan, she didn't want to get killed by someone she doesn't know, but she doesn't want others to die, unless she's for sure that they will be back.

She then started thinking of complying until she figures out who the mastermind is, then she will kill them and free everyone else, she then started to grin until she heard struggling behind her, she turns around to see a dark figure holding up Splendid about to slam him in the wall. She runs over to them and tackle the figure, pulls out her claws, but forgot that they were filed down and not sharp.

She decided it would be easier and more damage caused if she just punches so she started that and after four hits with no retaliation she picks up who she knocked over and saw it was…

* * *

Belize started to slowly open his eyes. He got up very slowly in a room he was very familiar with, but he doesn't remember too much where, until he started to have a flashback memory.

…

"Hey Belize… Over here quick we need you to be look out." Belize walked over to the window and looked out to see a female brown squirrel with a blue ribbon in her hair… "I cant today, I'm leaving on a vacation with the foster family… Maybe next time Michelle." Michelle looked down at the ground, "They never let you have fun do they?" Belize walked into the room and saw all the video games and toys that would make an eight year old have his excitement literally blow off his head. Belize then moved back into the window, "I guess not." Michelle started to slowly walk down the road as Belize's flashback ended he was staring off into a tunnel.

...

"What was that about?" "Belize I'm surprised you don't remember her exactly, and did you enjoy my little experiment to make people remember things?" The mastermind said while slowly walking out of the shadows. Chelsie what the hell did you make this machine for?" Chelsie sat there and smiled, "Well lets put it this way, you broke my heart when you fell in love with that lamb, and I am sure you suppressed many thoughts about your past… I am going to dig through take your memory of me and then if that doesn't work then we will never be separated as I will stuff you and you will be with me forever."

Chelsie started to place her in over her heart and looked lovingly at Belize, Belize was just started to get a little disturbed by the scene and started to devise a plan to get out of it, "Okay and what if this thing actually works?" Chelsie looked at him and saw through his rouse, "Well for one I'm going to destroy your memory of Michelle and then I'm going to test it." She started to walk away, but then came back… "I know you have a guilty feeling when you ignore the pain of the ones _you_ love" the moment she said 'you' Belize started to remember she was the first person he ever told that he has a very soft heart to most and will feel guilty just even lying to them.

"So I'm going to give the little test and then we will see if it works." She started the machine again and started to use the electric convulsions to erase all Belize's memory about Michelle, after she finished she stopped the machine. Belize started to think about his plan and still felt the memory of Michelle so he had to be a great actor for her little demonstration.

Lammy smiled as she started to talk about Michelle, Belize turned on his poker face and held his feeling of guilt as this time it will save his life, every question Chelsie asked about Michelle Belize just answered angrily that he doesn't know who the hell she was talking about, Lammy then figured it was enough of the talking. Chelsie then got up and walked over to a door, Belize started to get a bit relieved once she left the room, and started to relax until he heard the door unlock and Chelsie came back in with a bound and gagged animal, that Belize couldn't see who it was.

"Okay now for the heart tugging string test to make sure you don't have a memory of that one." She pulled off the bag and Belize saw who it was that it was Michelle, but she looked a lot cuter since the last time he saw her. He almost let it slip that he has memories for her, but still held pretty strong, until Michelle recognized him, and Chelsie started to take the gag out of Michelle's mouth.

"Belize what is going on here? Who the hell is this, and why are you looking at me like you don't know me… Its me Michelle the one you admitted to having a crush on when you were in a foster family near Gylian…" Belize was getting a little bit of a cold sweat, trying not to break down his focus to make Chelsie believe her memory erase worked, just so he would live. "Well she remembers you fondly…" Chelsie then walked over to a table and grabbed two knives. Walked back over to Michelle and Belize and handed them each a knife.

"Now Belize she is a compulsive liar and you are an assassin assigned to kill them, because they have info on your organization and group that will land you a life term in prison… How are you going to silence the problem…?" Chelsie then smiled because she knew that Belize had only two options one that would determine if he didn't have a care for Michelle, or if he does, then the experiment failed and she is going to kill him and stuff him so he would never leave her side again.

Belize started to think of his options and was trying to pick the easiest option that wouldn't scar him for the rest of his life, however long that would be. Belize grabbed the knife and looked around. "Well first I would make sure that they don't know anything." Belize went over to Michelle and started to kick her around and saying. "What information do you know? Huh? Tell me now." Chelsie was sitting and watching the entertainment and then left the room to go get a bag of popcorn and watch.

Once Belize noticed that Chelsie was no longer in the room he grabbed Michelle and cut the bindings around her, "Quickly leave, I will try to find you later, once you get out… Do you know where HappyTreeTown is?" Belize was speaking so fast Michelle didn't understand any of it. "What the hell has gotten into you Belize, you used to be so kind and generous." Belize then grabbed the binding and bounded her up again, "What are you doing." Belize sighed, "Sorry Michelle, but I have to make this convincing." Belize knocked out Michelle and then quickly ran to a table and mixed random things together that he sort of remembered from Chelsie, he then made a little elixir that makes people seem dead, even though they aren't.

He quickly poured it in Michelle's mouth, made her swallow it while she was unconscious and then hid everything, the second he put up the cleaned beaker and got back to Michelle Chelsie walked in with a bag of popcorn and a drink, she then sat down.

"Damn it I missed the kill it seems" Chelsie got up walked over to Michelle and felt for a pulse and then looked around for a wound, but didn't see any. "Well Belize, where's the wound evidence to prove she's dead?" Belize sat still and then searched his own mind for a saying and then found a loophole he could use. "Well I am a veteran assassin, I need to make sure that there's no evidence it was murder." Chelsie smiled and then looked around. "Good call, well now just go sit in that chair and then we can get on with the show." Belize did what Chelsie said and sat in the chair; Chelsie walked over to the machine controls and then set it up to erase more memories.

"But first before I set up the machine again…" Chelsie walked over to Belize grabbed the knife and then walked over to Michelle and started to press the knife slowly into her chest Belize was sitting hoping that Chelsie wouldn't notice, and was just a little test to see if it really worked and if he killed Michelle or not. She slowly started to add pressure while looking up at Belize, he kept his act as best he, could he knew that if he shows any signs of guilt that she would kill them both, him and Michelle. Belize just sat there staring off into space trying to make an impression he doesn't care.

* * *

"Hurry and find something to cover the wound hurry." Flippy was yelling to the others trying while trying to help scar with the open cuts, not know how deep they are, or thinking about the internal injuries. Handy found a cabinet full of gauges and needles he tried to grab some, but couldn't, "Hey guys here's some gauges that we can use." Handy said. Russell, and Flippy ran over to the cabinet and filled their arms with the gauges and ran back over to Scar.

"It will be okay soon, we just need to stop the bleeding." Flippy said to Scar. Scar just tried to talk, but couldn't, he started to worry a little, but he then remembered that he had a traumatic experience it might just be stress, and anxiety stopping him from talking, so he slowly calms down a little, but was still a bit worried.

Flippy managed to get the wound cleaned up and made his evaluations, "Well good news and bad news." He said all while a constant frown meaning the bad news is the overpowering concept, "The wound is mostly healed, and will be fine in a few days…" Handy and Russell both started to do a slight cheer and a high-five, while they were doing that, Flippy said "…But that is if he can live those few days." The second he finished his sentence Russell and Handy completed the high-five.

Scar saw this and was a little mad, but started to feel a little light headed from the blood loss, so he just lied back down and tried to relax and use his combat experience as a guide to make his survival work, he's had worse in when he was in the army, so a little crushed limb, and some internal bleeding is nothing right?...

* * *

Sub was struggling as hard as he could to get away from Chelsie and Gin, but everything he tried ended up in failure he started to lose his morale to fight, until the three finally manage to get to a door with windows, Sub looked at them and into the room and saw that it was an interrogation room. Gin opened the door, then she and Chelsie threw him in and shut the door.

Sub got up and smiled as he walked over to the door. He grabbed a hold of the handle, but nothing happened, he tried again, but came with the same results, he looked around and then tried again, but before he touched it a speaker crackled… _I wouldn't do that if I were you Sub… _Sub stopped reaching for it at the last second to see a spark bounce around the handle and the door.

"What is this about?" _Some news came to me and my associates here, but the problem with my offer is you won't make it out no matter what happens… _ "Wait, what do you mean?" _ I mean you know my two associated now, since they both drug you here without knocking you out… but I think you seem to be a pretty good type of help, but you will have to do one little thing for me…_ Sub looked around and then started to think, _ wait they want me to help them, and they actually think I'll be great._ He started to smile and then figured whatever, "Okay what will I have to do?"

Chelsie sat in her chair and smiled, and then started to talk through the speaker again. _Okay I have sent my associates to bring you a prisoner, all I want you to do is use what ever you can in your power, to either coerce them into joining or kill them. _Sub's smile faded once he heard his two options, he didn't know if he should help them, but then he heard the door unlock and someone was thrown into the door then it was shut again. He ran fast as he could to the door and tried to open it a couple times again, but his results was the same as last time, before he did the third attempt again he noticed the sparks again.

_Here's the prisoner I will check on you in twenty minutes to half an hour, have fun and just do this and you can live._ The speakers stopped crackling as Sub started to walk over to the prisoner and saw it was Starla, she was still out cold, but Sub didn't know how to wake her up without freezing her. He just sat there and started to stare watching and waiting until she started to stir to get up…

**A/N Well here's Chapter 15 Sorry it has the separate scenes, but gives an edge and keeps everyone in the story, so it makes better a bit, in my opinion any way if you didn't follow clearly here's the situations.**

**_Cole has a chance at freedom he just has to walk out the doors not to return._**

**_Stripes and Splendid are about to be hot on the trail of finding out who's the true enemy here._**

**_Belize_****_ captured and forced to fight his compassion for others and someone he loved Chelsie finishing up the test to see if her plan worked, but what exactly will she do_**

**_Scar has internal injury near death, and can't talk can Flippy, Russell, and Handy save him so they can learn who lead Scar to be brainwashed._**

**_Sub taken by Chelsie and Gin thrown into a room and forced in a way to do their dirty work with Starla, will he pull through and spare her or will he have to kill her._**

**So that's it and yes I think I mentioned before there's a clone of Chelsie so that's why there's two of her don't worry it will be one soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Here is the next Chapter nothing much to say, just sorry having on and off sickness and slight writers block ( which I forced myself to have for a break, but it started breaking in my dreams making me have vivid dreams ) **

**Chelsie: I read the one-shot about me. I hate you now.**

**I know you love me, but you need to focus on Belize now… Enjoy.**

Chelsie was staring at Belize while slowly adding more and more pressure of the knife against Michelle's skin. Belize sat still and started to break a little bit of sweat starting to feel his compassionate side wanting to save Michelle. Chelsie started to see a slight struggle in Belize's mind she smiled.

"Well damn it didn't work it seems all well, seems we will experiment one more time." She dropped Michelle and then walked over to Belize and strapped him down. She then went over to her machine and turned it on. After a minute smoke filled the room, but Chelsie knows it was the machine just having some cooling problems so she ignored it.

After the machine shut itself off, Chelsie walked over to Belize and slapped him a bit to wake him up. Belize opened his eyes and looked around, "What the hell is going on here?" Chelsie smiled, but then started to get a little worried, "Hey Belize how are you feeling sweetie?" Belize looked at Chelsie and just looked away. Chelsie was upset about that and then went over to Michelle and grabbed the knife and stabbed through Michelle's chest, she started to scream out in pain, but Belize wasn't looking at either of them.

Chelsie proceeded to cut around Michelle, while she was screaming for Belize to help her, but he just sat there without a care on his mind. Chelsie finally getting tired of Michelle screaming slit her throat then walked away. Belize sat there showing no emotion of any kind. Chelsie went to a sink cleaned the blood off her hands and then went over and untied Belize.

"How do you feel?" she asked him, Belize just looked at the mess on the ground then at Chelsie, "I feel fine." He said in monotone. Chelsie started to look upset, she wanted to erase Belize's emotion of compassion so she will be the only women he would care for. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Belize didn't look happy, upset, or even angry he just sat there.

_Damn it what have I done the Belize I know and love is now worthless._ She looks around and found her knife. _Whatever I am going with my first plan to kill and stuff him, at least then I can make him look happy again._ She grabbed the knife and started to walk over to Belize. She held the knife up, but wasn't expecting Belize to react so quickly, he punched her in the stomach, grabbed her wrist and twisted it, then he grabbed the knife and Chelsie's hand and then held it up to her throat.

"I suggest you not do that… I am surprised that you forgot I was an expert assassin and I can see when people plot one against me." He then started to make Chelsie add pressure of the knife against her throat and it was started to slightly cut into the skin. "Belize stop, I only wanted you for myself. Nothing else." Belize then started to have a headache and almost released Chelsie, but before she could realize she had a chance to escape. Belize held a tighter grip and made her cut a little deeper.

"Belize, Please I, I will spare everyone here, just don't kill me." Belize started to shake a bit with anger as memories started to go through his mind, Chelsie noticed this and was a bit relieved that Belize was not going to be monotone forever, but that means his emotions are going to come back, and she killed someone he loved right before his eyes.

Belize started to see snapshots of his life when he left the foster company, his warrants for all he had done that kicked him out of the foster company, and into a mental institution where he started up a little assassination business without many knowing of it, meeting Louise and Lammy, and everyone in Happy Tree Town.

Suddenly Belize stopped shaking he opened his eyes and then looked around the room, he saw Michelle on the ground and he had Chelsie in position to kill her, he then grabbed the knife from her hand and pushed her down on the ground… "What happened here?" He started to feel like everything that happened was his fault, but he didn't know what exactly went on.

Chelsie was about to start talking, but Belize grabbed her and held her in a choke hold and using his own hands to hold the knife to her throat. "Chelsie, how dare you do this, you knew I loved her in the past, I was going to ask her if she could have been friends with you, I knew you two would have had fun together.

Chelsie looked around, "What are you talking about Belize; you know I don't swing that way." Belize tightened his grip on Chelsie slowly cutting off oxygen to her brain, but Belize didn't lighten up much. "I knew I wouldn't be around that much, I knew you wanted me to, but I couldn't, not because I loved someone else, just because apparently I am cursed, to bring bad luck to everyone I meet." While Belize was talking about this Chelsie's brain finally started to realize it didn't have oxygen and started to shut down Chelsie's body. Belize just sat talking, and then smiled when he noticed Chelsie was starting shake and then go limp.

Belize loosened his grip and allowed the oxygen and blood to flow through, which started to flood in through Chelsie's head, Belize dropped her onto the ground and Chelsie couldn't get up she was lying on the floor clutching her head trying to get the pain to stop, but it wasn't working to well, Belize just sat emotionless while Chelsie was doing that. He then walked over to Michelle and then leaned down and picked her up in his arms.

Belize didn't let the slightly sticky coagulated blood bother him, and then he got a good look into her eyes he then just lifted her up and found a spot on her cheek that wasn't covered in blood and gave her a kiss, he then slowly put her down and grabbed the knife Chelsie had and walked over to Chelsie, she starts out silently saying no, but each two steps Belize made walking closer and closer she got louder, until he was right next to her. "No Belize, don't…."

Cole looks at the door and sees and hears all the birds chirping and then he starts to walk towards it, he slowly walks getting closer and closer to the door, he then gets right next to the door, he started to feel the wind on his face as he stuck his head out of the door frame and breathed in the fresh air from outside, he couldn't believe it, the door lead to the outside, and it wasn't a trap. Cole turned around and looked behind him and started to run back in he ran as fast as he could looking for a door to get inside the base again.

"Where is the dang latch, hole, or something to open a door?" Cole said to himself as he felt along the wall looking for something to open a door. He finally felt his paw hit inside the wall, so he looked at it closer and saw it was just a small wood block that was hiding the button to open the door, he pressed it and waited to see what would happen, at first nothing, Cole started to feel upset about it, but then he sighed and started walking back to the wide open door to freedom, but he gets about half way and then suddenly he hears mechanical clicking's and then heard a door slide open, he turns around and sees the hole where the door was closed, he ran towards it as fast as he could.

He started walking down the hall and found a torch, he lit it with a couple of flint rocks he found on the ground, and started to walk down the paths and tying to mark where he has been and which way he went. He finally comes to another door, he gets happy that he may finally get back in to find his Starla, but he saw Gin and Chelsie walking away from a door that just closed, they looked like they were not in any danger, this made Cole a bit suspicious, so he didn't yell for their attention, he silently went up to the door and slowly opened it.

"Look I don't want to hurt you Starla, but you must listen to what I have to say." Sub said, Starla was just yelling at him, and trying to find something to throw at him to attack him, so she wouldn't freeze by touching him. "Starla, please… I'm not with them, but I can make it look like it if you would just hear me out on my plan." Starla wasn't paying any attention; she just kept throwing things at Sub.

"Eh-hem, what's going on in here?" Cole said as he walked in, this startled both Starla and Sub who both threw something at him; Cole dodged them both and then looked at the door which the items hit and saw that one was a dagger made of ice, that could have killed him if it hit. He looked up and slowly started to back out of the room. "Okay I guess Ill leave you guys to deal with the problem." Cole then went out the door and slowly shut it, Starla and Sub both quickly ran to the door and forced it open.

"Thank you very much Cole." Starla said as she gave him a hug, but after a few seconds realized she hugged him, and then after she released him acted like, nothing happened, but it left Cole sitting there blushing. "Sorry about that Cole, we thought you were the maniac, or Gin and Chelsie who are his or her associates." Cole snapped out of his daze, "Oh umm that's what I thought when I saw them leave the room that's how I found you two." He smiled and then looked around getting a smell of someone walking back through, he told Sub and Starla to hide and they all went to separate places and hid.

They sat and waited, and then slowly lifted their heads up to see who it was that was going to check on if Sub killed Starla or not. They got a hard look and saw it was Nutty.

"Wait, Nutty is in on this?" Sub said, while Cole and Starla was looking at each other and making a plan. Starla and Cole nodded and then Cole started to get out of his hiding place, while Starla started to slink her way over to where Sub was hiding to tell him the plan they made.

Cole was close to Nutty who was knocking on the steel door to see if he didn't have to witness a death, so he just sat and waited, Cole then started to slowly walk his way up to the neon squirrel. Cole then grabbed him and slammed him to the ground and held him there until Sub and Starla ran out of their hiding places and helped tie up the crazy squirrel.

"What's going on 'ere?" Nutty said before he noticed all who has taken him down. "You are going to regret messing with me and my Star you, little piece of…" before he could finish that sentence he fainted, Sub and Starla was looking around worried, but then they too started to faint. "Took you two long enough." Nutty said to two shadow figures walking out of the shadows, "Don't worry Nutty, we got your back." Gin said as she looked at Chelsie and gave her a nod. "Umm what was the nod for?" Nutty said as he looked up to Chelsie and saw she was aiming at him and fired a dart at him. It hit him in the arm and he started to slowly pass out, but it wasn't completely.

"Y-you will not get a-away with this yo-you…." Nutty started to lose his nerves in his speech, but could still hear. "Oh thank god, he the nerve dart cut off his speech, I didn't want to hear him whine and complain, and especially scream when the boss is finished with him." Gin said, as she smiled. Chelsie just laughed a little and then put the dart gun away, but then pulled out another from a bag. "Well which one would you like to kill, I'm sure any would be open…" She then heard a soft moan from Nutty.

"Well any, but Nutty, I'm sure the boss would love to have a talk with him." Nutty moaned even louder this time, Gin and Chelsie laughed. Gin then walked over to the four animals lying on the ground started to take aim, thinking which one would be the best to get rid of… Cole, the wolf that was given a chance of freedom, that ruined it to save a fox, Sub, the bear who could potentially be a great weapon of destruction against their enemies, but could also be turned against them, Starla, the fox that Cole wanted to save who is gunny type who would love to kill who ever it was that was killing of her and her friends, or Nutty, the squirrel that was an associate, until he planned a mutiny with Splendont to kill their boss and knows the information of who the boss is.

Gin and Chelsie nodded and Gin took aim and fired a shot hitting the target and killing them instantly.

Splendid using his extreme hearing heard the weapon and was a bit worried, he grabbed Stripes and flew as fast as he could that wasn't supersonic, and peeling the fur and skin off of Stripes, and found the door looked around and let go of Stripes. She looked around felt a little dizzy, but composed her self she and Splendid was looking around and then saw fresh blood on the floor and was wondering where could the body that the blood flown from. They saw drag marks and followed them, they were worried it was one of their dear friends that they wanted to save. They ran fast following the trail and then the trail comes to a pile of barrels, Stripes slowly crept up to the barrels and looked behind there was nothing there. "Hmm that's strange." She said Splendid came up to her and gave her a hug.

Stripes pushed him off, "Don't do that… someone could be watching." Stripes said and then saw that there was a small hole in one of the barrels and it was showing a little flow of blood from it. She walks over to the barrel and opens the lid slowly, the smell of the decaying body was extremely powerful, but they knew they had to look to see who it was that was killed. Splendid held his breath and opened the lid looked in and then closed it.

"So who was it?" Stripes asked trying to resist throwing up, Splendid had a slight sigh of relief, but was still a bit upset at what he saw, and he saw that it was one of his friends, but it wasn't any that was important to him or the others. "It was Nutty." Stripes looked around and saw there was other drag marks not made of blood so she was hopeful, that they were not too late. She got Splendid's attention and started to get him to follow the trail with her, not knowing that they were being watched.

_So you found Nutty, sad he was a good worker, but no one crosses me and gets away with it. _Gin then spoke up "So they still don't know, shall we let them find the info, or kill them before they can spread it?" Chelsie looked around "I say we wait this out see if the tiger is smart at all, if she is, she may be useful, but there just something about her I don't trust." Gin sighed and looked around, well if you have a problem, you can always get rid of it in a silent way." Chelsie nodded, she forgot that was true.

"Flippy hurry get over here quickly…" Handy said trying to get Flippy to hurry and examine Scar, he was started to look lighter, then he did before, Flippy was sitting next to Scar and then started to examine him, he too noticed that Scar wasn't looking well, he then slightly poked him and saw the impression he made on Scars body and he knew he saw that before.

"He might not make it." Flippy said looking at Handy who was sitting there and staring into space, and then he looks down at the blue tiger lying on the floor, that's starting to look more and whiter with each passing minute. "What do you mean Flippy?" Flippy just sighed and then pulled Handy away from Scar, who was started to feel dizzy and light headed, which just shut his eyes and try to think how he can be better.

"Look he must have blood leaking out of his body somewhere, we need to find it patch it and hope for the best that we are not too late." Flippy said as he and the handless beaver walked back over to Scar. "Okay Scar this is going to hurt, but we need to find where the blood is coming out of your body." Scar nodded slowly trying to make sure he didn't move it fast otherwise his head couldn't take the strain it's been having.

Flippy slowly lifted Scars arm and got Russell to hold it, then he slowly lifted Scars leg and told Handy to hold it so they can flip Scar onto his stomach and check his back to see if any where was bleeding, Flippy then went to the other side of Scar and told Russell and Handy to push him over which they did Flippy caught Scar and slowly put him down on the ground. Scar was in pain he tried to get up, but due to lack of blood flowing through most his body he couldn't find the strength to move so easily.

"Well is there anything?" Handy said with his eyes close not wanting to check, Russell looked around with Flippy, but they couldn't find any where. "Hmm strange he's not bleeding anywhere, yet he's losing blood." Flippy then face palmed and walked over to the wall and started hitting his head against it saying "Ah, how could I have been so stupid." Russell and Handy run over to Flippy and pulled him from the wall. "What is going on Flippy why are you acting this way?" Flippy looked at them, "He has an internal bleeding, which is hard to fix without proper medical supplies, that are not rusted, or been used, at least without being sterilized."

**A/N Well that's sad, Sorry for the late update I been sick on and off, also been thinking of the story after this that's another in need of them, since this ones nearing the end. I think I got a good start, but there needs some tweaks it will be a long one.**

**Chelsie: longer then this one… I'm surprised you drug it out this long.**

**Belize****: Yeah… I figured you wanted to end this.**

**Whatever I love to write long stories and the longest I can write involve multiple OCs so yeah… Ill see about fixing the tweaks first before I post. Any ways enjoy this while it's nearing the end.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Well I think this chapter is actually going to be a two maybe three part end, here's part one enjoy**

**Belize****: Wait did someone actually think Sub, Starla, and Cole are dead.**

**Ssshhhh, you will ruin the surprise.**

***Chelsie appears slaps Belize* You idiot, why did you ruin it?**

**Belize****: Hey it's not my fault I was reading reviews…**

**Well whatever anything can happen because I say it to happen we will see.**

Belize looked around the room and noticed Chelsie wasn't around, he then looked down at his hands and saw they were covered in blood and he was holding a bloody knife, Belize dropped it fast and then looked up above him and saw the gold fox swinging on a rope above him drained of blood.

He started to have a sick felling overcome him he ran over to the door opened it and ran out of it, he then ran without any intention of meeting anyone, but as luck would have it, he ran into the room that Flippy, Russell, and Handy were trying to help Scar.

He stopped on a dime and then a stare off began between the four; Belize looked primarily at Flippy, knowing he is the one that is the most dangerous. "What are you doing here Belize?" Russell said, not in full competence of what has been going on. "Russell, he's killed nearly everyone here, and planning to kill us, how do you not understand that?" Flippy said without taking his eyes off Belize.

Belize looked down at Scar and slowly started to walk over to them, Flippy grabbed a saw that had dried blood on it. Belize stopped "Look Flippy I don't want any trouble with you, I'm just trying to help Scar." Belize then continued walking over to scar, but Flippy moved into Belize's Path. "You going to do anything to Scar you have to go through me first." Handy and Russell was just trying to keep away from the eminent fight that may break out. Belize just sighed.

"Fine you don't want me to help Scar he's going to bleed out soon, or lose much of his body parts that are slowly dying while we are arguing right now. Well the choice was yours I'm going then. Do not stop me and ask me to help, you made this call yourself, even after I offered to help in peace." Belize turned started to go out the door, Handy and Russell ran after him. Belize saw their shadows coming at him he ducked down at the last second and Russell's hook paw went straight into Handy's heart.

"Russell, really you tried to tackle me with a hook, look what you did." Belize quickly got over to Handy, as he was starting to get slow shallow breaths, "Handy hang on there, I can help, he then ran over to Flippy grabbed the saw and ran back in a fast pace he then started to cut open Handy slightly, he then grabbed the heart off the hook and quickly patched it with some cloth from Handy's stubs, Belize then put the heart back where it was suppose to be, and paid more attention to Handy then anything.

Handy was still breathing shallow, but started to move a little more, this surprised Russell, Handy, and Flippy. While they were all together making sure Handy was fine, Belize used the diversion and ran over to Scar, picked him up and moved him into another room.

"Handy yar okay?" Russell said while walking over to Handy, Handy sat up, and said "Y-yeah I'm better." He then looks around for Belize, but noticed he wasn't around. "Where's Belize?" all three looked around and then Flippy looked at the ground where Scar was and noticed he wasn't there, "Damn it he took Scar, we have to find them… Come on he couldn't have gotten far." Russell helped Handy up and seen if Handy could walk fine, or if they needed to help him, Handy was walking fine, Russell sighed in relief and then started to follow him and Flippy out of the room looking for the raccoon with the Tiger.

Splendid and Stripes were following the blood trail, getting more and more worried as the trail went on a while and if anyone lost that much blood, they most certainly would either be dead, or permanent damage from all the blood loss, which death would seem a better way to be.

They found the end of the trail finally it led them all the way back to the first room they escaped. "What the hell, we nearly get out of this place and they made us come all the way back here?" Splendid said as he looked around, Stripes just a smug look on her face "Don't worry we have the…" she turned around and saw that the blood trail they followed was gone. "I hate this freaking place." She yelled, Chelsie was sitting in the control room just laughing at what just happened… "Ah, I have to remind myself to give me a great gift, aside from Belize's carcass once my clone has finished with him… I wonder how she's doing." Chelsie then grabbed a walkie-talkie and messaged her other self.

"Hey there number two, have you dealt with Belize yet?" she wait and listened as the walkie-talkie only crackled, she speaks into it again. "Has Belize been dealt with?" Getting a little annoyed and after more silence, except for the crackling of the walkie-talkie, she pressed the button again and yelled into the little device. "What the hell is going on you piece of shit, you were made to obey my every command, shall I tell your creator that you are not a loyal servant as you were made?" She sat there and listened to the silence again.

Then she sighed and leaned her head against the wall and was about to start hitting her head against the wall, but then there was a response coming from the device in her hands. "C-Chelsie, you might want to come and see this…" She heard the sound of the voice and recognized it was Gin's "Gin, what's going on? Where is my clone?" Gin just said, "Get down to room thirty-three." Then she didn't hear anything else, Chelsie got up taking another look at the monitors to see what else would go on with Splendid, and Stripes, she was shocked to see what happened, she saw they were hugging each other and then she move the camera to show the whole room, and saw Splendid and Stripes were kissing.

Chelsie looked around the room for a trash can and found one she started to throw up in the trashcan and couldn't get a break that easily, after a minute she finally settled down and then shut off the cameras in the room that Splendid and Stripes was in. Splendid with his excellent hearing heard the cameras click off to signal they were no longer in use, he pulled away from Stripes. "Okay that's enough, who ever wants us and Belize dead, shut off the cameras." Stripes just smiled "I told you it would work."

Someone started to open their eyes and see that they were in a glass room, they can see out in all directions, but they couldn't get out, the animal looked around on the ground and saw a fox, and a wolf lying on the ground, then they looked up and realized this wasn't a dream and started to think to themselves, _I-I'm alive, but why._ As if on cue the fox starts to wake up. "Wh-where are we?" she asked, "I don't know Starla, but Cole and you are fine now… I am very happy I didn't have to kill you." Starla was groggily wiping her eyes.

"Well then." She slowly walks over to Cole and sees he's in a deep sleep; she picked him up and mover him next to the glass wall, and then started to tap on the glass. Cole's ears started to twitch, a bit and Starla smiled, then went over to Sub, "I think this is just plain glass you could maybe freeze it and we can break it with no problem." Sub mentally face palmed himself for not thinking of that sooner, he walked over and touched the glass and it started to freeze, he kept his hand there until the glass was over frosted with ice, then Starla tapped on it and waited for it to shatter.

After Starla tapped the glass it started to form a very fine crack that wasn't visible to the naked eye at first, but grew into a noticeable indention in mere seconds, as the vibration caused it to spread, the glass shattered and Cole fell outside of the box and hit his head on the floor, he suddenly jumps up. "Who's there? What's going on?" Cole then saw Starla and sub still inside the glass room almost laughing.

"Yeah, yeah keep laugh…" he saw above the glass box was a couple of spires that looked like stalactites, but at a closer glance he noticed that they were sharp piercing steel barbs. "Get out quickly." He yelled to Starla and Sub, but they were still laughing. Cole got up fast as he could and grabbed Starla and was about to grab Sub, but then he remembered that if he did he would freeze to death, so he just grabbed Starla. They both fell on the ground and rolled a little once they stopped rolling they looked up at the glass box and saw the ceiling already collapsed on the glass room.

"Sub… Sub? Are you okay?" Starla said as she got up looking around the spikes on the ground, until she saw a blue bear laying on the ground, she ran over to him and was about to move him, but she then realized the same thing Cole did, so she sat there and started to analyze Sub, without touching him.

She grabbed a rod from the ground and poked him with it seeing if it will freeze the rod, she felt the rod get cold, but it wasn't covered in ice so she used it to try and get him awake. Sub didn't respond. Suddenly the spikes started to lift up off the ground and started to climb back up to where they were before they fell, and Starla saw that half of Sub was missing, but the part that scared her about it, was there was no other body parts any where in the room.

"oooh Belize is going to pay for doing this." Starla said as she saw Sub fall asleep for the last time in front of her, she then started to stomp her way over to Cole, she then grabbed him and started to drag him out of the room, completely slowly storming past Splendid and Stripes who heard the crash of the falling spikes. Stripes and Splendid was looking at the fox walk off dragging Cole behind her and was wondering what happened.

Starla stopped and then slowly turned around and noticed Stripes and Splendid was sitting there watching her, she dropped Cole and then yelled to them "Belize is going to pay for all he has done." She then saw a shadow figure near a door a little further down the hall, without any warning she darted off after the figure. Stripes and Splendid ran after her as fast as they could.

"Starla, calm down we need to talk." Splendid said when he got within grabbing range, but Starla had kept her focus on the dark solid figure in front of the door. Splendid caught up to her and finally grabbed a hold of her tail and pulled her down to the ground then he tackled and held her down until Stripes caught up. Starla quickly glanced at the door she saw the figure and saw that it was Splendont's body hanging there.

"What… The... Hell…?" Splendid said as his brothers body was swinging in the doorframe. Starla looked away and started to run back to Cole, Stripes ran down as fast as she could to catch up with the enraged fox while Splendid started to follow, but something in his mind told him to get rid of the sight, so he turned around to at least put his brother in a room where no one will see him, but when he was looking up to get used to the scene, the rope and Splendont was no where to be found. Splendid shrugged and then started to go down the two females' way to catch up, but then stopped and looked back, but everything was like it was, no body, no blood dripping on the floor, and no rope.

Scar started to slowly open his eyes, he was surprised to see that he was laying on the ground in a completely dark and empty interrogation style room, where there was a light shining down in the center of the room, and he was tied to it. "What's going on here where am I?" Scar waited for an answer, but never received one so he looked around and tried yelling, but his voice would not get over a normal talk volume.

"Well sleeping beauty is finally awake…" Scar heard from behind him, but then he heard another same exact sound of voice, but this time it was in front of him, "He really had a number done on him…" then from his sides two voices exact same as the other two "He's lucky we found him and helped him." Scar was looking all around trying to figure out who it was, he knows the voice is Belize, but how is he moving around the room so fast, and how did he have two voices at the exact same time, on opposite side of the room? "Belize, what are you doing?" Scar felt the chair get grabbed from the back and slowly pulled, he then saw long black arms reach from in front and pulled the chair back to the front.

Scar was getting a little worried, because he knows only a few tree friends that have black fur, but none of them have that long of arms. He sat in the chair and closed his eyes. "Scar, are you okay?" Scar opened his eyes and saw he was still tied in a chair, but the room was full of light and Belize was sitting in front of him. "What are you doing?" he hissed at Belize, Belize just sat there uncaring about how rude Scar was being to him, even though Belize tried to save his life.

"Saved you the best I can, sadly I don't even know for sure if you will live or not… All well we will find out soon." Belize said then turned his focus over to the door and slowly started to walk over to it. "Belize…" Belize turned his head and was looking at Scar. "I will get you for causing all of this." Belize just smirked and then walked through the door.

Scar sat there in the chair struggling to get out, then he hears the door creak open a little, "Belize, what did you come back for?" Scar waited for a response, but when he didn't get one, he tried moving the chair around, there was no one in the room, he looked around again just to make sure, and then he saw a saw come straight into his face, and then he didn't see anything again.

_Heh thank you Belize, for making this one an easier target, but I am now going to make sure that you, will die, and I will be sure to be the one to kill you, and anyone that tries to stop me will die._

**A/N Well there you have it the first part, yeah there's only one or possible two more, I don't know for sure yet, but when I do Ill post when ready, and just so people know, who's still left…**

**Chelsie, Flippy, Belize, Starla, Splendid, Stripes, Cole, Russell, Handy, and Gin**

**I think I don't know lost some focus, when getting migraine, so if I missed one Ill fix the list later, but until then enjoy. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry this story has been idle for a while, I have been a little too focused on TheCompetition, real life twisting it to my whim to make it more interesting, yeah you can call me delusional, but I see it as being optimistic.**

**Belize****: Just get on with the story, before you bore everyone to death.**

**Fine, this is the final chapter when everyone either all dies, or some dies, or whatever happens, happens enjoy.**

Chelsie slowly walked her way back into her solace room, and turned on the camera to find where everyone was, she was saddened to see Flippy was tending to Handy and Russell's little misshape, and then gave up looking for Scar, _great he didn't move around that much he and the other two are going to die, now. _Chelsie pulled out a bowie knife from the drawer and then looked around; she then started getting a little voice in her head "You do know that if you go through with this, you would have killed nearly the whole town just to kill just one as a primary target." Chelsie sighed "I know, but whatever Belize has such a terrible reputation now, and I got away cleanly from it… Once I kill those stupid fucking lovebird snoops… This reminds me." She looked at the camera screen and saw where they were.

"Good I can surprise them." Chelsie grinned from ear to ear and looked at the camera one last time to make sure she knew exactly near the area they were. Once she verified it she quickly ran as fast and as silently as she could, to surprise the four she considered snoops.

"Look Starla, we don't think Belize is behind this." Stripes said grabbing the fox and trying to hold her still and look her in the eyes. "He killed sub, he set everything up, and now most the town, all of our friends are dead… He has pushed me to the last strand of coolness I had, and there's nothing going to stop me from killing him the minute I see him." While she was struggling a few seconds later they hear a voice "Oh really, is that so? Starla?" Starla sat still and tried to pinpoint the voice she knew could only be the one she has set her mind to kill, since they be trapped in this damned hell hole.

"Belize you coward come out here and fight like a man, or are you to afraid?" Starla said and then yelled to Stripes "Let me go, I'm going to fight this jerk one on one and I will kill him." Belize laughed "As much as I would love to fight you, but there are a few problems I am having." Starla without hesitation retorted "Yeah me, going to kill you."

Belize sighed, that's only one of the very few that I don't really care about at the moment. I know you think all this is me, but haven't you noticed anything off yet?" Belize said as Stripes and Splendid were the only ones looking at each other, Starla and Cole both noticed this "What is Belize talking about?" Cole said finally snapping out of his trance he was in the whole time everything else was going down.

Stripes cleared her throat, "ahem, well me and Splendid so far have been thinking there's someone else besides Belize… Well because there have been many things off." Belize laughed, "Well finally some truth gets out." Belize then jumped out of the shadows and slowly started to walk near the group of four. "I at least know the only two threats to my own safety are at least understanding." The second Belize said that Stripes walked over to him and punched him in the stomach, then kicked him right where the sun don't shine, and then pushed him into a wall.

Slightly coughing in between words "What….The… Hell… was…. That…. for?" Belize started to get his breath back slightly, but the pain he was feeling was slightly unbearable. Stripes smirked "That is for inviting nearly everyone in town to do this hunt thing, well the punch, was for that the kick, well that's for killing a couple of our friends and plotting to kill us in a sick twisted game, and the slam into the wall, well Splendid here told me what you did." Belize looked over to Splendid that had a slight, 'You got what you deserved' look. Belize just glared at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Well… ahem… the original plan was ruined once I killed Petunia, she and Disco Bear were the only kills I have done, but the others I didn't, but I know who done it… it was…" Before Belize could finish he was hit in the neck with a dart, so was everyone else in the space.

Flippy was looking around he started to open his eyes and saw that he was tied to a chair next to Splendid, who was tied up just as well and with everyone else that was still alive. "Where the hell am I?" he said the lights shone bright, and he looked around and saw that there were two people there that weren't tied up and it was Gin and Chelsie.

"Well the first sleeping beauty is awake, well unlucky for him he is the first to die." Gin said as she gave a little smirking laugh. As soon as she said that Splendid was the next to awake. "Good, good, good we have an audience." Chelsie said as she pulled Flippy's chair out of the group and made him center stage.

"Stripes, Starla, Cole, Handy, Russell, Flippy. Are you all okay?" He didn't hear anything, he was worried at first, buy then he had multiple groans, Splendid sighed a little relaxed, but was still a little concerned about the being tied up. "Well, now… you are the only loose ends left that know, what has happened here." Splendid turned his head and saw Gin pulling Flippy in the chair. "What the hell is this?" Splendid said trying to move the chair.

"Don't worry, this is just the place where the audience, aka all of you get to witness a few things that happens." Chelsie smiled walked over to splendid and slapped him with a glove. "Now if you don't mind shutting up and watching as we slowly kill off your friends here." Chelsie then started to walk over to Flippy, but she stopped her ears perked up tuning in on Splendid and heard him mumble something. She turned ran over to him, grabbed him and pulled him in close to her face.

"Say that louder I'm sure everyone else here would love to hear that." Splendid looked a little ashamed, as he didn't want many to know his true feeling about Flippy, but he knew if he didn't say it then Chelsie would. "Okay… I hate that idiot and I'm happy you are doing me a kind service killing him." Chelsie sighed, "You must think I have terrible hearing… That's not what you mumbled." Splendid blushed a little, "Fine, I guess he's a decent person, unless he flips, then I don't give a damn about him." Everyone was a bit shocked, Chelsie just laughed, "Well I'm sure he's glad to hear that." She then walked over to Flippy and then pulled out Flippy's bowie knife and sliced off his ear.

"Sadly it will be one of the few last things he will ever hear, but still…" She walked over to the other side of Flippy and slice off his other ear, Flippy was screaming out in pain as blood started to flow down the sides of his head. "What's going on?" Flippy looked around and saw his ears on the floor covered in blood. He started to shake about in the chair and started to struggle to get free, suddenly his eyes changed to a piercing yellow, and the look of deathly glare was in his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that sweetie, now I'm going to have fun tearing you, limb from limb."

Chelsie laughed and stabbed him in the arm, "Don't think you can do that, too easily." She pulled the knife from Flippy's arm and licked the blood off of it, This sickened Splendid. "What the hell you are one sick twisted bitch." Was all he could say. Chelsie turned around and said "Thank you, I don't try…" She then turned her attention back to Flippy, and stabbed the knife into his other arm, cutting nerves with that. Then Chelsie had a great idea of going to each of the 'Audience' giving them a herbal medicine that made their motor skills cease to exist for some time.

Gin was watching Chelsie and then she thought of the same thing and she sat and made sure the prisoners didn't escape while Chelsie was gone; none did. Chelsie got back into the room with a power hose and a water squirter. "I'm going to be a little nice and give you all an option, drink this beverage I made with this little squirt gun or get it forced down your throats with high water pressure." Splendid rolled his eyes Stripes slowly started to wake up.

"Ugh where the hell are we?" She looked around the room and saw everyone she knows in a chair tied to it, but Gin and Chelsie, and then she looked around and realized another was missing, but who was it? She tried looking through her memory, but couldn't remember who it was. "Well the audience just keeps getting bigger and bigger it seems." Gin said walking up next to the tiger, punching her square in the jaw nearly breaking it, Gin knocked Stripes to the ground.

Stripes using her anger tried to get the chair back up in its original upright position and started to struggle trying to break through the rope holding her still. "Don't try '_sweetie_' you are no where near strong enough to break this rope." Gin then punched Stripes again

Stripes was just laying on the ground growling a heavy storm of anger at Gin. Gin smiled and laughed, she was happy watching the tiger on the ground struggle. "Gin leave the ones waking up alone, they need to choose what will happen." She then went over to Stripes, "So what is your choice?" Stripes just spit at Chelsie, She just laughed, "Well you act all smart, but you just gave me a rare ingredient that mixed with a certain herb is very lethal." She wiped the spit off with a couple of cotton swabs and placed them in a canister.

"So I guess you will be the first with the forceful option." Chelsie laughed a little grabbed the power hose and took aim at Stripes. "You brought this upon yourself for not picking wisely." She set the nozzle to get ready to spray, once she felt the pressure build up enough, she released the nozzle and sent a high pressure of chemical at Stripes.

After about twenty seconds Chelsie turned the nozzle off, "Well that was fun, but I don't need to kill you using this, the serums just to make sure no one can get away." She then laid the hose down and walked over to Stripes getting within striking range. "So what is the little tigey wigey going to do?" Stripes tried to move her arms up to strangle Chelsie, but couldn't move too well.

"Well then I guess you won't need this here hat." Gin said as she walked over and pulled the hat off of Stripes. Stripes was getting infuriated and very embarrassed that he hat was taken off. Gin just sat there shaking the hat in front of Stripes' face and then put it back on but crooked. "Well get everyone else awake I don't want anyone to miss the show." Gin smiled and lined the chairs up in a straight line, and then went over to the wall and grabbed a bat.

"What do you think your doing Gin? We can't wake them up effectively with that…" Gin looked at it then quizzically at Chelsie. Chelsie just smiled went over to Gin grabbed the bat and took off the barbed wire on it. "What I don't want them dead unless they are being watched by the others…" Chelsie then went back over to Flippy,

"You will not get away with this you psychotic bitch." Chelsie just grabbed his head "Well at this moment there no one that can do anything to stop me, and with Belize no longer around, I have the free control to do whatever I want to any of you." She watched as Gin ran down the line hitting everyone in the head with the bat to wake them up, Chelsie then walks over to the hose and powers the pressure again and sprayed down nearly drowning everyone. She then went back over to Flippy, then twisted it all the way around, beyond a one-eighty degree turn and then looked at everyone's shocked faces. "Well that was fun, hmm who's next?" she looks around and then has an idea to prove a way to mess with everyone.

"I know I'll prove Belize won't be able to help any of you… Gin don't worry about watching them, they cant really do much of anything." Chelsie then ran out of the room, Gin looked at everyone in the chairs, "Well this has been a fun little even hasn't it everyone?" all she got with a response was a death glare from everyone. "What none of you were supposed to get hurt, we just wanted Belize, but no you people chose to stay and learned of the secret, so I'm not too sorry for what happens." The door opens and Chelsie walks in dragging in Belize unconscious form.

"Now for the main event." She lifted Belize up the best she could and threw him over her shoulders she then started to concentrate a little and used her anger for Belize to gather an internal strength that was hidden deep inside. Chelsie threw Belize at the wall, everyone heard how hard he hit the wall, and then saw the dent of it, they then stared to see if Belize would get up, he didn't move.

"Yeah he's out cold, worse then any of you, sadly he wont know what happened until its far too late for him to do anything about it." She then walked over to Handy, grabs the chair and pulled him out to the front of the line, "Now the good and bad news, most of the deaths that has happened, were all planned from someone to get rid of their enemies, I helped along to make sure Belize is mine." She then grabs Handy's stub of a hand and made him punch himself in the face a few times. "But you all had to ruin the plan instead of join in to live. All well not my loss, just all of yours." She then grabbed his stub again and this time using full strength made his stub punch through his eye and deep into his skull.

Chelsie sat and smiled as Handy was bleeding out of his eye screaming in pain for a few seconds, then he passed out from blood loss, Chelsie just looked around and saw Cole muttering something. She walked over to him, "You do know your dark magic don't work here, and I have special plans for how to kill each of you." She then walks over to Flippy and Handy and using her feet kicked both of them out of the way and then went over to Russell, grabbed the chair and pulled him out to the front.

Stripes was moving around a little trying to see if she can move and it shocked her she had more mobility now, she knew that the chemical Chelsie sprayed her with is starting to wear off. Gin noticed it to she walked over to Stripes. "Stop struggling, I made sure he chemicals didn't, last that long. She needed to be stopped, and I was only in for getting rid of my own personal enemies." Stripes spat at Gin, "Fine then I guess Ill just let Chelsie know that you can move again, and you can be nearly drowned with the chemical for a second time." Gin looked over to Chelsie and started to grab her attention. Chelsie looked over and saw Gin and started to walk over to her and Stripes.

"What is it Gin?" Chelsie then stopped and looked at Stripes, Stripes quietly as she could to Gin whispered, "Okay, fine I will help you get rid of her just don't let her know." Gin smiled, "Oh I was just wondering when are you going to make Belize into an accessory that you will carry around with you always?" Chelsie looked at Gin, "Really, well as long as everyone here is alive and knowing the secret I cant, so after this is over."

Belize slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on a cold hard stone floor, he slowly lifted himself off the ground, and tried to gain his balance, he then saw Gin and Chelsie talking over by Stripes, he then saw he was next to Flippy and Handy's corpses, Belize started to feel a little sick, but he slowly got up and saw the main control room behind a door, he looked around and saw they were distracted so he used it as the perfect opportunity, he walks over to the door, slowly opens it and it started to open, silently at first, but then it started creaking.

Belize froze hoping his sneaky plan wasn't compromised and was happy to see they were still talking, so Belize opened a little more just enough to slide himself in and once he did he slowly and silently as he could shut the door. He looked around the room, and saw the main computer of the location, he recognized this panel from somewhere before, then he remembered an abandoned chemical plant in Happy Tree Town that was dug up from the ground and transported to just outside the border and buried. Belize knew that if he over loaded a specific operation it would self destruct the whole building, in a way.

Belize saw the button that will start up the process, He pressed it and the chemical plant started to come to life again, everything was functioning slowly and grinding with the rusted antiques on all the gears trying to function like they normally would. Chelsie looked around and was shocked to see the plant working again, she then saw where she left the unconscious soon to be accessories, was missing. She then ran over to the control room and tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Belize get out of there right now, you are going to be a part of my clothing for the rest of eternity." Gin just sat back and silently laughed to herself, she then walked over to Cole and Starla started to untie the ropes holding them, she then went back to Stripes and Splendid and untied them, after that happened, Starla tried to move and saw she could move again, she ran over to Gin and tackled her to the ground, and found the bloody knife that Chelsie used to stab Flippy and held it up to Gins throat.

"I am going to make you and the witch pay for messing me with, trying to kill me many times, and then I'm going to make sure Belize suffers for making all of this happen, She then stabs the knife into Gins leg and started to slice it open, after Starla couldn't cut through a hard bone, she pulled it out and stabbed into the other leg and done the same thing, each time she hit a bone she couldn't cut through she pulled it out and found another part of Gin's body and stab it there and cut around, making sure not to cut anything vital to her.

Cole seeing this slowly got up from the floor and fell over not completely getting his balance back, but after three tries he finally got up and had it steady he then went over to Starla. "Oh my sweet Star are you okay?" he gave her a hug she pushed him off.

"Will you stop hugging me, I'm busy." Suddenly alarm sirens started to go off. Starla, Cole, Stripes, and Splendid all looked into the control room and saw Belize motioning for them to get out.

Stripes and Splendid understood it well, and each one grabbed one of the other two and started to run out of the room, they saw a map on the wall tore it down and looked at it to find the way out, once they figured it out Splendid grabbed Starla, and Stripes grabbed Cole and then all four started to run again, Starla was trying to fight away from Splendid. "Let me go I want to make those damn raccoon, otter, and fox. Suffer for all the crap they made us go through." Splendid kept a firm grip on the fox.

Belize smiled after he saw all of them run he then went over to the door, "Really Chelsie all of this just to make me stay with you?" Chelsie pounding on the door trying to get it open just yelled "Yes, You are mine and you will stay with me forever." Belize sighed and slowly walked over to the control panel again, "Well if we are going to be together forever it won't be in the way you expected." Belize then turned a couple of knobs and pulled a lever, the room started to shake as chemicals started to flood into the room, Belize then moved one last lever that dropped some and mixed it in with the rest.

Belize looked out the window and smiled as he finally thought about the peace he would have after all this was done and over with, Chelsie saw what he was seeing and then looked a bit upset, Gin who was barely conscious from all the blood loss was just smiling as she knew her last act was to save the lives of at least some.

"Look if we don't get out this place will do something and none of us will be able to get our revenge now let's go before it's too late to escape." Splendid then used his might and pushed Starla down the hall and rolling her until she skid right into the exit door, "Well we have the exit now lets leave before its too…" Just before he could finish the sentence the building started to shake and collapse on itself, Splendid grabbed Starla and Stripes grabbed Cole and they all ran outside of the door and into a tunnel, which they then followed without looking back until they reach the end, once they all got out of the hole the got a little away from it and then suddenly there was a large sea of fire spewing out of the hole.

"Damn that was close." Splendid said as he saw Starla, Cole, and Stripes sitting and staring at the bright blue embers Splendid looked around and saw they were just a couple of feet from the border of Happy Tree Town, he then got the other threes attention and got them to walk over into the town.

"Well how are we going to get the people back?" Stripes said trying to think of ways they can get the town up to its former glory, Splendid shrugged, and Cole was hugging Starla, who was just sitting there staring at the direction of the flaming tunnel they barely avoided. "I don't know, but I want to know, who they were talking about…" When Stripes said that, Splendid, Cole, and Starla all looked at her. "Who?" Stripes looks down, "Well before Gin helped us escape she said something about another that was pulling their strings to eliminate someone's enemies." Splendid and Cole scratched their heads trying to think about who it was, Starla then saw something light grey heading their direction.

"Amazing you guys made it back? Where is everyone else?" the figure said, "Shut up Sniffles, this is not a good time to be talking about things." Splendid said Sniffles just jumped back a little in shock, but then sighed "I'm sorry, I was just worried about you all, but my therapeutic office is open when ever you are ready to talk about anything."

Sniffles smiled and then started to walk off. Once he was out of sight from the group he smiled, "Excellent Gin, and Chelsie did their jobs most magnificently, and left the ones I know who wont be able to solve this mystery alive, but I better make sure the boss knows they have done so well." Sniffles pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is pop speaking." "Yeah pop, I want you to give the phone to cub…" Pop had a confused look on his face "I'm sorry Sniffles, but he went out for a stroll, he told me he didn't want me to interfere so he's not in at the moment." Sniffles eyes went very wide, as a gunshot was heard around the area, Sniffles dropped the phone, when it hit the ground it shattered into several pieces, Sniffles then falls to the ground clinching his side. "What the hell?" Cub slowly crawls up to Sniffle, "You are the last link that needs to be dealt with, I am sure that your deeds will set you up with a nice Suite in Hell." Cub then pointed the gun right between Sniffles eyes and fired the final shot.

**A/N Yes its over… Maybe. For now this is the last chapter, I will set as complete, but if I think of a better ending, this will be changed. Any way yeah, All of this was planned by Cub, I have a one shot explaining how I may post later, but depends. Any way time to work on The Competition.**

**Belize****: Wow that was a long story, and you made me sacrifice myself to save them.**

**Yeah, I think you dying would be the major twist some may not have expected.**

**Enjoy everyone and even if you have no character in any of my stories I would like some opinions/Feedback reviews from anyone that would like to offer.**


End file.
